<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Treasure Map by astraplain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552391">The Treasure Map</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain'>astraplain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorgeous Carat (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Florian discovers a secret about his mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ray Balzac Courland/Florian Rochefort</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A return to writing after a very long absence. This was my NaNo 2020 project.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Welcome home.” Florian rose from his desk and crossed the room to greet Ray where he lounged in the doorway grinning like a very satisfied cat. “It appears the negotiations were a success.” Florian commented before leaning in for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to see?” Ray asked when they separated for a breather. “Jacques and Pierre are bringing in the boxes.” Ray leaned in for one more quick kiss before wrapping a hand around Florian’s wrist and towing him towards the west side of the house where Ray’s study and library were located side by side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray’s study housed family histories and a selection of Ray’s favorite references, but the bulk of his collection was in a large space that had been the original library and an adjacent salon. The conversion was the first project Ray had commissioned after purchasing the house. It was his favorite room, with shelves lining every wall, broken only by four sets of large windows on the outer wall and two fireplaces on an inner wall. Florian had staked his own claim on the space and added window seats and oversized cushions. If the house was unusually quiet, Ray could usually find Florian stretched out on one of the seats reading or gazing out at the garden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now, those window seats and every other unoccupied surface had been piled with boxes of books.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are so many,” Florian gasped before dodging Jacques who arrived carrying another two boxes. “I thought you meant a few dozen books, not a hundred.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven hundred eighty-three,” Ray corrected, laughing at Florian’s reaction. “The entire collection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray…” Florian shook his head and surrendered. His lover’s giddy delight was infectious, and Florian gave his hand a squeeze. He was tempted to do more, but they did try to keep their displays of affection to a minimum in front of Ray’s motley gang and the household servants. Instead, Florian contented himself with a light brush of Ray’s shoulder before heading for a nearby stack of boxes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping to have them packed in order but,’ Ray’s annoyance made Florian smile. Not everyone was as appreciative (*cough* fanatical *cough*) as Ray was about books. “History, literature and one of yours.” Ray scoffed, plucking a cheap novel from the array of leather-bound tomes. He handed the offending item to Florian with a look of disgust so comical that Florian did have to give him a quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Florian accepted the book with dignity, suppressing his interest in </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The Treasure Map</span>
  </span>
  <span>. It was one of their many little bits of play-acting that Ray was too refined for such common fiction. In truth, the book would probably end up in their bedroom like so many others had, providing interesting diversions late at night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get distracted,” Ray plucked the book from Florian’s hands just as Florian had opened it to the first chapter. “Seven hundred books waiting to be shelved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven hundred eighty-three Florian corrected with mock-seriousness, making a show of reaching into the box and taking out one book at a time. Ray shook his head, opened another box, pretending to be unamused. Florian continued to unpack that box, resorting to stacking books on the floor. He had set </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The Treasure Map</span>
  </span>
  <span> on the desk, propped against the lamp so it wouldn’t get mixed into the rapidly growing piles. He fully intended to retrieve the book after dinner. Unless he had a late meeting or planned a visit to his club, Ray liked to read or listen to music after the evening meal and Florian usually kept him company. Some nights they’d sit side-by-side on the settee, content to be together even if they never spoke a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the last of them. The noisy arrival of Pierre and Jacques temporarily halted the unpacking. The men each set their boxes down with a sigh of relief, looking a bit worse for wear. It was unseasonably warm for October and they had loaded, transported, and unloaded all those boxes without a break “You need us for anything else, boss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Laila will be in to help shelve; why don’t you take the rest of the day off?” Ray stopped unpacking long enough to give the men a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks boss,” they chorused before moving quickly to exit. Jacques, with his longer legs, was slightly faster, but Pierre was hard on his heels, already planning on a quick bath and large drink. They knew better than to linger when Ray offered them free time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Florian several loud throat clearings and finally an elbow to Ray’s ribs before his point was made. Ray’s "thank you" was delivered to his men’s backs, but it earned Ray a bright smile from his companion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I imagine there’s a story behind all this,” Florian gestured with the book he was currently holding: <span class="u">A Brief History of Rome</span>. “I’ve been patient.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re learning,” Ray conceded, unable to hide his amusement. “I’ll tell you over supper,” he offered reasonably but had to add, “if you get all your chores finished.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Florian “hrff’ed” in annoyance and thumped three books down onto the pile at his feet. Ray leaned back to enjoy the view, laughing when Florian’s irritation kept him oblivious to the attention. Feeling quite satisfied Ray went back to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>++++++++++++++++</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Florian prompted as soon as he settled into his chair at the dinner table. Ray had already been served and Florian’s meal was waiting under a silver dome. He left it in place, waiting for Ray’s answer, but the man just motioned to Florian’s plate and took another bite of his entrée. “You drive me to distraction,” Florian grumbled as he finally uncovered his dinner and took up his fork. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cook Ray had hired to “help” Laila was quite good and meals were much more enjoyable without the looming threat of food poisoning. Tonight’s offering was a marinated beef dish with carrots and a side of new potatoes. There were croissants, slices of fresh, crusty bread, and the rolls that Florian liked to save for the end of his meal, preferably with honey butter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had a letter from Vincent,” Florian commented as he cut his entrée into neat cubes. He’d been trying to break that particular habit as it usually irritated Ray but there were times it was useful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he still on his honeymoon?” Ray asked while glaring at Florian’s plate. If they were sitting closer, he’d probably have taken away Florian’s knife by now. Instead, he schooled his expression and plucked one of the soft rolls from the basket. Scooping a liberal dollop of honey butter onto his plate, Ray tore off a piece of the roll and dragged it across the butter before popping it into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re in Spain for another week, then traveling to England to visit one of Rosamond’s elderly aunts.” Florian finished cubing his meal and set his knife down, making an effort not to watch as Ray tore off another piece of the roll. He didn’t share Florian’s fondness for bread but he did enjoy Florian’s reaction when Ray indulged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should invite them for a meal when they return.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should,” Florian echoed, surprised. Ray didn’t enjoy dinner parties and rarely attended them, let alone hosted one. Fortunately, he’d taken an instant liking to Florian’s childhood friend. Of course, it helped that they’d first met at Vincent’s wedding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Encouraged by the offer and Ray’s little show with the buttered roll, Florian finished his meal quickly. Before he’d set his fork down, Ray stood and picked up the breadbasket and butter dish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” he asked, the very picture of a proper gentleman except for the devilment in his eyes. Florian rose without hesitation: as if he’d say no to an offer like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>++++++</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now will you tell me?” Florian leaned against Ray and accepted the piece of roll he was offered. They’d changed into the Moroccan robes Ray favored when he had an evening off and were settled in the library on the wide chaise Ray had insisted on buying for Florian. They’d had to move stacks of books to clear it but now they could get comfortable, enjoy the tea cart Laila insisted on bringing, and finally share the story of Ray’s new books.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Colonel Blanchard and his wife Cheri?” Ray asked, leaning in to wipe an imaginary crumb from Florian’s lips. Conversations about old acquaintances of Florian and his mother were full of landmines and Ray was learning to be cautious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t see them often, but they were always… “Florian hesitated a moment. “…kind.” Paris was full of old hurts, but Florian had learned to persevere. There were times that Florian’s old memories hurt Ray more than they seemed to hurt Florian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All three sons have a fondness for cards, but the middle son, Landry is the worst and has neither the skill nor the luck needed. The Colonel had taken a series of mostly small loans over the last three years and paid them off on time. The most recent loan was significantly larger than the others. Instead of cash or jewels, the Colonel offered his entire library as payment. He told me that his sons were only interested in selling the books and that Lady Cheri would rather use the bookcases to house her porcelain collection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray’s disgust at the family’s disregard for the Colonel’s books sent him to his feet. It was difficult to pace while dodging stacks of books, but Ray did what he could. Being surrounded by those books helped calm him and finally he returned to his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Florian gave him a sweet kiss and pulled Ray back onto the chaise before curling up next to him again. They’d been together long enough that Florian knew words weren’t needed. When Ray was ready to talk again, he would, and Florian would be ready to listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a big loan. Even if I sold all the books, it might not be enough to cancel the debt.” Ray prided himself on his business acumen, but he also had a soft side that sent anonymous donations to orphanages and, apparently, saved an elderly man’s beloved book collection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tighten the household budget,” Florian offered. “Without cutting off your cigars and brandy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to know, but it’s not that drastic. There are a few books that can be sold for a decent price, and Noir could find something to contribute. He hasn’t been out in a few weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noir’s on holiday, where he should remain for a while. Tell me more about this arrangement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s not that much more to tell,” Ray leaned over and picked a book from one of the piles on the floor. “The Colonel and I have been friends since the day of that first loan. We’d meet at his club and discuss books until we scared the nosy old coots away and then he’d tell me dirty jokes.” Ray laughed. </span>
  <span>“When he invited me over to discuss that last loan, we went to the library and he showed me his favorites, and the books that his parents and grandparents had left him. He always thought he’d be leaving the collection to his sons.” Ray picked up a large volume bound in rich brown leather, with the title and a compass tooled and gilded on the cover. “He said that if they were determined to have the books sold, he’d do it himself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you convince him to write your agreement into his will so that he could keep the books until he passed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t take them away from him. I think the sight of all those empty shelves would have killed him. This way his collection will be kept mostly intact and his debt is repaid. His family could fight our arrangement in court, but I suspect they won’t want their finances or their fondness for cards to become common knowledge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did a good thing.” Florian kissed Ray and received kisses in return. It was only when they broke apart and their breathing calmed that Florian asked what had been bothering him throughout Ray’s story. “Now will you tell me the rest of the story?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray could have drawn things out, hoping to outlast Florian’s curiosity, but he knew it was a losing game. He led Florian to the farthest window seat and dug through a stack of books to find a plain dark blue hardcover. Wordlessly he opened the book to the inside cover and handed it to Florian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From the Library of…” Florian looked up, shocked, before reading the name on the book plate aloud. “Duke Florent du Rochefort. But how…?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever your mother sold books to Monsieur Capet, he would offer the Colonel the option of first sale. The Colonel didn’t buy everything, obviously, but he bought quite a few.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother never told me.” Florian hugged the book close and looked at Ray with tear-filled eyes. “She kept the library locked so I wouldn’t know when she sold more books.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly Ray embraced Florian. They’d both grown up without their fathers, but Ray had been too young to remember his and had no mementos of the man. Florian was only two years older when his father died, but he’d grown up with his ghost, in a house full of grief. The gradual loss of every piece of his heritage had left him bereft in ways that Ray would never fully comprehend. Ray valued objects for their beauty, but Florian needed them as a lifeline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to bed,” Ray urged quietly. “I want to hold you.” It was rare for him to speak so plainly, without the edge of teasing that usually peppered their conversations, but it was worth it for the sight of that open, loving expression and the light in Florian’s amethyst eyes. For that, the rest of the world could wait until morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>+++++</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if I’d see you today.” Laila teased as she thumped a loaded breakfast plate down in front of Ray. “You must have been tired from moving all of those books.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray dug into his meal, not bothering to respond. Sometime in the last two years, Laila had gone from disliking his relationship with Florian to supporting it fully – and very enthusiastically. Ray was glad for the cease-fire but avoiding his friend’s awkward questions and knowing looks was only marginally better for his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Laila,” Florian arrived as quietly as usual, if a bit more energetic. He smiled brightly and accepted the plate of food she offered, taking his place at the table. “Won’t you join us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although Laila kept her own schedule and usually ate her meals with the other members of Ray’s gang, she occasionally had coffee with them so they could discuss their plans for the day. She took her preferred seat across from Florian, at Ray’s right hand, and plunked three sugar cubes into her coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any appointments today?” she asked, although she already knew the answer. She learned early in her association with Ray to pay close attention to his plans or be left unraveling a mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one,” Ray told her while avoiding Florian’s questioning look. “I’m meeting the Colonel’s sons for a late lunch at the club. The meeting may run late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they trying to reclaim the books?” Florian asked, frowning. “I thought that was settled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, they just don’t want to admit it.” Ray leaned back in his chair and gave them a smile that meant that he was plotting. For a moment, Florian pitied the Colonel’s sons; they didn’t stand a chance of getting whatever it was they wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of books,” Laila set her cup down with a soft clink and stood. “We’ve got a lot of sorting and shelving. Come along, Florian.” She gathered her dishes and set them on the cart, tapping her foot as she waited for Florian to clear his dishes and Ray’s. The tapping increased when Ray caught Florian’s shoulder and pulled him in for an unhurried kiss. They finally broke apart when Laila started reciting the ingredients of her super energizing stamina stew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun with the books,” Ray encouraged. They were leaving when he called out, “Have dinner with us tonight, Laila. I want to hear about your discoveries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Florian stopped, suddenly realizing what Ray had said. “Don’t tell me you bought a book collection and don’t even know what’s in it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the highlights,” Ray replied, sounding a little wounded, “I didn’t have time to review all seven hundred and eighty-three books.” A hint of amusement lit his eyes again as he added, “That’s your job. I’ll expect a full list, so get moving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laila snapped a salute wearing an impish grin and marched off pushing the cart. Florian sneaked another kiss and added a whispered promise before following her out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>+++++</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the last box.” Laila held it up so Florian could see that it was empty. “Now the fun starts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pity Ray had to miss this. He’d love being in the middle of all these books.” Florian patted the nearest volume in appreciation and scanned the entire room, taking in the scope of their task. Unpacking boxes was easy, sorting and shelving the books would take much longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we’d start shelving alphabetically by title. Ray won’t like it, but it’ll make sorting easier than shelving by subject.” She’d already pinned small pieces of paper on the empty bookcases that had been freshly cleaned and polished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good plan,” Florian assured her, although he knew she’d proceed even if he objected to her suggestion. “Do you want to sort them on the desk, and I’ll put them on the shelves?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laila readily agreed and they spent the rest of the morning on their project. By lunchtime they’d shelved about a third of the books and had lined all the chairs and window seats with books lying spine-up for easier sorting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We might be finished before Ray gets home from his meeting.” She thought for a moment and corrected herself. “Well, finished with the initial shelving. Organizing them by subject matter tomorrow will be more entertaining, as long as Ray doesn’t start reading them while we’re sorting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He probably will, but then I’ll be wanting a closer look at a few volumes too. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray told me about finding one of your father’s books.” Laila stopped her brisk walk down the hall towards the kitchen and turned to gauge Florian’s reaction. “Does it bother you? The thought of the Colonel having your family’s books?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Florian answered, his brow furrowed as he considered the question and his answer. “I think I’m just glad to have something of my father’s after all this time. I don’t remember him well and I never really knew what his hobbies or interests were. I was seven when he died, and Mother rarely talked about him.” He was silent a moment before confessing, “The book seems more like a family heirloom than an ordinary possession my father would have read and enjoyed. I don’t feel a personal connection to it or have any memory associated with it.” Florian shrugged, trying to pass the idea off lightly but the strain was obvious to Laila.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I understand,” Laila nodded slowly, trying to ease his discomfort. She took hold of the tea cart and started pushing it again, remaining silent the rest of the way to the kitchen. Mariette greeted them and wheeled the cart away to be cleaned and restocked for afternoon tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lunch is already laid out for you and getting colder by the minute. Off you go,” she scolded. “The master had his coffee already and asked not to be disturbed. He’ll be leaving for his meeting soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Florian gave the cook a bright smile and snitched two cookies on his way out of the room, laughing as she scolded him so loudly it followed them all the way to the dining room. Florian set one of the cookies on Laila’s bread plate with a flourish before placing the second on his own plate. Dessert was already waiting for them along with their lunch, but they’d need the extra energy for their afternoon’s task.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me more about Rosamond,” Laila teased between bites of an excellent stew. Much like Ray, she’d taken an instant liking to Florian’s old friend Vincent and his new bride Rosamond. “She mentioned something about you and Vincent once ditching her at a party to drink all of Vincent’s father’s brandy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rumors,” Florian waived the old story off lightly, “All rumors. Probably started by Vincent. He likes to joke.” Florian’s well-practiced poker face never actually worked on Laila, but he kept trying. She just shook her head and laughed at him before pelting him with a dinner roll. Florian had plenty of practice and caught the flying bread easily, setting it on his plate like a trophy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do remember Rosamond attending one of Mother’s parties. I was fourteen and short for my age. Rosamond was the same height, but she wore her hair up,” Florian gestured to a spot four inches above his head, and this </span>
  <span>ball gown</span>
  <span>…” he gestured to indicate a wide-skirted dress. “I had a duty dance with her, but I couldn’t see over or around her and we kept almost colliding with other dancers. I got so flustered I stepped on her foot. She’s never let me live it down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should ask her to dance the next time they visit. She’ll be impressed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Florian laughed remembering all the times he’d tried to impress Rosamond to no avail. “It would be nice to dance with her again; we had a good time at the wedding. At least I hope she did, Ray cut in rather quickly,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know when they’re back in Paris and can visit. I’ll put the dinner on Ray’s calendar.” Laila laid her silverware across her dish and put her napkin on the table. “I’ll take the dishes to the kitchen and meet you in the library.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Florian took a moment to freshen up before returning to his task. Through the morning, several books had caught his interest and he’d set them aside without Laila noticing. He wanted a few minutes alone to examine the books.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first two had the Colonel’s book plate and nothing to hint that they had belonged to Florian’s father. The third book has been his father’s and so had the ninth and tenth books he examined. He set those books beside </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The Treasure Map</span>
  </span>
  <span> and started sorting some of the remaining piles by their title. Partway through the sixth pile there was another copy of </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The Treasure Map</span>
  </span>
  <span>. Florian opened it to the bookplate and nearly dropped the book. The bookplate read: From the Library of Helene Besson du Rochefort</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Florian?” Laila arrived to find Florian pale and motionless, clutching one of the new books. “What is it? Let me see” She gently took the book from his hands, ignoring his delayed attempt to stop her. “Helene Besson du Rochefort. Is that your mother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never knew her maiden name,” Florian confessed, “She told me she had always been a Rochefort.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did some research when we first met you, but I don’t remember if I went that far back – Ray was mostly interested in your recent finances.” Laila returned the book. “I could help you look when we’re finished with this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Laila. I’d appreciate that.” Placing this new discovery on the pile with the first copy of </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The Treasure Map</span>
  </span>
  <span>, Florian set aside his questions and concentrated on his work. Ray would be home in a few hours and Florian was looking forward to another evening in his arms. This project was turning out to be more demanding than he anticipated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>+++++</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear you found another surprise today,” Ray ran a finger up Florian’s bare back and smiled at Florian’s reaction. Ray had never met anyone as responsive as Florian. Ray could play him like a fine instrument, drawing sweet and erotic sounds from him until they were both spent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Florian lifted his head to look at Ray, his eyes a bit unfocused. He was too sated to indulge in banter. “Another copy of </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The Treasure Map</span>
  </span>
  <span> – my mother’s copy.” He lowered his head to the pillow again. “I didn’t think she liked those kinds of books.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your fondness for penny dreadfuls must be hereditary,” Ray teased him, leaning down to kiss Florian’s shoulder. “Sleep now. You can show me the book tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never told me about your meeting,” Florian protested sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you tomorrow,” Ray assured him, stifling a laugh when Florian fell asleep almost immediately. Ray settled down beside him, fragments of information teasing at his consciousness. He was close to remembering something important when he fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>+++++++</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All they wanted was one book?” Florian frowned, considering. “They could have taken it from their library at any time while their father was alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, they couldn’t.” Ray unlocked the lower right-hand drawer in his desk and extracted a small black book. It was shabby and worn with uneven pages sticking out at all angles. “The Colonel gave me this when we signed the loan agreement.” Ray held the book out to Florian with a significant look. “He told me he didn’t want it to get lost.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, he knew his family would want it. Why? It looks like an old diary.” Florian examined the untitled volume from all sides without opening the cover. Ray was teaching him to be more observant, but that wasn’t why he hesitated. There was something about the small book that made him uneasy. He almost felt as if he’d seen it before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you read it?” Florian asked, stalling for time while he fought against that unease. Seeing seeing his mother’s name on that bookplate yesterday had left him unsettled. He had learned to live with the loss of his mother and their home, but it was only recently that the raw-edged grief had eased, and he’d been able to think of her without pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve read a few pages,” Ray said. “Not all of it. Some of the ink is faded and the handwriting can be difficult to decipher. There was no name, so I wasn’t certain who the book belonged to and the Colonel wouldn’t tell me. He just said it was important that I should keep it safe.” Ray wanted nothing more than to go to Florian’s side, but it was best to keep some distance and let Florian see for himself what Ray was finding so difficult to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Mother’s,” Florian confirmed. He’d know that handwriting anywhere, no matter how cramped and faded. He concentrated, considering before adding. “It’s slightly different than the handwriting I was used to seeing. There are fewer flourishes, and the letters are less slanted. When she was teaching me penmanship, Mother insisted on those things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t find a date, but I haven’t looked at the book in a few months.” Ray shook his head before admitting, “I thought the old man would live forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Florian set the book aside without hesitation. He moved to Ray’s side and wrapped his arms around him, offering comfort without words; they both knew how meaningless words could be in times like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve invited Solomon to dinner this evening,” Ray said quietly when they’d clung to each other as long as he would permit in the middle of a workday with a riddle demanding their attention. He caught Florian’s hand and held it until Florian reluctantly broke the contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I warn Laila?” Florian couldn’t keep the hint of mischief out of his voice. He was positively gleeful about the relationship blooming between Laila and Solomon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She knows,” Ray assured him in a matching tone. He was happy for his friends, but more watchful of the developing romance. He liked his household and his life as it was, he didn’t want that to change. At least not too soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray,” Florian’s eyes were soft and too knowing. “It will be fine. No matter what happens, Laila will never leave you.” He broke into a big smile and added, “And you’d be gaining Solomon as a permanent house guest.” He took the book and left the study before Ray could start throwing things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>+++++</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mother’s diary is difficult to read. As you’ve said, the handwriting is small and the ink has faded,” Florian told Ray when he arrived in Florian’s office forty minutes later. Ray had taken care of a few small tasks, then set aside his business for the rest of the day. He’d known where Florian would be and had allowed him some privacy before curiosity and need got the better of him.</p>
<p>“I’m going to ask Solomon and Laila to do some research on your mother.” Ray rested his hand on Florian’s cheek before sliding it down to his chin and tilting his face up for a kiss. “You can tell me no.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Florian put the full depth of his gratitude into those words and the kiss that followed them. It was enough that Ray had made the offer and meant it. “Ask them. I’ll do my best to read the diary and add anything useful that I find.”</p>
<p>“There’s something else,” Ray sounded so hesitant that Florian stood and wrapped his arms around him. Taking a deep breath Florian rested his head on Ray’s chest and felt Ray’s arm encircle him. This love and safety was his lifeline and every day Florian tried to offer the same sanctuary to Ray. “Florian,” Ray breathed.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Florian assured him. “Just tell me.”</p>
<p>“I need to show you.” Unwilling to break their connection completely, Ray took Florian’s hand and led him back to the study where a stack of mismatched journals sat in the center of Ray’s desk. Instead of taking his usual seat, Ray led Florian to the pair of armchairs near the fireplace.</p>
<p>“After your Uncle Maurice and his wife disappeared, I was contacted by the authorities. Maurice and Manon were deeply in debt and as his closest relative, it would have been your responsibility to settle their affairs.”</p>
<p>“When was this? Florian gripped Ray’s hand hard. “How soon after… Loire?” That one word was the only way Florian ever referred to the tragic events at his family’s ancestral castle where his aunt and uncle were killed, and Florian nearly died.</p>
<p>“Six weeks. You were still grieving.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you were burdened with that. It must have been difficult trying to make sense of their finances. I never knew they had so many secrets." </p>
<p>“I didn’t cut you out, Florian. The job would have been yours if circumstances were different.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. It’s selfish of me, but I’m grateful. I’m not sure I could have ever set foot in their house again. Mother and I were their family but they would have gladly seen us dead or imprisoned just to get that damned diamond.”</p>
<p>The Flame of Mughal diamond had been entrusted to the Rochefort family generations ago, and that burden had driven Florian’s mother half-mad. In the end it led her, her brother Maurice, and Maurice’s wife Manon to their deaths and stripped Florian of his family, his home and his birthright. Florian rarely referred to it by name, preferring to call it some variation of “that damned diamond”. </p>
<p>“Anything of value was sold along with the house to pay off their debts, but I did manage to save some photos and small mementos I thought you might want to have. They are in storage, waiting until you are ready to see them. All but the journals.”</p>
<p>Ray handed the topmost volume to Florian without explanation and waited for him to realize what he was holding.</p>
<p>“Father’s journals? I thought they’d been lost or sold.”</p>
<p>“Your mother’s diaries are here too. I suspect Maurice or Manon stole them. That might be the reason for the fire.”</p>
<p>“You think they were in our house to steal those books and when they had what they wanted, they set the fire to cover their crimes?”</p>
<p>“It’s a reasonable explanation, but why did they want the journals so badly? What information were they looking for?</p>
<p>“They wanted that damned diamond and were willing to kill for it. They tried to send me to jail and when that failed, they forced me at gunpoint to lead them to the Flame. If you hadn’t rescued me, I would have been buried under the ruins of the Rochefort castle along with my aunt and uncle. And Mother.”</p>
<p>Ray had suspected that Florian knew the truth of his mother’s demise, or at least most of it, but they had never spoken of it. Ray certainly wasn’t going to open the subject; it would do far more harm than good. At least he thought it would, but then Florian thinking his mother had been murdered by her own brother and her body left to burn wasn’t much worse than realizing she’d chosen to sacrifice herself in the collapse of the ancestral castle, a loyal guardian of the Flame of Mughal to the very end.</p>
<p>“Your aunt and uncle must have had some reason to believe your parent’s journals would lead them to the diamond. Is it possible your mother or father would have written down the diamond’s location?”</p>
<p>“Never!” Florian leaned forward, urgently trying to make Ray understand the depth of the Rochefort family’s dedication to safeguarding the family treasure. “You have to understand; the Flame of Mughal was the very heart of my family’s pride and honor. The king entrusted the diamond’s safekeeping to my ancestor and no Rochefort ever failed in that duty. Until I gave the secret away to my uncle.” Florian looked away, unable to meet Ray’s gaze as he condemned himself. </p>
<p>“Florian,” Ray touched Florian’s face lightly, urging him to turn so he could see the truth in Ray’s eyes. “you have nothing to be ashamed of. He was your uncle. Your family. He was the one who broke that sacred trust.”</p>
<p>“That’s not it,” Florian’s voice rasped as he revealed another bitter secret. “He was mother’s half-brother, not a true Rochefort. He would never have been entrusted with the secret of that diamond. I was the heir. It was my responsibility to keep the secret, but I told him.” Tears spilled down Florian’s face but he made no effort to brush them away. Instead, he held onto Ray’s hands, desperate for comfort as he revealed the depth of his betrayal.</p>
<p>“I am the last of my family line with direct ties to the Bourbon kings. It was my duty and honor to safeguard the Flame of Mughal. Because of my weakness, that once-proud line will end.” He closed his eyes and lowered his head, shaking it slightly. “Perhaps it’s for the best. Even if I would produce an heir, there would be nothing left for me to give them.”</p>
<p>Ray lifted Florian’s chin with the gentlest of touches and kissed him softly.</p>
<p>“You have a home here, Florian, and a family no matter how ragged a group we are. There are no secrets to keep, no ancestral honor.” He took Florian’s hands in his and tried to convey everything he felt for this proud, sensitive, stubborn man.” You’re free, Florian. You don’t have to live under the weight of anyone else’s expectations.” Ray leaned in a kissed Florian, staying close as he told him, “It’s a gift. Accept it” </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Florian was sitting in Ray’s lap, kissing, and being kissed in equal measure. Ray’s hands had worked their way into Florian’s clothing, and he was just about to suggest they retire to their suite when Laila knocked on the door and immediately opened it.</p>
<p>Florian muttered something incoherent and possibly obscene as he dropped his head onto Ray’s shoulder. Ray just sighed and waited for Laila to speak. It wasn’t the first time she’d caught them in an intimate moment and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. She seemed to consider it a challenge.</p>
<p>“Solomon’s here,” Laila reported unnecessarily as the man himself was standing beside her barely suppressing his laughter.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Ray. Florian. I was in the neighborhood and was sure you wouldn’t mind if I arrived a little early for our dinner.” With a great show, Solomon took Florian’s seat and made himself comfortable. “Am I interrupting?”</p>
<p>“You are always welcome, Solomon. Thank you, Laila.” Florian’s mother had been merciless in training Florian in manners and deportment. Living with Ray gave Florian more opportunities to use that training that he might wish. Still flushed and aching from being interrupted, Florian managed to behave as if sitting on Ray’s lap was quite proper and polite.</p>
<p>“I might as well show you this now,” Laila wasn’t going to let Florian get the upper hand in this. It didn’t matter that she was no longer trying to interfere in his relationship with Ray, she still liked to see Florian flustered. She moved closer and handed Ray a copy of The Treasure Map.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen this,” Ray frowned at the familiar novel. “There were two of them in the Colonel’s collection.”</p>
<p>“Three,” Laila corrected, reaching down to tug at the front cover. “Read the book plate.”</p>
<p>“From the Library of Florian du Rochefort.” Ray frowned in confusion, first at the name written in the book and then up at his lover. “This is yours?”</p>
<p>“May I?” Florian took the book. Any lingering arousal faded quickly, replaced by a sudden chill. He slid off Ray’s lap with a quick look of apology and stood beside Ray’s chair. “I don’t remember this.” He insisted after flipping quickly through the small book. “I didn’t have many books and they were all kept in my room. Mother kept the library locked.”</p>
<p>“Are there any other Florians in your family? An ancestor?” Solomon asked, leaning forward in his chair with interest. While most of his work as a private detective involved missing items or stray pets, Ray’s cases were never simple or dull.</p>
<p>“None that I know of,” Florian insisted. “Mother insisted I memorize the family tree and while I may not be able to recite it by memory now, I would remember someone sharing my name.”</p>
<p>“Laila?” Ray called, but she was already headed to the shelves that contained Ray’s family history and genealogy. The men joined her as she selected a volume and set it on the corner of Ray’s desk. The journals and diaries that he’d placed there earlier were pushed to one side but while Ray and Solomon crowded in around Laila to look for Florian’s namesake, Florian himself picked up the topmost diary and carried it back to his chair.</p>
<p>Three years after her death he was finally learning something about the woman he called Mother. Just as it had with the little diary Ray had given him earlier; the sight of her handwriting made his chest tighten. The grief for her loss had never really left him, he’d just found ways to function around it. With Ray’s help he’d even discovered love. But now…. He pushed down hard on that bitter seed of anger that refused to die. Why had she kept so many secrets from him?</p>
<p>“Florian?” Ray’s voice startled him and Florian had to grip the diary hard to keep from dropping it. There was concern and understanding in Ray’s eyes and Florian held his gaze like a lifeline.</p>
<p>“We should look at the other copies of that book. Compare them.” He lifted the now-closed diary slightly, “These need to be read.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get the other copies of The Treasure Map,” Laila offered. Solomon went with her, giving Ray and Florian a moment alone.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand any of this,” Florian let his frustration show in his voice and his desperate embrace of his lover. “It doesn’t make any sense. I thought I was finished with family secrets.”</p>
<p>“There may be nothing to this. The novel could be a family favorite that they intended to share with you when you were older. Your mother could have simply forgotten about it. You said the books were sold off gradually. It couldn’t have been easy for her.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t,” Florian confirmed. “Family pride meant everything to her. Selling off our books and furnishings was like selling off pieces of her heart.”</p>
<p>“In some way she may have felt she was doing it for you; keeping up appearances.” Ray offered, caressing Florian’s cheek, using the motion to wipe away tears he pretended not to see.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Florian pulled back slightly and gave Ray a soft smile. “We’d better not keep Laila and Solomon waiting. Who knows what mischief the two of them might get into.”</p>
<p>Ray took the out Florian offered. There’d be more uncomfortable conversations in the future, but he needed more information before they happened. Florian’s past might seem more conventional than Ray’s, but it appeared to be full of traps that even Florian wasn’t aware of.</p>
<p>+++++</p>
<p>“Glad you could join us,” Solomon teased, moving aside so Ray could take his place at Laila’s side. She had lined up the three copies of The Treasure Map. and was studying the covers of each one in turn, looking for any differences.  </p>
<p>Florian picked up his mother’s small diary and settled onto the chaise. There was no room for him at the crowded desk and he didn’t feel the need to watch Laila’s painstaking task.</p>
<p>Unable to focus on his mother’s words, Florian paged through the journal, smiling at the tiny doodles that sometimes decorated the margin. He had a difficult time imaging his mother indulging in such frivolity.</p>
<p>A stretch of several pages with no doodles, then three in a row with flowers – possibly daisies but it was difficult to tell. Another stretch with no drawings, then eleven in a row with what might have been roses, except for the sixth page which had another daisy and another mark that he almost dismissed as a blotch of ink. But no…. he lifted the book and leaned in for a closer look. It was almost…</p>
<p>“Solomon?” Florian was surprised that his voice was so steady. His insides felt as if he’d been spun around in circles. He handed the diary to his friend, opened to the page with the blotch. “What do you think that mark is?”</p>
<p>Solomon studied the book, gave Florian’s expressionless face a long look, then returned his attention to the pen mark. Without Florian’s interest, he would have easily dismissed the mark but there was something… it looked like an amateurish rendition of a gemstone.</p>
<p>“I think so too,” Florian confirmed after reading Solomon’s reaction. “Is there anything in the writing on that page?”</p>
<p>“It’s hard to decipher it all but I don’t see anything that relates to the mark, if it really is a gemstone.”</p>
<p>“What did you find?” Ray was at Solomon’s side trying to read over his shoulder. After a moment he noticed the mark too. “It does look like a gemstone but consider her handwriting. She’s writing this as a young girl, perhaps in her early teens. It wouldn’t be surprising for her to have doodled in her diary. We should think of the markings a young girl’s fancy until you have information to prove they had a deeper meaning.”</p>
<p>The others agreed and returned to their tasks, more watchful for markings or symbols that would help refine their search for a connection between three copies of The Treasure Map and the journals and diaries.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Look at this,” Laila called for the others to join her and Solomon around the desk. The three copies of The Treasure Map were opened to the third page of the first chapter. “See that?” Laila pointed to a small ink mark in the lower left of the page near the binding. The same mark appeared in each of the three copies.</p>
<p>“Are you sure it’s not a printing error?” Ray asked, leaning in for a closer look.</p>
<p>“That’s what we wondered too,” Laila assured him. “Turn the page.” She waited for the pages of all three copies to be turned before pointing to the nearest copy. “This mark is different, but those two are the same.”  </p>
<p>“There’s a magnifying glass in the drawer,” Ray prompted, waiting impatiently as she retrieved the glass and handed it to him. He leaned over each of the books in turn. “You’re right, Laila.” He looked around, suddenly realizing that Florian was standing far enough away that he couldn’t see what they were studying. He asked a question without speaking and Florian answered with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“I’ll look for more of Mother or Father’s books. Just let me know what you find.” Before Ray could respond, Florian turned to face the nearest bookcase and took down the left-most book from the top shelf. He bowed his head over the open book, letting his hair fall forward to cover his face.</p>
<p>Ray’s grip tightened on the magnifying glass, but he resisted the need to offer comfort. Florian needed space and he would give it to him no matter how difficult it was for Ray.</p>
<p>“May I?” Solomon rescued the glass before the pressure of Ray’s grip damaged it. He picked up one of the books and paged forward until he found another mark to study. “The marks are small enough to appear as printing errors or stray ink, but there are too many to be coincidence and they aren’t regular enough to be a flaw in the printing.” </p>
<p>They spent another fifteen minutes flipping forward and back through the books trying to decipher the marks before Ray called a halt.</p>
<p>“We won’t get anywhere like this. Here,” he picked up a sheet of stationery and folded it in thirds lengthwise before tearing at the folds. He handed one section to Laila, the second to Solomon and kept the last piece for himself. "Tear those into strips and mark the pages that have markings. When you’re done, take one of these papers and write down the page numbers, location and anything else of note, along with a copy of the mark. When we’ve finished we’ll do a side by side comparison.”</p>
<p>Ray took the desk chair, leaving Solomon and Laila to drag other chairs up to the opposite side of the desk. They had cleared everything unnecessary for their task giving each of them the workspace they needed.</p>
<p>Conversation was kept to a minimum as they concentrated. Other than pages turning and the scratch of pen against paper, the only sounds were Florian’s search for more of his family’s books. He’d been at it steadily the entire time they were locating and coping the marks in the three copies of The Treasure Map. Reaching the end of another shelf, Florian was considering a tea break when he realized the book he just opened had a crooked bookplate. </p>
<p>The holder that contained various useful desk items, including a letter opener had been set on a stack of books on the chaise. Florian braced the book on the back of the chaise and used the letter opener to gently probe at the colonel’s book plate.  The corners were glued tight, but there were a few weak spots where the opener lid easily into the space between the two book plates.  Florian selected the spot on the lower left. With the letter opener in the loose spot, Florian patiently worked to loosen the corner of the top bookplate. It was careful, fine work and Florian welcomed it, tuning out his thoughts while he concentrated on his task.</p>
<p>“Done!” Laila cried triumphantly, holding her book and the copied page aloft. The sudden sound startled Florian and the hand holding the letter opener jerked, freeing one corner of the colonel’s bookplate. The lower right corner gave with much less effort and he was able to curl that plate back far enough to reveal the name of the book's original owner: Helene Besson du Rochefort. Unlike her copy of The Treasure Map, this book plate had been altered, the name Besson struck through with dark angry strokes until it was barely legible. </p>
<p>Tuning out the excited conversation behind him, Florian focused on the book in his hand. From the title, A History of France, it appeared to be a schoolbook. He’d had a similar book when he was a student. Flipping through the pages, there didn’t appear to be any stray marks or other indications that it was anything other than an old textbook. Still, Florian felt that there was something important about the book. Just two days ago he’d had nothing of his parents – everything had been lost when his family home had burned. Now there were books, diaries and journals and he was feeling overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Closing the book he sat down and set it on his lap, bowing his head over it. With his eyes closed, he searched his memory for any hint, any fragment of conversation that would explain what they were discovering. If these books were important, why had Mother sold them? Why did she never talk about her past? Why had he never known her maiden name?</p>
<p>In frustration, Florian’s hands curled around the book. He fought the spike of sudden anger that made him want to hurl it against the nearest wall. Instead, he tightened his grip and fought the tears that pressed against his eyes. Deep, deliberate breaths calmed him and Florian turned to set the book down when he realized what seemed off about the book. It was almost as if….</p>
<p>Running his fingers over the back cover of the book Florian could feel a slight change in thickness just before the spine. He traced it, wondering if it was just a reinforcement of the cover or something deliberately concealed.</p>
<p>Taking up the letter opener again, he set the book down and pried at the endpaper. There was a discoloration on the bottom edge faint enough that it could have been from wear or simply refastening a loose edge. Still, it was worth checking and if he was careful, he could re-glue the endpaper with no damage to the book.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” </p>
<p>Florian swore as his hand slipped, and the letter opener wrenched the endpaper loose. Fortunately it didn’t seem to have done any damage but he was glad to hand the book to Ray.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” He watched as Ray examined the title and then the back cover of the book. “I thought I felt something there in the back cover. I was trying not to damage it.”</p>
<p>“Never mind about that,” Ray touched Florian’s hand, curling his fingers around Florian’s to offer him comfort and warmth. “It’s time for dinner. This can wait.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather it didn’t,” Florian pleaded. He couldn’t explain his discomfort, but he needed to know if there was yet another secret waiting for him. He met Ray’s questioning gaze and waited. After a moment Ray held out his hand. When Florian took it Ray pulled him to his feet.</p>
<p>“This will be easier if we work at the desk.” He took the desk chair and immediately set to work while Florian picked up one of the sheets of markings that had been found in The Treasure Map. He frowned at the cryptic list, turning it sideways and upside down before returning it to the pile without comment. If there was a message in the books he certainly didn’t know what it was. </p>
<p>“There,” Ray said triumphantly as the cloth binding fell away from the lower edge of the cover. Ray ran a finger carefully under the book. With a satisfied smile he slid a piece of heavy paper free. “You were right,” he told Florian, tugging him closer before unfolding the paper and reading it aloud, “Where there is a Flame, there will be an Ember.”</p>
<p>“Is that all?” Florian laughed at the note written in his mother’s hand. “Mother was always telling me that. Why would she go to such lengths to hide it?”</p>
<p>Ray gave Florian a considering look, then turned the note over and held it to the light as if looking for hidden messages. When he turned the note again to re-read the single line of text he realized there was a tiny ink mark in the lower right corner.</p>
<p>“Mother was never one for fancies,” Florian insisted. “If she went to the trouble of hiding that note, she had a reason.” He shook his head and looked pained. “I have no idea what her reason might be. I loved her, but I’m starting to wonder if I really knew her.”</p>
<p>Ray set the note down and rose from the desk, leaving the puzzle behind without hesitation. He pulled Florian into an embrace and held on tight, unable to offer words of comfort. He’d been so young when he lost his mother, he had no experience to draw from. The aunt and uncle that took him in had been good to him, but it wasn’t the same as being raised by his own parents.</p>
<p>“Ray,” Florian stepped out of the embrace reluctantly. “Dinner is waiting. We should go before they Laila and Solomon clear their plates. You know they won’t wait for us to start eating.” Like so many things in Ray’s house, the formalities of a meal were merely suggestions.</p>
<p>“Let them start. It just means they’ll finish earlier and can return to the library to look for more Rochefort books. No sense trying to decipher the code until we know if we have all the clues. You and I have a different task. You’re going to start reading the journals and diaries while I do some research on the Besson family.” Ray took Florian’s arm and escorted him to the dining room where Laila and Solomon were just finishing their meal.</p>
<p>“What took you so long?” Laila asked, gesturing with her fork. “We’ve got work to do.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we do,” Ray agreed before assigning them to the library to examine bookplates and find any books that had belonged to Florian’s family. ”Clear one of the window seats and place anything you find on there. They’ll have to be examined closely. Florian’s going to read the journals and let us know if they reveal any useful information.”</p>
<p>“What will you be doing?” Laila asked, already suspecting the answer. When Ray proved her correct, she gave him a warning look and said, “I’m sure you’ll put everything back where it belongs.”</p>
<p>“Of course I will, Laila,” Ray promised blandly. Laila gave him her best warning glare before releasing him with a sigh. She knew she’d end up putting all the ancestry records away properly – Ray’s idea of filing often used the alphabet in ways that she would never understand.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Comfortably full and feeling better after listening to Ray and Solomon banter, Florian took up the first of his mother’s diaries with a new sense of determination. While he was hoping to find information about the mysterious markings, he was also trying to learn more about the person who had once been his whole world.</p>
<p>It was foolish, but no one else was in his office to judge as Florian lifted the small diary and said, “Hello Mother, please share your secrets with me. I’ll keep them safe.”</p>
<p>Setting the book on his desk, Florian examined the front and back covers but found no unexpected bulges or markings. The book plate revealed no new clues and the overleaf was unmarked. The turn of a page and the writing began, so Florian began to read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Diary. The worst has happened. Three days ago Suzette was thrown from her horse. Last night she succumbed to her injuries. The doctor had declared her dead barely an hour earlier before Mother came to tell me that I am to be sent to wed Count La-De-Dah in Nowherevania in Suzette’s place. I suppose as commodities we seem interchangeable, but I suspect the Count will disagree.</p>
<p>My sister was a pretty thing with her blond hair and blue eyes. Mother delighted in pampering her – new clothes and pretty trinkets for every occasion. There was never any doubt I was the spare and a plain one at that. From what I’ve read, the “heir and spare” is usually a concern for sons, not daughters but Mother has always been strong-willed and Father rarely wins when he opposes her. I suppose I should be grateful for the freedom I’ve enjoyed until now – other than school hours Mother seldom cared how I spent my time as long as it didn’t embarrass her. Starting tomorrow it will be different. The seamstress is coming to alter Suzette’s dresses for me and then I am to meet my new governess. She will tutor me in manners, etiquette, and proper comportment – as if I don’t get enough of that from Mother.</p>
<p>Father has gone into seclusion. If I hadn’t overheard him and Mother shouting at one another last night, I would think he’d gone on another of his extended trips. Maurice has disappeared again. Mother is calmer when he is gone but I miss him and I don’t care that he is only my half-brother. That’s another one of those things we do not talk about. I wonder if other families have so many secrets?<br/>XXXXX</p>
<p>Diary, it’s worse than I could have imagined. Mother has become impossible and the governess is a tyrant. I haven’t been outside in days and the clothing they make me wear is so tight I nearly passed out twice. I owe Suzette an apology for envying her. I never really disliked her, I just didn’t think we had much in common. Now I wonder if Mother was deliberately keeping us apart. </p>
<p>There’s something else…. Mother has been saying the oddest things lately and staring at me like she’s trying to see right into my mind. I find myself trying to avoid her, but that’s not as easy as it was before Suzette’s accident. <br/>XXXXX</p>
<p>It finally happened. Now I know why Mother has been acting so strangely. Suzette, I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve this and neither do I. Family traditions be damned. <br/>XXXXX</p>
<p>Florian set the diary down, an icy sense of dread making him shiver. It wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be… He returned to the diary, skimming entries about his mother’s studies with the governess until he came to a passage he had to re-read twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dearest Diary, nothing I’ve done in all these long months has dissuaded Mother and Father from their plan to marry me off to that foreign Count in Suzette’s place. Thanks to my beast of a governess there is light at the end of this dismal tunnel. She has convinced Mother that I must spend a season in Paris to make the right kind of connections for when I am wed. The seamstress will be here to make me new gowns and I’m to have some of Grandmother’s jewels. Mother says one must never waste an opportunity and for once I plan to follow her advice!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Florian paged ahead, past descriptions of the dresses, jewels and even of his mother’s home. The banality of it all convinced him that his mother had been planning something big but had been too careful to put it in writing. She’d retained that habit throughout her life Florian realized, making him wonder if her journals would provide any of the answers they were seeking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dearest Diary, tomorrow is the day. It will be harder to leave than I expected. Mother excused me from lessons this week so I could prepare for our long journey to Paris. We will be staying with relatives and acquaintances of Mother’s along the way. Mother says she is looking forward to seeing these people, but I also wonder if she’s testing me. It wouldn’t do to embarrass her in front of the Parisian elite. I suppose it will make the travel easier, but I am so impatient for Paris that some days I think I will burst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Florian skipped ahead, imagining his mother writing these words. There were numerous entries about her journey to Paris, detailing the places they stayed and the people she met. Some entries were descriptions of social events she attended and who she talked to or who she danced with while others were quick, single line entries noting her new destination.</p>
<p>Skipping ahead to a random page, he read the topmost entry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His name is Florent du Rochefort and he’s the most handsome man I’ve ever seen with platinum blond hair and beautiful amethyst colored eyes. We escaped into the garden while Mother was talking to some old crone dripping in diamonds.  Florent had filled his pockets with chocolates and we shared them in the gazebo before purposely dancing the clumsiest most outrageous dance we could manage. We nearly laughed ourselves sick before we were discovered and escorted inside. Mother was so angry her whole face turned red but Florent claimed responsibility and there was nothing she could say.  She lectured me for an hour when returned to our rooms but I barely heard a word of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Florian?” Ray rested a hand on Florian’s shoulder. “It’s getting late.” He studied Florian’s face, trying to decipher the expression he wore. “Are you alright? If it’s too difficult…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Florian insisted, marking the page and setting the diary aside. “They just met, Mother and Father. I think she fell in love with him at that first dance.” He stood, close enough to Ray that he could reach out and touch his face. “They snuck out into the garden, ate chocolates and danced. I never imagined Mother capable of something so improper, but reading her words… I can picture it.”</p>
<p>“Something like this?” Ray asked, taking Florian’s hand and spinning them both into the center of the room where there was space to dance. It wasn’t a proper waltz, but they moved together easily with Florian humming a half-remembered tune and both of them making up the rest as they went along.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Did you get any sleep last night?” Laila teased as she thumped a book down in front of Ray. His glare was interrupted by another yawn and she laughed. “Besson.” She pointed to an entry in Aristocratic Families of France that started on that page and extended through five more pages, ending in a family tree. “There’s no listing for Helene Besson but there is a Suzette. There’s no Maurice, but his last name was Rochefort.”</p>
<p>“According to Helene’s diary, Maurice was her half-brother.” Ray traced the family tree upwards. “Here, Florian’s family line connects with Helene’s mother’s line here.” Ray tapped the book, thinking hard. “A matrilineal line.” He shared his excitement with Laila. “According to the diary, Helene called herself the spare until her older sister was killed in an accident. Up to that point, her mother had focused most of her attention on Suzette.”  Ray picked up the book and led Laila to Florian’s office.</p>
<p>“The Flame of Mughal,” Ray started without warning, “was the secret of its location passed through any oldest child or just the male heirs?”</p>
<p>“The oldest male heirs,” Florian rose to meet Ray and accepted the book Ray handed him. He followed along as Ray pointed out the family tree. “You think Mother’s family passed something down through the oldest female heirs?” He frowned, trying to remember what his mother had written in her diary. “It is possible, but…. “ An icy cold sensation had him reaching for the nearest chair. A dim, vague memory teased at his consciousness. “Could there have been two diamonds?”</p>
<p>“Have you remembered something?” Ray pressed. He handed the book to Laila and knelt next to Florian. </p>
<p>“No,” Florian shook his head in frustration. “I’m imagining things. That damned diamond was such a burden on my mother but I never understood her almost fanatical devotion to it. If there were two…. It might explain…” Florian looked away, unable to voice the word that his treacherous mind had supplied. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought his mother’s protectiveness for the Rochefort treasure a madness, but he’d never once spoken the word.</p>
<p>“There certainly was a secret,” Ray offered, giving Florian an out from those terrible thoughts. “But we have no evidence that it was a rare gem.”</p>
<p>“It has to be something of value,” Laila interjected, “Why else would the Colonel’s heirs want those books? There has to be something in them that we’ve missed.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully Solomon will have more luck in his pursuits,” Ray stood, resting his hand on Florian’s shoulder. “Finish the accounts and meet us for lunch. Laila and I will keep looking for clues.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Florian rose and crossed the room to his desk where he had placed his mother’s diary. “Perhaps you’ll find something that I missed.” It was more difficult to hand over the book than he expected but he knew Ray would give it back so he let it go. It took him a long time before he could return his thoughts to the household accounts. It was only as he was setting his pen down and closing the ledger that a new thought occurred to him. </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Ray asked, concerned but not alarmed that Florian was paging through one of Ray’s business ledgers. From the binding, Ray could tell it was several years old.</p>
<p>“Did my mother spend the money?” Florian asked, continuing to turn pages. He surrendered the book to Ray easily. “Did she cash your check?”</p>
<p>“Florian...” There were parts of their history Ray didn’t like to dredge up. Yes, Florian’s account was a joke that they shared, but that was quite different from the cold reality of Florian selling himself to Ray to save his mother from having to choose between him and the Flame of Mughal. Ray had never told Florian what happened to that check and until now, Florian had never asked.</p>
<p>“She cashed it,” Ray confirmed, closing the ledger and returning it to the drawer where Ray kept his old business records. Funny, he'd never actually thought of Florian as a business transaction until now. Ray’s initial offer to Lady du Rochefort had simply been a means to obtain the Flame of Mughal. Florian, with his captivating amethyst eyes, silent strength and fierce loyalty had been the treasure Ray hadn’t anticipated.</p>
<p>“From what I remember, she paid the servants their back wages and settled her accounts with the butcher, grocer and other tradesmen, clearing all of those debts. Your mother also paid off three mortgages at the bank – the mansion in Paris, the Loire castle, and an estate in Nimes.”</p>
<p>“Nimes?” Florian closed his eyes, concentrating hard but the sliver of a memory eluded him, “Ray, I don’t remember ever hearing about Nimes. Mother never took me there.”</p>
<p>“She paid off the mortgages with my money so I own the properties now, at least I own them until you can pay your debt in full.” Ray couldn’t resist taking Florian’s account book from his pocket. Ray carried the book everywhere, adding to the enormous debt every time the mood struck him, He delighted in adding ridiculous charges and waiting for Florian to find them in the accounts book. The ranting was quite entertaining.</p>
<p>“What about the other mortgaged properties? There were several others that I know of, but not all in France, There was a villa in Spain and Italy, and a country estate in England, There may have been others – my ancestors acquired a lot of property.  Much of the family treasure was stolen during the Commune. My father was severely wounded trying to drive intruders from the house. In the chaos property deeds may have been stolen along with the gold and silver.” Florian shook his head, frustrated by his ignorance, “I don’t know what we owned or what Mother sold or mortgaged.” His breath hitched and he looked halfway between tears and anger. “Why didn’t she trust me enough to tell me?”</p>
<p>“She was trying to spare you, Florian.”</p>
<p>“Look what it did to her,” Florian growled, clenching his fists, “Keeping so many secrets. I could have helped her; carried some of her burden. Safeguarding that damned diamond was my birthright. I was of age. It was my duty, not Mother’s. Why wouldn’t she let it go?”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you that, Florian. Your mother had her reasons.” </p>
<p>“Those reasons got her killed!” Florian cried, tears spilling down his face, even while his posture radiated anger and frustration. </p>
<p>Ray pulled Florian into his arms. Florian resisted for a moment but finally relented. Ray could feel the tension in Florian’s body and tightened his hold, waiting for him to calm. It never took long, but it had taken Ray many months to accept that Florian trusted him so completely.</p>
<p>Helene Besson du Rochefort couldn’t answer her son’s questions, but Ray was ready to do everything in his power to help Florian learn what he needed to know. Fair warning to anyone who would stand in their way.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“I deserve a day off,” Laila announced as she dropped into a chair at the dinner table. Solomon, and Florian were already seated and Ray was in his study finishing the paperwork after meeting with a new client. He would be joining them shortly. “Prying up book plates is harder than it sounds.”</p>
<p>“Would you actually take a day off?” Florian asked. He couldn’t remember her being absent for an entire day in the time he’d been living with Ray.</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Laila conceded, pouring herself a coffee and adding three sugar cubes. “It’s the idea that counts.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Florian accepted her logic without question. It was easier and caused less headaches that way. He’d topped off his tea with more hot water and settled in to wait for Ray. Solomon had already started in on the bread basket claiming that he’d missed lunch. None of them wanted to discuss the puzzles they were trying to solve until Ray arrived, </p>
<p>“I’ve been wondering, Florian...” Solomon said as he pulled his bread apart methodically, placing each piece on the bread plate in a pattern only he understood. He wouldn’t eat a single bite until the bread had been completely dissected, and then he’d work from the plate edge inward, always saving the pieces in the center for last. The process fascinated Florian but just made Laila shake her head.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Florian prompted when Solomon’s question remained unasked.</p>
<p>“Did you ever travel with your father or only with your mother?” Solomon finished his bread ritual and picked up a morsel to eat. He seemed to be barely interested in the answer to his question.</p>
<p>“I was seven when father died but he had fallen ill before I was born. I don’t remember traveling before that, but I might have been too young to retain the memory. After the funeral Mother and I remained in Paris for six weeks to observe an appropriate period of morning, We traveled for the next year, mostly staying with relatives. I’ll make a list of all the places I remember if you think it would be useful.”</p>
<p>“I think it might be very useful,” Solomon commented mildly. He was studying Florian now, in much the same manner as he’d been scrutinizing his bread plate. It made Florian slightly uncomfortable, but he pushed that aside. Solomon was a trustworthy friend; Florian had no reason to be wary of him. Still, he felt better when Ray strode into the room and reached for the coffee before he’d even taken his seat.</p>
<p>The servants arrived with dinner and conversation remained light as they dined. It was only after plates were cleared and they were lingering over coffee that Solomon brought up the topic they’d been saving.</p>
<p>“I spent the day in the archives of the Department of Records. They house all official documents from birth and death certificates to marriage licenses and deeds of property. The deeds are mostly for land in or near Paris, but there is a small section containing deeds for properties outside of Paris, either purchased or inherited by someone residing in Paris. That was the section I concentrated on today.”</p>
<p>“You found something? Ray leaned closer, eager to hear Solomon’s reply. To his left, Florian remained seated but he was gripping and twisting his napkin. </p>
<p>“Helene Besson du Rochefort was the last of the Besson line. Although she cut ties with her family when she married Florent, her family never renounced her formally. That means Helene was the sole heir to the Besson holdings, With her death, everything passes to Florian. He’s now the sole heir to both the Rochefort and Besson families”</p>
<p>“Get on with it,” Ray urged, “Tell us what Florian inherits.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t have time to get all the details and I’m not sure they’ll have the complete information on file. From what I can tell, the family’s main residence was an estate just outside Nimes. “</p>
<p>“Let’s go!” Laila cheered, looking to the others for agreement. Ray laughed and nodded. </p>
<p>“Yes, we’ll go, but let’s hear what else Solomon has to say.”</p>
<p>”Helene mortgaged the property several years ago, but she repaid that mortgage in full the day she died.”</p>
<p>“Just like you said,” Florian commented, frowning, “But why would she pay off that property if she’d cut off ties with her family? Why not pay off one of Father’s properties instead?”</p>
<p>“She paid off three mortgages,” Ray replied, “Your home, Loire castle, and her childhood home. Paying off your house makes sense. The castle housed the Flame of Mughal, so she had to pay that off in order to safeguard the diamond. If we are right and there is something valuable entrusted to the Bessons, it’s likely that it’s hidden in that estate in Nimes.”</p>
<p>“We still have no idea what that valuable item might be and where it would be hidden.” Solomon pointed out. He turned to Laila, seated at his right side and asked, “Did you find any more of Helene’s books?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. I’ve checked the book plates on about half the collection. There are more than sixty books that belonged to Florian’s father, but none of Florian’s or his mother’s. There was one oddity in the bunch – a book of children’s nursery rhymes. It’s the only children’s book I’ve seen. The rest are mostly science and history, and a few novels.”</p>
<p>“Does the children’s book have a blue and white cover with a picture of children dancing?” Florian asked. When Laila confirmed it, he laughed. “That’s mine. I snuck it into the library once when Mother forgot to lock the door. I was very upset when I couldn’t get it back. Without it, we couldn’t play the tapping game.”</p>
<p>“The tapping game?” Solomon asked. “I’ve never heard of it.”</p>
<p>“Mother and I played it all the time when I was young, She’d start a rhyme or song and tap my hand on certain words, then I would repeat the rhyme and the tapping. It was something we could do quietly so it didn’t disturb father. After he died, we travelled a lot and it was a way to pass the time without making a mess.” Florian blushed lightly and admitted, “I wasn’t very good about putting my toys away.”</p>
<p>“Do you remember one of the rhymes you used for the game?” Ray asked, holding his hand out to Florian, palm down.</p>
<p>“I’ll try. It’s been many years since Mother and I played.”  He hummed for a moment, thinking before took Ray’s hand in his left and held his right pointer finger poised over Ray’s hand. With a nod he began to sing </p>
<p>The moon (tap) is risen, beaming, <br/>The golden stars (tap) are gleaming<br/>So brightly in the skies;<br/>The hushed, black (tap) woods (tap) are dreaming,<br/>The mists, like phantoms seeming,<br/>From meadows magically rise.</p>
<p>Look at the moon (tap) so lonely!<br/>One half is shining only,<br/>Yet she is round (tap) and bright (tap);<br/>Thus oft we laugh unknowing<br/>At things that are not (tap) showing (tap),<br/>That still are hidden (tap) from our sight.</p>
<p>When he finished, he withdrew his hands and placed them on his lap, still blushing.</p>
<p>“I think I tapped at the right places, but it has been a long time.”</p>
<p>“Did you play the tapping with all your rhymes or only some.” Ray asked, his eyes bright with excitement.</p>
<p>“There were several, maybe as many as a dozen for the game, but not every rhyme in the book. If I looked through it I might remember which ones we used.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get it,” Laila was already on her feet. </p>
<p>“Bring the three copies of The Treasure Map too,” Solomon suggested. “Florian, did your mother read to you at night?”</p>
<p>“Occasionally. Usually it was the nanny, until I was too old to have one.” Florian frowned, considering. “I need to read The Treasure Map. Perhaps I’d remember her reading it to me.”</p>
<p>“Did your mother ever sing to you or play a song regularly.” Ray wondered.</p>
<p>“I assume you don’t mean the waltz she used when teaching me to dance?” Florian made a face that caused Ray and Solomon to laugh.</p>
<p>“Not the easiest lessons?” Solomon asked, to which Florian just shook his head. Solomon had seen the man dance, and Ray had partnered with him often in the privacy of their home. From the way he danced now, neither one would have expected him to have had a difficult time learning.</p>
<p>“I was forever tripping over myself and stepping on Mother’s feet. I didn’t get much better until my friend Vincent took pity on me. We snuck away to practice every chance we got. Our parents were convinced we were up to mischief.”  </p>
<p>“I’ve met Vincent,” Ray reminded him, causing Florian to laugh and blush at the same time. He was grateful to see Laila returning before the conversation revealed any of his and Vincent’s more memorable misadventures. </p>
<p>“This is your copy,” Laila handed Florian the topmost copy of the novel. “You can share with Ray. Solomon, you get Florian’s father’s copy and I’ll take his mother’s copy. The code sheets are inside the books.</p>
<p>“Let’s move to the parlor. We’ll be more comfortable. Laila would you ask cook to have the dessert cart delivered in an hour?”</p>
<p>“Right away.” She left at a brisk trot while the others retired to the adjacent parlor. Ray immediately claimed the 2-seat settee and pulled Florian down beside him. They shared books often with Ray holding the book and Florian nestled at Ray’s side. Solomon watched them settle, smiling at how easily they accommodated each other without seeming to realize it.</p>
<p>“The Treasure Map,” Florian read aloud, opening the cover where he traced his name on the bookplate before turning to page one of the story. “Do you want to read?” Florian asked Ray. “If I hear it, it might help me remember.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was an hour after sunrise and Durant Vautour was dousing his campfire with the dregs of yesterday’s coffee. The fire sputtered, as if choking on the foul liquid. Vautour picked up his gear and motioned for his guide to take the lead. As they left the small clearing, a handful of glowing embers were the only indication that the men had ever been there.</p>
<p>The jungle was treacherous, every step a risk of injury or death. Durant Vautour took long, confident strides, slowing only to slice his machete through a particularly dense bit of vegetation. Beaumond the guide kept pace, wielding his own machete with the strength and ease of frequent practice. </p>
<p>A team of local men hired for the expedition followed with the equipment and supplies. Vautour paid them little mind; it was Beaumond’s job to keep track of them. Vautour’s responsibility was getting the entire group to their destination. For that, he needed the map.</p>
<p>Patting the inner pocket of his jacket, Vautour was comforted by the faint crinkling of paper that proved the map was safely in the jacket’s secret pocket.</p>
<p>Six weeks ago he’d thought the map was nothing more than a rumor. But then there had been the dying man and the loose rock that brought down a crumbling wall, exposing a once-hidden opening to a secret chamber. There had been nothing inside. Nothing but another puzzle to be solved, and he was the one to solve it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Are you enjoying this?” Ray asked, nudging Florian to make sure he was still awake. Florian opened his eyes and gave Ray a faint smile.</p>
<p>“I’m listening. It does sound vaguely familiar.” He laughed as he confessed, “But then I’ve read quite a few of these kinds of adventure stories. After a while they start to sound alike.” Across the room Solomon snorted a laugh. </p>
<p>“Ray, why don’t you and Florian read the novel while Solomon helps me finish the journals?” Laila suggested. She secretly enjoyed these kinds of novels, and fully intended to read The Treasure Map later, but there were more important matters at hand. </p>
<p>“Excellent suggestion,” Solomon seconded the matter. He indulged in such novels occasionally but would much rather focus on the journals. There had to be something other than Florian’s childhood memories to provide clues to the puzzle they were trying to solve.  From Ray’s expression, Solomon knew Ray would have preferred the journals also, but he agreed to continue reading the novel for Florian’s sake.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Florian said as he stifled a yawn. “I’m rather tired. If you’d excuse me?” He stood, motioning for Ray to remain seated. With a polite, “good evening” he excused himself and left the room. Ray rose, ready to follow, when Laila stopped him.</p>
<p>“We can handle this. It can’t be easy for him, discovering so much of his mother’s past.” Laila’s soft expression eased the apprehension that was building in Ray’s chest. He touched her shoulder and gave her a rare, soft smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he told her, before looking at Solomon and repeating his thanks. He couldn’t imagine his life without his dearest friend and newest ally. He worked hard to be worthy of their unwavering loyalty and he trusted them enough to take their advice. He wished them a good night, but they heard the words as intended: good luck.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“I thought you’d stay downstairs longer,” Florian commented when Ray joined him in their suite. His face was damp and he was holding his toothbrush when Ray came to stand in the bathroom doorway. </p>
<p>“Laila and Solomon chased me away,” he answered absently, his mind clearly on more immediate interests, Such as Florian, shirtless. There was a patch of freckles on one shoulder that Ray liked to taste. He moved forward, hungry for them, and for Florian and was met halfway by his equally ravenous companion.</p>
<p>They’d been together long enough that words weren’t necessary. They understood what they wanted and what their partner needed, and they took their time fulfilling every one of those wants and needs.</p>
<p>“What are you humming,” Ray asked sleepily when he roused enough to lift his head, At first he thought he was dreaming but then he realized he was hearing music.</p>
<p>“Au Clair de la Lune (Under the Moonlight),” Florian answered, shifting to give Ray a kiss on the forehead, “I didn’t mean to wake you. I just had this sudden memory and it wouldn’t let me sleep.”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard you sing this before,” Ray realized. “Did your mother teach it to you?”</p>
<p>“She did,” Florian smiled, answering before Ray asked, “It was a tapping game song and a lullaby, When I’d outgrown most of the other songs, she still sang this one. She even used it to teach me to dance. Well, that and Sur le Pont d'Avignon, (On the Bridge of Avignon) but I think everyone in France learns to dance to that.”</p>
<p>“I never did,” Ray confessed, “although I have heard the song,”</p>
<p>“I’ll teach you tomorrow,” Florian offered before covering a yawn. “Close your eyes. I’ll sing Under the Moonlight to help you sleep.”</p>
<p>Ray nestled down under the covers and closed his eyes, letting Florian’s quiet song help him drift away. Far back in his mind was a thought that what he was hearing was important, but he was tired and already drifting off before that thought took hold.</p>
<p>Under the Moonlight (Au Claire de la Lune)</p>
<p>Under the moonlight: “My friend Pierrot<br/>Lend me your pen So I can write a note.<br/>My candle is out, I no longer have a light.<br/>Open your door for me, For the love of God!”</p>
<p>Under the moonlight: Pierrot replied,<br/>“I don’t have a pen, I’m in my bed.<br/>Go to the neighbor’s house, I believe she’s there,<br/>Because in her kitchen, Someone lit a match.”</p>
<p>Under the moonlight: Kind Rubin<br/>Knocks at the brunette’s door. All of a sudden she replies,<br/>“Who’s knocking like that?” He says in turn,<br/>“Open your door, For the god of love.”</p>
<p>Under the moonlight: Only a little can be seen,<br/>The pen was looked for A light was looked for,<br/>Searching like this I don’t know what was found,<br/>But I do know that the door Was closed on them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>English language translation of Under the Moonlight (Au Clair de la Lune) from this website: <br/>https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&amp;p=161</p>
<p>English Language version of select verses of The Moon Has Risen (Der Mond ist aufgegangen) from this website:<br/>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_Mond_ist_aufgegangen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mother has come from Nimes to persuade me,” Helene wrote in her journal. “but she is too late. Florent and I were secretly married twelve days ago and nothing she can say will change that. What she will tell the foreign Count is not my concern. I never met the man, and hope I never will. I hold him no ill will, but I refuse to be a pawn in a game that started generations before I was born.”<br/>XXXXX</p>
<p>“Check the next marker,” Laila urged, barely able to stop herself from reaching over Ray’s shoulder and turning the pages herself. Across the room, Solomon was reading his way through Florent du Rochefort’s journals. So far he had found nothing of use, other than a brief sentence mentioning that Helene seemed distracted long after her mother’s visit. Ray had left Florian asleep upstairs and hoped he would remain there until they read through his mother's diary.</p>
<p>XXXXXX<br/>“Imagine my shock when a letter arrived long after her funeral. I was unable and, in honesty, unwilling to attend. She never forgave me for marrying Florent. That I would bear no daughters was salt in the wound. As if our losses were out of spite and not grievous misfortune. Our little Florian is healthy, and I would not trade him for anything, Perhaps it is better this way; he will have enough responsibilities. If my resolve holds, I can spare him this one thing.”<br/>XXXXXX</p>
<p>Without waiting for Laila’s prompt, Ray turned to the next marker and read the sole entry on that page. The handwriting was hurried and uneven, quite different from that in the earlier entries.</p>
<p>XXXXX<br/>“Dearest Florent, how I miss you. Without your steady presence I am weak and weary. My resolve falters. Try as I might, I fear I can not spare our dear child from the burdens passed down from our ancestors. May they be twice damned for this.  Mother’s letter remained in a drawer, unread until today. We never reconciled in this life, and I had regretted it of late. Damn my weakness. I should have burned the damned letter. Now I can not look at my precious child without Mother’s words piercing my heart. Would that she had had the strength to destroy that cursed thing.”<br/>XXXXX</p>
<p>“Turn the page,” Laila urged impatiently. She reached over to turn it herself, but Ray gave her a look. She sighed and retreated, pulling a chair closer and taking a seat, sitting on her hands in an effort to avoid irritating Ray and more than she already had.</p>
<p>Ray wasn’t surprised to turn the page of the diary and see an envelope. As expected, it was from Helene’s mother and it was accusatory and unforgiving, </p>
<p>XXXXX<br/>My Daughter Helene, </p>
<p>This is my last attempt to make you understand the harm your foolish marriage has brought upon this family. You are the last of the mother-daughter line and know what must be done to preserve the Besson family’s honor. It is the most sacred of trusts, yet your reckless marriage will be the ruin of everything.</p>
<p>Your Heart is impure.<br/>Your Mind is troubled<br/>Your Body is weak<br/>Your Resolve is broken</p>
<p>By taking the Rochefort name, you have claimed what is not yours and forsaken your birthright. The Besson line will end with me, You are no longer welcome to it nor worthy of it. </p>
<p>The Ember will be ash.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Ray refolded the letter and placed it back into the envelope while searching his memory for something Florian had said yesterday. He had left Florian asleep in their room and was surprised but grateful that he hadn’t joined them yet. He wouldn’t hide any of these things from Florian but knowing what they contained might help him comfort Florian when he read them. It was clear that Helene loved her son, but her ruined relationship with her mother and her struggle to carry the Besson secret would surely make Florian weep.</p>
<p>“Ray, Laila, look at this.” Solomon’s interruption was a welcome one and the edge of excitement in his voice sent Ray and Laila hurrying to his side. Solomon was holding an ivory envelope. As Ray approached, he could see that it was addressed to Florian at this address. “I wasn’t getting anywhere with Florent’s journals so I thought I’d try Maurice’s.” Solomon explained. “This was hidden under the endpaper.” He pointed to a slit that ran the length of the endpaper creating a narrow pocket between it and the cover of the journal.</p>
<p>Ray’s hands were steady as he removed the thick letter from the envelope but inside his nerves were humming with tension. His well honed instincts told him that this was going to answer some of their questions but tear Florian’s heart in two.</p>
<p>XXXXX<br/>My Dearest Florian,</p>
<p>Our home is dark and cold without you. Only now that you are gone do I understand how foolish I have been. I chose your father and lost my family, I chose family honor and lost you. It is far too late to undo the choices I’ve made, All I can do is send you my love and try to give you a future without an obligation to cold and unforgiving legacies.</p>
<p>You are well aware of the Rochefort treasure. The Flame of Mughal has been at the heart of the Rochefort family since the king entrusted it to your ancestor. Legend says that it is a cursed jewel, and I truly believe that. I will do everything in my power to make the curse end with me.</p>
<p>As this may be my last opportunity, allow me to amend another wrong, I’ve told you little of my family in hopes of saving you from inheriting the burden of the Besson legacy. Like the Rocheforts, we once received a royal favor. This item was entrusted to my foremother by the queen. It was done in great secrecy and that secret has been passed down from mother to eldest daughter, ending with me. When none of my daughters survived, I started to teach you the codes you would need to know. When I learned of the true history of that legacy, I stopped. The reason my mother so strongly opposed my marriage to your father was the curse I almost inflicted upon you, my precious Florian. </p>
<p>Once I might have turned to my brother Maurice for help. Although we shared a father only, I loved him enough to beg dear Florent to have him adopted into the Rocheforts when it seemed that my own family would cast him out as a bastard. I even trusted him enough to let him mentor you after dear Florent had passed. Had I not loved him so, I would have seen his deceitfulness sooner and shielded you from his presence. I can only hope that you are safe with Count Courland. I believe he is a good man.</p>
<p>I had stopped teaching you the codes long before I learned of Maurice’s true nature but you knew enough without understanding that you could have been in grave danger. Given the gravity of our situation, I removed all but one piece of evidence of the Besson legacy from your life and our home. My weakness would not allow me to destroy the page I have included here. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was wrong for me to take not one but both family legacies from you. If you feel that way, please do not think too harshly of me. It was done out of love for you. You are too kind, too gentle, and too loving to be forced to make the kinds of decisions I have made. </p>
<p>You may feel that I’ve traded you for the Flame of Mughal, but please understand that I allowed you to go so that you would be safe. The money I received from Count Courland will be used to pay our immediate debts and provide you with enough property to claim your title should you want it. There is enough of value in these properties to free you and ensure a life of comfort. Live well, my dear child, and know that I have always loved you above all, my most precious treasure.</p>
<p>Your Loving Mother<br/>XXXXX</p>
<p>There was a second page written in an unfamiliar hand. The paper was old and the ink was faded but still legible. There were only a few lines of text and no signature:</p>
<p>XXXXX<br/>By the Queen’s command, this item I entrust to my most faithful and loyal lady in waiting, <br/>May she and her daughters keep it safe in her majesty’s name. </p>
<p>Where there is a Flame, there will be no Ember. <br/>May the two be forever separate and apart. <br/>XXXXX</p>
<p>Ray finished reading the letter aloud and lowered it to the desk. He was keenly aware of Laila’s and Solomon’s presence, but it was the man behind him that had his full attention. </p>
<p>“How much did you hear?” Ray asked, turning to Florian and opening his arms in an offer of comfort, Without hesitation Florian accepted, stepping into the embrace. It was a long moment before Florian pulled away and wiped his tears away before answering.</p>
<p>“I heard most of what you read, but the part at the end was wrong.” Florian cleared his throat. “Mother always said ‘Where there is a Flame, there will be an Ember.’ There was no second line.”</p>
<p>“This was important enough for your mother to risk keeping it, even after she got rid of everything else related to the Besson legacy.” Solomon said, reading the second document again. “It must have been given to your mother’s ancestors along with the item.”</p>
<p>“So the queen gave her lady in waiting something valuable enough to require a great deal of secrecy.” Laila commented as she paged through a copy of The Treasure Map. “Did any of you finish reading this?” When the three men admitted that they hadn’t finished the book she tapped her copy. “Well I think someone had better read it. There has to be a reason for three copies and the marks we found.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we all take a section? We’ll finish faster that way. I’ll take the first third, Solomon can take the second and Ray the third.” Solomon picked up the second copy of the book while Laila offered the third copy to Ray. To Florian she offered one of Helene’s journals. “We didn’t find anything else that seemed related to this Besson legacy. You might find something we missed.” Florian moved to accept the book, then stopped.</p>
<p>“Did anyone read father’s journal?” When the trio admitted that they had merely skimmed Florent’s journal Florian asked for that instead.</p>
<p>Getting comfortable, everyone began to read, It wasn’t long before Ray broke the silence, reading from his section of The Treasure Map.</p>
<p>XXXXX<br/>“Durant Vautour had known Nicolas Beaumond for years but he’d never seen the man as stubbornly uncommunicative as he had been for the duration of this expedition. When they set up camp that night, Vautour invited Beaumond into his tent and produced a bottle of fine spirits he’d been saving for a celebration once they’d found the treasure. It seemed a worthy sacrifice to open it now, especially if it loosened his friend’s tongue.</p>
<p>“Drink, old friend, and I’ll tell you a story.” Vautour poured a measure of amber liquid into his friend’s glass and made himself as comfortable as possible on a camp stool. It took two glasses and several more requests before Beaumond began to speak in a voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>“It was late August in Cairo and hotter than a campfire at ten in the evening. I’d just been out to dinner with a friend and was walking back to my hotel when I was attacked by a madman wielding a long knife. He didn’t make a sound as he approached. I only knew he was there by the flash of his blade and the stench of his breath. </p>
<p>I was a handspan from death when the damndest thing happened. There was a flicker in the man’s eyes, a reflection of fire, and then his body erupted into flames. The poor devil didn’t have time to make a sound. </p>
<p>I backed away as fast as I could without looking away. It was as if my eyes were locked on that horrible sight. In minutes he’d been reduced to ash. Even the handle of his knife burned. The oddest thing is, just for a moment, I thought I saw something sparkling like a gemstone in the ashes. I bent down to touch that spot and remembered the legend of the dead man’s heart.” Beaumond looked to Vautour for recognition of the legend but Vautour had never heard of it. He leaned forward to refill Beaumond’s glass and urged him to continue.</p>
<p>“You sure you haven’t heard this one? He asked before sharing the tale.</p>
<p>“The emperor of a mighty kingdom possessed a pair of priceless gems. The first was a beautiful, brilliant white diamond which he proudly displayed on his throne. The second was a rare blood red diamond that shone malevolently even in the brightest light. The sight of the rare red stone so distressed the Empress that the emperor commanded it to be moved to his private rooms where few would see it.”</p>
<p>“Word of the white diamond spread to other kingdoms and invaders frequently tried to get past the Emperor’s defenses. Each attack was turned back until a group of soldiers from Europe arrived and breached the Emperors defenses. Along with the white diamond, they claimed the Emperor’s favorite daughter but they never knew about or found the red diamond, </p>
<p>Setting out with his army to rescue his daughter, the Emperor had a special pouch made so he could keep the red diamond close to his heart.  Months later, when the Emperor was struck down, it is said that, as his last breath left his body, he burst into flames and burned through the night, At the first light of dawn the fire had burned out leaving ashes and a dark blood-red diamond where the emperor’s heart had been,</p>
<p>They say the red diamond’s original name was lost, so it was renamed Dead Man’s Heart. It’s said that if that gem is ever reunited with the white diamond, they will both burst into flames and burn everyone and everything around them to ash.<br/>XXXXX</p>
<p>“Florian, could the Besson treasure be a blood red diamond. Could that be the Ember?”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” he said slowly, “the document Mother saved says ‘Where there is a Flame, there will be no Ember. May the two be forever separate and apart.’ If there is some truth in that story, the white diamond is the Flame of Mughal and the red diamond is the Ember of Mughal. They were to be kept separate because of the harm the pair brought to the Emperor, his family and kingdom.” Florian thought a moment, frowning, then added, “The phrase Mother taught me is different, ‘Where there is a Flame, there will be an Ember.’”</p>
<p>“It’s different because your mother married your father, breaking the rule that the Flame and Ember must be kept apart. Having only one child caused the Besson and Rochefort legacies to be joined into one inheritance making Florian the owner of both the Flame and the Ember.” Solomon theorized.</p>
<p>“The Flame is gone,” Florian reminded all of them. “The entire Loire castle collapsed on top of it. It’s unsalvageable,”</p>
<p>“Never say never,” Ray insisted, a devilish gleam in his eyes. “Your mother paid the mortgage on that property with the money I lent her so until you can repay that loan, it’s my land. I might decide to excavate.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome to it, if you can find it.” Florian dismissed the idea of digging up the Flame as another of Ray’s whimsies. He had to have at least one impossible plan in the works or he got bored, </p>
<p>“So we know where the Flame is,” Laila said. “Are we convinced the Besson treasure is a red diamond?”</p>
<p>“It could be,” Florian was tapping the back of his hand and frowning in concentration. “The tapping game used red several times, along with star, moon, and shining. I should write down all the words I remember.”</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s the key to the marks in these books,” Laila lifted her copy of The Treasure Map. “We need to see if the dots correspond to certain words on the page.”</p>
<p>“Oh for…” Solomon thumped his book down and turned to the first page, He studied the ink mark and the page for a minute before announcing, “I can’t believe we’ve all been so blind. The book is called The Treasure Map.” Solomon held up the book and tapped the ink mark then poked at the text of the story. “X marks the spot.”</p>
<p>With various sounds of dismay, the group studied their books and visualized where the ink mark would land if superimposed over the page. When they found a word that was potentially useful, they called it out to Florian to add to his written list of possible key words.</p>
<p>In the end they had discovered a potential match for every mark in Florent’s copy of The Treasure Map. Solomon then demanded to be fed so they broke for a late lunch and lingered over it for an hour before returning to their task.</p>
<p>Having a break helped speed up the word discovery process and they were able to complete both Helene’s and Florian’s books.</p>
<p>“So what do we have?” Solomon asked, taking the lead once they were all seated in the library again. Ray had produced a chalkboard from somewhere and they took turns adding words to the list </p>
<p>Bright		Shining		Moon		Star		Dark          Woods	        Hidden		Shadow		Dance	Knife<br/>Red			White		Blood		Heart	Steps         Water		Flame		Ember		Burn		Heat<br/>Loyalty		Test			Ritual		Cup		Silence</p>
<p>The list continued until there were thirty unique words. There had been duplicates, but they hadn’t bothered to write them down more than once. When they were finished to everyone’s satisfaction Florian offered up a few of the tap games he remembered. Some of the tap words were already on the list while others, or variations of them, needed to be added</p>
<p>When they got to the song Under the Moonlight, Ray pulled Florian up into a dance pose before waltzing them around the room. Florian continued to sing, encouraging Laila and Solomon to join them in the dancing and singing. Solomon protested half-heartedly at first, but soon he was moving along with Laila in a modified waltz that seemed to work for them – and spared their feet from accidental missteps. </p>
<p>Ray pulled Florian close and slowed their steps down until they were merely swaying in place. There was a mystery to be solved, but first there was a kiss that needed to be given and a second received, and there was dancing just for the sake of dancing. Flames, Embers, and everything else could wait.<br/>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ray,” Florian prodded his lover’s side urgently. “Wake up. I think there’s someone in the house.” Unless he was exhausted, Florian was a light sleeper. In fact he hadn’t been sleeping at all, he’d been sitting by the fire reading one of his father’s journals.  Then he’d heard the distinctive sound of breaking glass.</p>
<p>“What did you hear?” Ray whispered, coming to full wakefulness with a speed that Florian envied. </p>
<p>“It sounds like they broke the glass in my office,” Florian replied as he quickly dressed, Ray might be agile in his robes but Florian was more comfortable in his usual attire, although he did forgo the jacket, vest and tie.</p>
<p>Whip at his waist and gun in hand Ray opened the door to their suite cautiously and looked out before slipping into the shadowed hallway and moving toward the back staircase. Florian counted to ten before following, knowing that he’d never match Ray for speed and stealth. He was carrying the fireplace poker and wearing his boots. Ray had been teaching him survival fighting and Florian had learned how much damage he could inflict with a solid kick.</p>
<p>“Ray, Florian” Solomon met them just before the staircase and they descended one at a time, senses on high alert. They heard the harsh, low voices and the sounds of a hurried search well before they reached Ray’s study.</p>
<p>“Wait here,” Ray breathed against Florian’s ear. “Don’t let them escape.” Florian brushed his hand against Ray’s as a confirmation and then he was alone in the hallway, fireplace poker at the ready.</p>
<p>There was cursing and the sound of something shattering - probably Ray’s desk lamp. Someone struck the closed study door and there was a scrabbling for the doorknob before another curse, louder and closer this time, and the distinct sound of a fist striking flesh. Oh, and there was the whistle-crack of Ray’s whip and a wordless cry of pain.  Florian tightened his grip and pushed back hard on his need to go to Ray and Solomon’s aid.</p>
<p>“Florian,” Laila’s urgent whisper forced his attention away from the closed door of the study and the melee beyond. “In the library.”</p>
<p>Without hesitation Florian followed her, straining to hear telltale sounds of these additional intruders. He tried to get in front of her, to go first but she just held up her hand and, even in darkness with only pale starlight to guide them, he could easily see her expression of reproach. </p>
<p>A nod and then Laila was gone, easing the library door open and sliding inside as silent as a shadow. Florian took one deep breath and followed, determined to protect Laila, whatever the cost.</p>
<p>A single dark shape outlined against the desk was all Florian had time to see before a rush of air warned him of a second intruder and an incoming attack to his right. Quickly lifting the fireplace poker, Florian managed to deflect the blow, but nearly lost his grip on the poker. Letting Ray’s training take over, he turned and kicked out with his left leg enough to bring the heel of his boot against his attacker’s right shin. </p>
<p>A hard thud and a harsh curse deeper in the room let Florian know that Laila had scored a hit on the other intruder, but he didn’t allow that to distract him. His knowledge of the room and its contents gave him an advantage in the semi-darkness and Ray had been training him how to use such knowledge effectively. It still made him wince when he thrust the poker forward as if he were fencing and heard his opponent fall backward against the bookshelves. The villain had better not have damaged any of those books.</p>
<p>”Gotcha” The brute managed to grab Florian’s forearm and was using his superior strength to drag Florian closer. Florian grit his teeth and lowered his head, rushing forward and slamming into the larger man, sending him off balance. For a fraction of a second, his grip loosened, and Florian wrenched free, staggering back a step before wrapping his left hand around his right where it still held the poker. With a sharp inhale he swung the poker down in an arc, striking flesh and bone and drawing a cry of pain from his assailant. </p>
<p>Dancing back to avoid a wild strike, Florian brought the poker down again, this time aiming for the man’s legs and managing a lucky hit. Driven by determination and the need to assist Laila, Florian put the nearby armchair between himself and the intruder and moved around it as quickly as he could, setting the poker down and grabbing a heavy book at random from the shelves. With a wince he slammed it, cover down, onto the man’s head. He was rewarded with a satisfying thud as it hit the mark and the man stopped moving,  Setting the book on the chair, Florian took up the poker and moved to where he had last heard Laila fighting the other intruder.</p>
<p>“What took you so long?” she asked as she turned on the desk lamp. Her assailant lay sprawled on the carpet looking much the worse for wear.</p>
<p>“Ladies first?” Florian offered before asking if she had any rope.  She didn’t, but the drapery ties worked just as well.</p>
<p>“Laila? Florian?” Solomon called, entering in a rush, his hair and clothing disheveled and a bruise forming on his jaw.  Laila went to him, immediately starting to fuss but Solomon caught her hands and reassured her that he was in a much better state than the men who’d dared to invade Ray’s study.</p>
<p>“Recognize anyone?” Ray asked once all of the intruders had been dragged none too gently to the cellar and chained to the wall. It was a bit crowded, but no one in Ray’s household was feeling especially charitable. Ray’s gang had roused by the end of the fight and had helped in transporting the restrained and unconscious men. They eagerly volunteered to question them.</p>
<p>“I need a drink,” Florian announced as a way of excusing himself before the interrogation began. He’d been on the wrong side in this room more than once and had no wish to watch. Laila agreed to accompany him but Ray asked them to wait. Motioning for Solomon to follow, Ray led the group away from the interrogation room before telling them what he knew.</p>
<p>“The red haired one was at the Colonel’s house. I thought he was a servant, but he may be working for one of the sons.”</p>
<p>“What were they looking for?” Florian asked, but he suspected that he already knew the answer. He just nodded when Ray confirmed that they were after the journals. “So they know more about Mother’s treasure than I do.” Florian couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.</p>
<p>“We don’t know what they know, or suspect.” Ray touched the handle of his whip and gave them a meaningful look. “But we will.” He thanked them each in turn for helping to catch the intruders, ending with Florian. He touched his face lightly before urging them all to get some rest, knowing they’d ignore his advice and be waiting for him.</p>
<p>Ray turned and strode back to the room where his ‘guests’ were waiting looking every bit the angry Black Cat that Solomon had named him.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Coffee?” Florian offered when Ray emerged from the cellar two hours later, grim-faced and exhausted. He accepted with a nod and downed nearly half before setting the cup down with a grimace. Florian had added sugar for an energy boost despite Ray’s preference for strong black coffee.</p>
<p>“It took some persuasion, but they all confessed that it was the Colonel’s middle son, Landry that sent them. Apparently, his gambling debts have increased substantially and, with the Colonel dead, Landry has no way to repay them.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure it was only Landry?” Laila asked, paging through her notebook and scowling at her own atrocious handwriting, “I remembered you said all three of the Colonel’s sons were fond of card games. I went through the archives and found a recent mention of Hubert that hinted at money troubles of his own.” Laila's archives were a marvelous collection of scrapbooks full of newspaper clippings. Rather than collecting news articles, she focused on the society pages and smaller stories that mentioned members of the aristocracy. It had served both Ray and the Phantom Thief Noir quite well over the years.</p>
<p>“If it’s that bad, where did they get enough money to bribe the men downstairs?” Solomon asked. “I can’t imagine those brutes broke in tonight without at least a partial payment up front.” Solomon had been as busy as Laila, but his reading was confined to his own notebook. Compared to Laila’s, Solomon’s handwriting was much neater, but his notes were just as difficult to read because he wrote small and crammed as much as he could onto each page.</p>
<p>“Ray, you said you recognized one of the men as the Colonel’s servant?” When Ray confirmed this, Florian insisted, “the Colonel’s wife, Cheri, will have to be told.”</p>
<p>“She will be,” Ray assured the group, “later today. I want to have another conversation with our guests before they are turned over to the police. We need to know what they know about the Besson treasure.”</p>
<p>“And how they know it,” Florian added with emphasis. “The Colonel had the three copies of The Treasure Map and Mother’s oldest diary containing the letter from her mother. From the diary it's reasonable to conclude that the Bessons held something of value, but there was nothing to indicate what the valuable item was. The diary doesn’t mention the tapping game, so they wouldn’t know how to interpret those marks in The Treasure Map.”</p>
<p>“Which means,” Solomon joined in, "there’s something we’ve missed in The Treasure Map. Something that doesn’t require the tapping game or other clues that Florian’s mother taught him.” </p>
<p>“Unless they simply took The Treasure Map literally,” Ray suggested. “We’re not dealing with scholars here. They might have taken the fictional story of the red diamond as a version of the truth.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t we do the same thing?” Solomon asked, a hint of a smile on his face. “Perhaps we need a different approach. If you don’t need me, I think a visit to the public library is in order.” He started to rise but Ray put out a hand to stop him.</p>
<p>“I’d like to leave for Nimes tomorrow afternoon. I had planned to spend a few more days researching to improve our chances of finding the treasure, but the break-in changed that. I don’t think we can risk a delay.” Ray in planning mode was a marvel to watch and Florian allowed himself the enjoyment of just watching him while Ray asked Laila to arrange transport and gather any documents she thought would be helpful. Solomon was given additional errands to complete after his visit to the library. And then Ray turned to Florian with bright, knowing eyes and the slightest hint of a smile. He dismissed Laila and Solomon before giving Florian his instructions.</p>
<p>“Check your office; Pierre and Jacques should have boarded up the broken glass by now. I’m going to leave the rest of the men here to safeguard the house, but I’d like Robert, Pierre, Jacques and Simon to accompany us. Will you let them know? I’d also like you to copy any passages from the journals that mention the Besson legacy. If you have time after that, check all three copies of The Treasure Map for clues we might have missed. Ask Pierre to help you.”</p>
<p>“You forgot to mention packing,” Florian teased, leaning in to brush Ray’s bangs away from his eyes simply as an excuse to touch him. It would be a long day with no lingering over meals or sneaking away for some stolen moments. Then they’d be traveling and their opportunities for intimacy would be rare. Ray seemed to share Florian’s thoughts because he took Florian’s hand and kissed the palm. When he pulled back, Ray gently guided Florian’s fingers to fold over his own palm, holding and protecting the kiss. </p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>“I’m sorry it’s such short notice,” Florian told Pierre as the two men worked to straighten the papers and books that had been tossed around in Florian’s office. In actuality, the office was a repurposed morning room that Ray had given Florian, because it got the morning sun. Just beyond the French doors was a small patio with a café table, two chairs (with cushions – thank you Laila) and a hedge that allowed Florian and anyone who might join him, some privacy.</p>
<p>Pierre and Jacques had boarded up the French doors that the intruders had damaged and it left the room dark and somewhat depressing. When they had cleared away the mess, Florian and Pierre gathered everything Florian thought he might need and carried it to the library. That too needed to be cleared but Jacques and Simon were already working on it when Florian and Pierre arrived. </p>
<p>“I’ll assist Robert in the study,” Pierre told Florian after helping him organize his materials on the library desk. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Pierre. When you’re finished there, you can pack for the journey to Nimes. Ray wants to leave tomorrow afternoon but it might be a good idea to be ready to leave sooner. Ray won’t have the intruders released until after we’ve left, but we don’t know if anyone else will try to steal these books.” He patted the stack of journals, feeling even more protective of them now that he knew someone else wanted them. Hopefully Ray would have a secure place to store them while they were gone.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Pierre gave Florian a warm smile before leaving. The two men had a good working relationship that was slowly developing into friendship. Pierre had been responsible for correspondence and the household accounts before Florian relieved him of the duty. In return, Pierre had become Florian’s principal bodyguard, accompanying him wherever and whenever he was needed, which was more often than either of them might wish. For the duration of the trip to Nimes, Pierre would be Florian’s shadow, off-duty only when Florian was in Ray’s safekeeping.</p>
<p>“Florian?” Jacques was standing near the bookcase where Florian had battled one of the intruders. He was holding a ragged piece of paper. “You’ll want to see this.”</p>
<p>Florian didn’t hesitate. While Pierre was his usual bodyguard, Jacques was Ray’s. He was taller than Ray and much broader and rarely smiled, It had taken Florian a long time to be comfortable in his presence, but he’d eventually learned that Jacques liked terrible puns and was brilliant at crossword puzzles. If he thought that paper was important, it probably was.</p>
<p>“It looks like it was part of a letter,” Jacques pointed out a faint ink mark at the ragged edge that might have been the start of a new word. As for the rest of the page, it appeared blank at first, but when Jacques tilted it toward the light Florian could see the word Ember written in messy, hurried handwriting. The ink was so faded that the rest of the message was unreadable, but perhaps with more light and Ray’s magnifying glass?</p>
<p>“Try reading it by the window,” Florian suggested, handing it back to Jacques. There was much work to be done before their journey, but he needed to know if there were more scraps like that one. Dropping to his knees, Florian looked across the carpet and under the arm chairs before moving to the bookcases that lined the wall. Taking a deep breath he slid the tips of his fingers into the small gap under the bookcase closest to the door, hoping he didn’t find a spider or dead bug. A long moment later he withdrew his hand, absently wiping the dust on the carpet. He was about to move to the next bookcase when he saw a scrap of paper lying on top of a thick book on the bottom most shelf. Picking it up carefully, he scrambled to his feet and carried it to Jacques.</p>
<p>“They fit together,” Jacques confirmed, placing the two, equally faded pieces side by side. The two men looked at each and simultaneously said, “We’d better tell Ray.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go,” Florian offered, “Look for more scraps by that bookcase next to the door. The man that attacked me must have been carrying it.”</p>
<p>Fortunately Ray was in his study next door half hidden by the piles of work on his desk. Florian hurried over to him and took hold of his arm, giving it an insistent tug.</p>
<p>“Jacques and I found something. You need to see it.”</p>
<p>Bemused by Florian’s uncharacteristic behavior, Ray set his pen down promptly and let himself be led to the library where Jacques was pulling books off one of the bookcases with more speed than care. Ray was about to complain when Florian tugged his arm again, pulling him to the desk where the two fragments were carefully placed on a plain sheet of stationery.</p>
<p>“It’s nearly illegible,” Ray commented, leaning closer to examine the scraps. “It looks like it might have been torn from a journal.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought,” Florian commented before leaving Ray’s side to offer Jacques some assistance.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” the man reported as he started to put the books back at random. Florian offered to help but he shook his head insisting that Florian return to Ray’s side.</p>
<p>“Where are your mother’s diaries?” Ray asked, still peering at the scraps of paper.</p>
<p>“Here.” Florian pulled a box out from under the nearest chair, feeling a little foolish for hiding them. “But we didn’t find any torn pages.”</p>
<p>“We weren’t looking for any,” Ray pointed out. “It’s unlikely, but we might not have noticed if the page was cut out with a knife rather than torn out. There are gaps between entries and very few dates.” Ray prodded one of the scraps before picking it up and holding it to the light. “Check the oldest book. The one the Colonel had.”</p>
<p>Florian pulled that journal from the box and opened it, quickly examining each page before turning to the next. Ray let him work while he closely examined both scraps. </p>
<p>“I don’t see any gaps,” Florian insisted. Even if the page was removed neatly, we should be able to tell.”</p>
<p>“May I?” Ray held out his hand and gave a slight nod when Florian immediately handed it over. Instead of opening the book he closely examined the front and then the back covers before setting it on the desk and lightly running his fingers over them. “Nothing,” he shook his head. He was about to open the book when he had an inspiration. Setting the book on edge, he checked the top and then the bottom edges. With a small huff of frustration he opened the front cover of the journal and started prodding at the endpaper.</p>
<p>“Sir!” Jacques was still kneeling, but he held up a new scrap of paper, triumphant.</p>
<p>“Excellent work,” Ray praised, giving the man’s shoulder a pat then accepting the offered paper. “Where did you find it?”</p>
<p>“It was caught in this book. The cover seemed interesting so I was giving it a quick look.” Jacques stammered, not wanting his boss to think he was slacking off. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you did,” Ray assured him. “Is that one of the Colonel’s?”</p>
<p>“It might be,” Florian said, trying to remember if that particular volume had been one that he or Laila had unboxed. “But what is it doing here? Laila and I put all of the Colonel’s books over there,” he motioned to bookcases across the room. “We haven’t had time to properly catalog or shelve them.”</p>
<p>“One of the intruders must have had it. Maybe this Is what they were looking for, not the journals.” Ray gestured at the bookcase where Jacques had found the scrap. “Jacques, I need you to go through every one of the books on that bookcase.” He turned to Florian, “And you need to check all of the Colonel’s books. If I’m right, finding the rest of these fragments will answer some of our questions.”</p>
<p>“I still need to copy the journal entries and pack,” Florian protested weakly. He wanted to find the missing parts of that page as much as Ray, but someone had to be practical.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Ray conceded with a sigh. “I’ll send some of the men to search while you copy the entries. The packing can wait until later. I’ll help.” He touched Florian’s hand lightly and swept out of the room.  Florian waited until he was gone to let out a sigh; he knew from experience how much help Ray would be with the packing.</p>
<p>+++++</p>
<p>“I think I’ve found it!”</p>
<p>It was nearly two in the afternoon and six of Ray’s men had been searching non-stop for the remaining fragments. Jacques hadn’t found any more scraps near the door but had quickly had success searching the topmost shelf holding the Colonel’s collection. Adding that fragment to the other three and aligning the ragged edges, it seemed clear that only two fragments were still missing.</p>
<p>The next success came over an hour later. By that time the method of searching had changed from carefully and quickly paging through each book to turning the book upside down, splaying the covers and shaking it. Florian pretended not to notice, but was glad that Ray was still occupied in his study.</p>
<p>And now, finally, Robert was holding the final piece, the other men gladly returning the books they’d been searching to their respective places and congratulating their friend on his find.</p>
<p>“Sir,” Robert presented the final fragment to Florian, who had gladly set aside his work. Pierre rushed past, telling Florian that he’d get Ray. The other men crowded around the desk to get a look at the document they’d worked so hard to complete. </p>
<p>When Ray arrived, they backed away, allowing him access to the document. He was eager to see it, but he paused long enough to thank his men for their hard work and send them off for a much delayed lunch.</p>
<p>“What about you?” Ray asked as he took his first look at the now complete puzzle. “Have you eaten.”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Florian confessed, “And before you try to send me off without you, I’m staying.” He touched Ray’s hand, drawing his attention just long enough to offer a smile. “Besides, I haven’t finished copying the journal.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think there was that much to copy.” Ray frowned and leaned closer to the assembled page but part of his attention was still on Florian. </p>
<p>“I’m reading through the first diary again. I know it’s safer to leave it here but I’m worried I might miss an important entry.” There was another reason he hadn’t finished his copying, but he didn’t want to bring it up while Ray was distracted. It could wait until Laila and Solomon returned.</p>
<p>“Look at this,” Ray stood up, straightening his back. He held the magnifying glass out to Florian, who moved to Ray’s side and leaned down for his own examination of what he’d been privately calling the Ember page. “That could be Flame,” Ray pointed to a spot on the third fragment, “and that could be Roman numerals.” He pointed to the fifth fragment. “And that…” He pointed to the sixth fragment “is the word…”</p>
<p>“Die.” Florian finished his sentence. He looked up at Ray, eyes wide before returning to the document. He wasn’t really seeing the aged paper and faded ink, all he could think of was another cursed jewel and the tragedy it had brought to the people he loved. Reading his mother’s journals and looking for clues had been a challenge, but suddenly the reality of what they were searching for was setting in. Straightening, he turned to face Ray.</p>
<p>“I told you once that the Flame was a cursed jewel. It brought nothing but misfortune and death to anyone who owned it. Ray,” Florian touched Ray’s face gently, “It’s not too late to end this. Let the Colonel’s sons have the Ember, if they can find it.”</p>
<p>“You know I don’t believe in curses.” Ray pulled Florian into a gentle embrace. “I make my own luck.” He put a hand under Florian’s chin, guiding him into position for a long passionate kiss. When they separated, Ray reassured him, “We make our own luck.” </p>
<p>“Then let’s make it here,” Florian urged. “My Rochefort legacy is lost. A week ago I didn’t know this one existed. My life is with you, Ray, not tied to a lifeless piece of rock.” He was clutching at Ray’s clothing, filled with a desperation to shield Ray and Laila and everyone in this mismatched family from the malevolence of another cursed jewel.</p>
<p>“Staying here won’t keep us safe,” Ray reminded Florian as gently as he could. “Our guests downstairs are proof of that. The only way to put an end to more intruders is to find the jewel ourselves.” Ray kissed Florian lightly and reminded him, “We don’t even know if we can find the Ember, or what kind of jewel it is.”</p>
<p>“We do,” Florian insisted, gesturing toward the collected fragments. “It doesn’t say ‘die’, the last part is faded. It says ‘die-mond’. My uncle Maurice used to say that to me as a joke when he talked about the Flame. I thought he was trying to be clever, but he might have heard it or read it.”</p>
<p>“Show me,” Ray asked before closely examining the spot Florian pointed to. “It does look like -mond,” he agreed. “Do you think Maurice knew about the Ember,”</p>
<p>“No. He talked about the Flame regularly, but I’d never heard of the Ember until you found Mother’s diary.”  Florian sighed, weary from lack of sleep and his see-sawing emotions. Learning so much about his family, especially his beloved mother after mourning her for the last three years was more difficult than he could have imagined.</p>
<p>“We need a break.” Ray insisted, gathering up the fragments and tucking them inside a copy of The Treasure Map. “Let’s have lunch and look at this again later. The copies can wait.” He took Florian’s hand, ready to lead him from the room but Florian resisted just long enough to grab the other two copies of The Treasure Map. Ray gave him a questioning look but Florian just shook his head and followed him to the dining room.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Part 10 </p>
<p>“So let me understand this,” Solomon said, looking at the fragments that Ray had arranged on the table in front of him. “I spent the day cooped up in the library and running your errands and you find a mysterious document?” He haruffed, annoyed that all his research efforts produced very little information and then he’d wasted the rest of the day running around the city.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t as exciting as it sounds,” Florian assured him. “Or as useful – we can’t read most of it.”</p>
<p>“I might have a solution for that,” Ray offered. “I’m going to try a few tricks to make it easier to read.”</p>
<p>“And if your tricks don’t work?” Solomon challenged.</p>
<p>“Then we’ll make it up as we go along,” Ray replied cheerfully, leaning back in his chair and laughing,</p>
<p>“Before you go,” Florian leaned forward and pulled the three copies of The Treasure Map closer, placing them side by side. “I wanted to save this until we were all together. We were so focused on the code Mother marked in these books that we missed a bigger clue. The story is different.” </p>
<p>Ray and Laila were shocked and surprised but Solomon barely reacted.</p>
<p>“I suppose this is a good time to tell you the results of my research.” Solomon had returned to Ray’s house just in time for supper and had been swept up in the excitement about the newly discovered fragments. Ray and the others had all but forgotten Solomon’s reason for being absent all day. “I was looking for information about the author of The Treasure Map. There was a single mention in a society column: Nicolas Ducharme was the pen name of Marie Ducharme. Mrs Ducharme wrote one book which she self-published. There were a small but unspecified number of copies printed, all of which were distributed to friends and family.” Solomon adjusted his glasses and looked directly at Florian. “Including her niece, Helene du Rochefort.”</p>
<p>“My grandmother’s sister,” Florian realized, which Solomon confirmed. “On my mother’s side.”</p>
<p>“So did she hear the story from her sister Yvette, Florian’s grandmother, and turn it into an adventure novel?” Laila said skeptically. “If she only printed a few copies, how did Florian end up with three different versions?”</p>
<p>“The only other mentions of Marie Ducharme were related to travel or social events. There are no copies of The Treasure Map in the library. None of the booksellers I spoke to had ever heard of it, nor was it listed in their catalog of rare or desirable books.  If I were to offer a guess, I’d say that Florian’s grandmother collected the copies and either hid them, or more likely, destroyed them. As for the differences in the three copies, I suspect that was the work of the grandmother or Helene.”</p>
<p>“Probably the grandmother.” Ray picked up the nearest copy of the novel and, without opening it, studied the edges of the paper.  “There’s no significant color differences as you might expect if new pages had been added years after the original printing. Some small variations can be expected, so if the changes were added soon after publication, it would be difficult to identify the newer pages just by looking at them.”</p>
<p>“If Laila is correct and grandmother told her sister about the Besson legacy….” Florian looked up, locking eyes with Ray. “The torn page we found. Do you see a capital M anywhere?”</p>
<p>Ray and Solomon were closest so they both leaned in to examine the page while Florian and Laila waited. After a long moment Ray confirmed Florian’s suspicion.</p>
<p>“It could be Marie,” Ray confirmed. “And this was definitely torn from a journal. Given the apparent age of the paper, I suspect this pre-dates your mother.”</p>
<p>“Grandmother Yvette must have learned about the Besson legacy from her own mother, and then shared the secret with her sister Marie before she understood the need for absolute secrecy. Years later, perhaps thinking that the story her sister told her was an elaborate fiction, Marie turned it into an adventure novel and handed out copies as gifts to her friends and family.”</p>
<p>“When was the novel published?” Laila asked after checking a copy of the book and not finding a date.</p>
<p>“Sometime in early 1862,” Solomon answered, referring to his notes. “It would have been after Suzette died.”</p>
<p>“Before Mother met Father,” Florian added. “It had to be my grandmother who made the changes to the books. She must have done it to help Mother.” Florian opened a copy of The Treasure Map and ran his finger over the book plate bearing his name. “Mother must have added our names years later as a way to explain having three copies of the same book.”</p>
<p>“Or she was trying to find a safe way to share her secret with her family.” Ray reached out and rested his hands over Florian’s trying to calm his restless tracing of his name written in his mother’s hand.</p>
<p>“It was a terrible burden for her to bear alone. When father died, I was too young to be told of the Rochefort legacy. She took on that responsibility for me. No wonder it drove her half-mad. Even without the curse it would have been too much for one person.” He lowered his head, battling the shame he felt for the times he’d had uncharitable thoughts about her. “Even when I was old enough to be told of the Flame, she never stopped feeling responsible for it.”</p>
<p>“That was her choice,” Solomon said firmly, tapping the table lightly to draw Florian’s attention. “You are not responsible for her choices, Or her actions.”  Solomon didn’t know all the details, but he’d heard enough over the years to draw his own conclusions about Helene’s final days. Despite her insistence that she was trying to protect Florian, she had done too many things that put her precious son at risk, not the least of which was entrusting him to the notorious usurer Ray Courland. It was to his credit, not hers that Florian had a home and family.</p>
<p>“We’d better get started,” Laila exclaimed, using false cheer to break the sudden tension. This entire situation with Florian’s legacy was loaded with traps – for him and them. She was determined to be a moderating influence when and if she could. “How do you want to do this?”</p>
<p>“I still have copying to finish,” Florian stood abruptly, abandoning his dessert. “I’ll be in the library.”</p>
<p>“Let him go,” Solomon urged Ray when it looked like he was planning to follow Florian, “We are leaving tomorrow and we need to find the differences in these books.“  Ray hesitated a moment longer, then surrendered to Solomon’s logic and picked up a copy of The Treasure Map.</p>
<p>“How do we do this?” Laila asked, flipping forward and back through the first pages of the book. “Having one of us read the whole book aloud will take too much time.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think Yvette would have changed the basics of the story. Most likely she was interested in locations, details of the treasure, and possibly names and dates.” Solomon scanned the first page, picked out a street name and asked the others to check their copies. All three copies were the same.</p>
<p>“Page by page,” Ray decided. “We’ll use pencils to mark all the things Solomon listed. When we get to the end of the page we compare, If it agrees, we move on, if not, we box the words that are different and when we’ve finished, we can make a list of all the differences. “I’ll get pencils,”</p>
<p>He left before the others could comment. After a minute Laila reached over and picked up Ray’s copy.</p>
<p>“No reason we can’t get started, It might take him a while to find those pencils.” They both knew that she really meant that Ray might need a few minutes with Florian. Neither Laila nor Solomon objected – it was better to have things settled. This trip was going to be difficult and they couldn’t afford distractions.  After a minute of reading Solomon looked up with a half-smile.</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you have any pencils?”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Florian?” The only light in the library was the lamp on the desk. Florian's head was bowed over his book and he seemed to be writing faster than Ray had ever seen him write. Ray crossed the room quietly, waiting for Florian to reach a stopping point before speaking again.</p>
<p>“I’m almost finished,” Florian told him without looking up. When Ray reached out and stilled his hand, Florian dropped his head lower. He remained hunched over for a moment before letting out a sigh. Setting the pen aside with deliberation he finally looked up. His eyes were red but there were no tears.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Florian whispered, reaching up to touch Ray’s face. “Ray…”  In one movement he was on his feet and drawing Ray forward into a desperate kiss. Ray kissed back with equal fervor and they allowed themselves this desperately needed moment. Opportunities to hold each other would be rare while they were traveling. It had taken its toll on them in happier times, this time promised to be a more of a trial. When Florian tried to pull away, Ray held on tighter and kissed him again.</p>
<p>“You need to get back to the others,” Florian insisted when they finally broke apart. “I just need another half-hour and I’ll join you.”</p>
<p>“Make it sooner,” Ray insisted before adding, “You didn’t finish your dessert.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try for fifteen,” Florian replied, holding on for one last minute before reluctantly letting Ray go. “I don’t suppose we could go to bed soon?”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best,” Ray promised. He started to leave the room, hesitated, then turned back to Florian and asked, “Where are those coloring pencils you like?”</p>
<p>“In my office. Why?”</p>
<p>“We’re marking names and places in those novels, trying to find the differences. You don’t mind, do you?”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Florian assured him. “I’ll see you soon.” He returned to the desk, not watching as Ray left the room. The sooner he finished his copying, the sooner he could join the others and the sooner he and Ray could retire to their bedroom after this very long day.</p>
<p>+++++</p>
<p>“Coloring pencils?” Solomon teased as he accepted the set Ray handed him. He’d brought a set for each of them and an extra for Florian. Ray had no idea Florian had so many. Either they were left over from the time Noel lived with them or Florian had an obsession and Ray had something new to tease him about.</p>
<p>“We’re on chapter two,” Laila told him as she returned Ray’s copy of the book. She had a tablet in front of her where she had written the one difference they had found so far. “Not much action yet. Mostly talking. The main character is a jerk.”</p>
<p>“Save the book review for later,” Ray teased. “Page twelve?” When Solomon confirmed the page they were working on they all fell silent, reading, There was only one name to mark and it was the same for all three books.</p>
<p>“This is ridiculous,” Ray exclaimed after they’d finished another twenty pages and found nothing of use.</p>
<p>“It’s a short novel,” Solomon noted. “If we keep this pace, we’ll get to bed at a decent hour.”</p>
<p>“Thank goodness for that,” Laila exclaimed, “I’m ready to drop. Anyone want coffee?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get it,” Florian offered from the doorway. He was carrying his notebook and looking tired but happier than he had twenty minutes ago.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll get it,” Laila countered offering Florian her book. “Your turn.” She left the room before he could argue so he settled into his chair and began to read. When he found a name to mark, he reached over and picked a green pencil from the set, smiling a little as he made his selection. To his left, Ray covered a laugh (badly) and pretended not to see the look that Florian gave him.</p>
<p>++++++++++</p>
<p>“So that’s it?” Solomon asked, eyeing the pages of notes they’d compiled. It had taken several hours, but they’d read their way through the book and drunk their way through entirely too much coffee and now they were keyed up and exhausted in equal measure. He’d been pacing the room while Ray gathered the three sets of notes and paged through them before handing the piles to Florian to put with the notebook containing the journal entries he had copied.</p>
<p>“So we are looking for a jewel, a relic, or a weapon that was stolen from an emperor, a sultan, or a king and is hidden in a garden, or a body of water, or an ancient ruin.” Laila let out an enormous yawn and didn’t try to cover it. “I’m going to bed and hope all that coffee I drank doesn’t keep me awake. See you in the morning.”</p>
<p>The trio of men watched her leave with varying levels of amusement. When she was gone, Solomon retook his seat and put his head down. After a moment he lifted it again. He picked up his coffee cup for a drink but returned it to the table when he realized that it was empty.</p>
<p>“Laila’s got the right idea. I’m going to bed. Hopefully this will make more sense when we’ve all had some sleep,” He used the table to push himself up, giving Ray and Florian a nod before turning to leave. Halfway to the door he paused and turned back, finally remembering the question he’d wanted to ask hours ago but had forgotten.  “Did you learn anything from those scraps of paper?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Ray admitted with a grimace. “That’s next.”</p>
<p>“It’s been a long day,” Solomon reminded him, nodding slightly at Florian who was staring into his coffee cup as if wondering where the beverage had disappeared to. “Try again in the morning. Our train leaves at four?” When Ray confirmed the time, Solomon bid the pair good night and left without turning back again.</p>
<p>“He’s right,” Florian told Ray, his voice slightly deeper than usual from fatigue. “Can we put these...” He tapped the notebook and papers, “in the safe?  I wish we could put the journals and The Treasure Map there too, but I don’t think they’d fit.”</p>
<p>“The papers will go in the safe,” Ray agreed, “but I have another safe place for the rest.” He rose and held out his hand to Florian. They’d been sitting too long and their movements were stiff, but they were glad to finally leave the table. </p>
<p>Along with the library, Ray’s study was one of favorite rooms in the house. Florian liked it too, just now quite as much as little office. Ray closed the door behind them and went to his safe. Florian knew the combination so there was no need for secrecy. Once the safe was open, Florian reached past Ray to place the documents inside. When he stepped back, Ray was going to close the door but Florian asked him to wait.</p>
<p>“There’s room for Mother’s first diary, the letters, and the fragments. Can we put them in the safe too?” When Ray agreed Florian made a quick trip to the library to retrieve those items and to put the copies of The Treasure Map with the rest of the journals. He was curious to see this safe place Ray mentioned.</p>
<p>“Anything else?” Ray asked, although there wasn’t room for much else in that particular safe. Florian shook his head, no. He knew there were other, larger safes in the house but he’d never seen them and Ray had never offered. Florian had made a truce with Ray’s phantom jewel thief, Noir and he tried not to involve himself more than necessary with Noir’s business.</p>
<p>Once the safe was closed and the door concealed, Ray took one last look around the study to make sure they hadn’t missed anything that needed to be secured. Turning out the light and closing the door behind them, Ray followed Florian to the library and eyed the stack of books he needed to conceal. Confident that they would fit into the secure location he’d mentioned, he walked over to one of the window seats and pressed a certain spot on the center left panel. With a click the whole front of the seat opened revealing a hiding place with more than enough room for the books.  </p>
<p>“Very nice,” Florian told him before giving him a quick kiss. Florian loved this kind of secret spot. It was the concealed-death-traps-in-ancient-ruins kind of hidden spaces he could do without.</p>
<p>With all of the books tucked away and the window seat back in place the men left the library and retired to their bedroom. Ray was already unfastening his shirt as Florian closed their bedroom door but Florian asked him to wait.</p>
<p>“Let me?” Florian was already reaching for the topmost button that was still fastened. His nimble fingers made quick work of the rest of those buttons and of Ray’s cufflinks before he impatiently tugged the shirt off and tossed it aside. Ray remained compliant and amused as Florian unfastened and lowered Ray’s trousers. “Lift up?” he asked, giving Ray’s left leg a tap. When Ray did as requested, the shoe, sock and trouser leg went. Another tap, this time on the right leg and the Ray was down to his undergarments.</p>
<p>“My turn,” Ray scolded when Florian rose and reached for Ray’s undershirt. He removed Florian’s clothes with the same efficiency as Florian but with more groping. When they were equally undressed Ray led Florian to the bed.</p>
<p>“I know you’re tired, but…” Ray never finished his sentence. He was too busy being kissed, and kissing in return, and then he stopped keeping track because there were far better things to do with his body and his brain. Florian was in complete agreement.</p>
<p>++++++</p>
<p>“Boss! Boss!”  Jacques was whispering urgently and shaking Ray’s shoulder. “More intruders. Two inside, at least that many outside,” Jacques whispered as soon as he saw that Ray was awake. Florian was already pulling himself out of Ray’s embrace. </p>
<p>“Is someone guarding our guests?” Ray asked, his voice scratchy. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was too damned early for this.</p>
<p>“Two men,” Jacques replied, then took a step back. “Four inside making sure the two we found are the only ones in the house, The rest of the men are outside.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be downstairs in ten minutes,” Ray assured Jacques and dismissed him with the same sentence, Ray trusted his men with his life, and knew they would only enter his private rooms in the most urgent circumstances, but Ray didn’t like them seeing him and Florian in bed. He didn’t like anyone seeing Florian sleep-mussed and shirtless. </p>
<p>“Two nights in a row. Either Landry is desperate or there is something else about this damned Ember that we don’t know.”  As he dressed, Florian seemed to be alternating between anger, frustration and fear. His eyes were a little too wide and his face a little too pale as he buttoned his shirt and stepped into his shoes.</p>
<p>“Florian.” Ray stopped his lover’s almost frantic movements by drawing him into an embrace. Was it only two hours since they’d made love? “Stay here and finish packing. We’ll take the first train this morning.”</p>
<p>“But we haven’t…” Florian stopped his protest and put his energy into kissing Ray. When he pulled away he gave Ray a faint smile and assured him. “I’ll have the bags ready.”</p>
<p>Ray kissed him, gave him a smile, and left.</p>
<p>+++++</p>
<p>“I am not in the mood for this,” Solomon grumbled as he met Ray and they made their way downstairs in an unwelcome repeat of the previous night. From below came the sound of voices and scuffling, Reaching the main floor they were greeted with the sight of four worse-for-wear intruders surrounded by four of Ray’s men.</p>
<p>“Put them with the others,” Ray barked, heading for the kitchen and a large cup of coffee. Solomon kept pace. They were both more than grateful to see Laila pouring fresh, hot coffee into their cups. She nodded a greeting and poured one for herself, adding too much sugar and not bothering to stir it in before she took a drink.</p>
<p>“We’re leaving on the first train?” she asked before Ray could start barking instructions. When he glared at her she didn’t even flinch. </p>
<p>“I have the tickets,” Solomon assured them. One of the many errands Ray had sent him on the previous day was booking a second set of reservations. The original was for the four p.m. train to Nimes. The reservations Solomon made were for the eight a.m. train to Avignon.</p>
<p>“What about them?” Laila motioned toward the cellar and the soon to be very crowded room containing all of their ‘guests’. “Someone is spending a lot of money to find something in this house. Are you sure it’s the Colonel’s sons?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not sure,” Ray admitted, “but they are the only ones who know what books the Colonel had in his library and that I’ve taken possession of them. The Colonel never kept a catalog of his books and he told me that none of his sons were interested in them.” Ray thumped his nearly empty coffee cup down onto the table. “Landry is still the most likely suspect, perhaps Hubert. Possibly Adrian. I just don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Ray…” Laila started but she didn’t know what to say. In the awkward silence they could hear Jacques talking to Pierre and from beyond they could hear the intruders cursing. The reminder of the presence of another set of intruders in his home spurred Ray to action.</p>
<p>“Laila, please ask Pierre to help Florian bring the bags down after he takes yours. Solomon?” Ray asked but Solomon assured him that he packed light and could carry his own suitcase downstairs to the entry hall. “Would you ask cook for a light breakfast? Florian probably wouldn’t object to a hamper for later.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Laila finished her coffee and went off to do as Ray had asked. Solomon remained, waiting. When Ray didn’t offer he took the initiative.</p>
<p>“I assume you’ll be having a word with the new arrivals?”</p>
<p>“I will. One of them will be answering for breaking into Florian’s office again.” Solomon laughed, imagining Florian in all of his protective fury, railing against the men who had dared to put his office in disarray. It wasn’t really funny but he needed the laugh. At least, from the looks of it, he’d gotten more sleep than Ray.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Ray straightened his shoulders, wiping all expression from his face. Solomon didn’t like this side of Ray, but it did fascinate him. He took his preferred place at Ray’s left side and they descended into the cellar for a visit with Ray’s guests.</p>
<p>+++++++</p>
<p>“A private car?” Solomon eyed his surroundings with just a hint of suspicion, Unless he was traveling with Ray, he usually took second class, He’d only been in a private car once, when he’d been hired to find a missing diamond brooch. “Isn’t this a bit extravagant?”</p>
<p>“A bit,” Ray admitted before giving Solomon a grin. “I can afford it.” He enjoyed Solomon’s scowl but quickly sobered and reminded the other man, “It’s a necessary precaution. We can’t discuss our search for the Ember in the dining car.” </p>
<p>“I wish your guests had been more helpful. We know that Landry and Hubert are working together and that they are definitely after something big – most likely the Ember –  and that they have a partner.”</p>
<p>“We were never going to get much information out of them,” Ray pointed out. “They’re hired muscle, not brains.” Solomon nodded his agreement with that. Their interrogations had been mostly wasted effort as far as getting information. If the conversation they let the thugs “accidently” overhear did its job, Landy, Hubert, and their associate would be looking for them in the wrong city.</p>
<p>“My men will let them escape tomorrow night. By then we’ll have disembarked in Avignon and taken our hired vehicles to the estate I rented outside Toulon.” Ray grinned, “At least that’s what they are supposed to believe.”</p>
<p>“You were in contact with the Besson estate’s housekeeper?” Solomon had to ask. Ray was excellent at details but so much had happened in the last two days that it would have been easy to overlook something like this. Ray sometimes assumed things without sharing with the other people who had a need to know.</p>
<p>“Pierre spoke to her. We are expected for lunch tomorrow.” Ray had let Pierre make the arrangements. It was a stroke of good fortune that Pierre and Florian got along well and had established a good rapport. They were similar in their abilities as far as bookkeeping and paperwork were concerned so Ray was comfortable letting Pierre make arrangements when Florian was too busy.</p>
<p>“And Florian knows this?” Solomon had to ask, He had lived through a few adventures where Ray had ‘forgotten’ to tell Florian something important.</p>
<p>“He will,” Ray assured Solomon. Solomon didn’t envy Ray that conversation. This business with the legacies and journals had taken its toll on Florian. He was dealing with it, as he usually did, but one of these days he was likely to collapse or explode and Solomon didn’t want to witness either.</p>
<p>“Just don’t leave him out, even if you think it’s for his own good. This is his legacy, he needs to lead on this one. Just help him as much as you can.” Solomon would never have imagined himself in this situation three years ago. He’d been so determined to prove Ray was Noir and so irritated by Florian’s aristocratic arrogance. Now he couldn’t imagine his life without Ray and his gang of misfits.</p>
<p>“Ray?” Florian joined them, giving Solomon a warm smile. He’d been preoccupied earlier as they hurried to make their train but now that the train was moving he was more relaxed. “I had a thought about that document.”</p>
<p>He urged them to follow him into the sitting area of the room Ray and Florian would be sharing, It was a double-sized compartment with a sitting area and bedroom and a tiny sleeping area reserved for the traveler’s valet. The arrangement allowed them to share the space without raising questions among the railway staff. It also gave them a place to store the items they didn’t want anyone who wasn’t part of their group to see.</p>
<p>“Before you say anything,” Florian gave Ray a teasing smile, “I had a good reason to pack them.” Them being a set of coloring pencils, Florian had taken the dark grey pencil and shaved off some of the soft lead. While they watched, he took the small paper containing the shavings and sprinkled it over the fragments they had found. “The led is softer in these pencils than the regular writing pencils,” Florian explained. “I thought the shavings would fill in the places where the ink had been and make it easier to read.”</p>
<p>“Excellent idea,” Solomon cheered while Ray simply gave Florian’s hand a quick squeeze and a bright smile. They waited, barely breathing so as not to disturb the fine shavings, Picking up each fragment in turn, Florian tapped off the excess lead, then blew lightly across the surface. When he was finished he sat back so they could all see the results.</p>
<p>I won’t forgive her. I told her about the Ember in strictest confidence. What a foolish child I was. And Marie – to write a book about it. If Mother was still alive…</p>
<p>I forced Marie to give me every copy of the book, even hers. I burned all but three. I have to give Helene one more chance. </p>
<p>“The roman numerals are there, “ Florian pointed, “it looks like nine, four, seven, and a small symbol. Ray,” he looked up, “wasn’t there a symbol like that in Mother’s first diary? The one the Colonel had?”</p>
<p>“There was.” Ray turned to Solomon, “Did you include that symbol in your research?”</p>
<p>“No,“ Solomon admitted. “With everything else, I forgot about it. It was so small we thought it might be a doodle.” He pulled out his notebook and copied the symbol on a new page, There wasn’t much he could do while on the train, but Nimes would have archives and he’d be glad to make use of them.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Ray assured him, “There’s so much it’s been difficult to keep track of all the new information.”</p>
<p>“Ray,” Florian was running his finger lightly over the curious symbol. “Could this have something to do with the Roman numerals? Aren’t there Roman ruins in Nimes?”</p>
<p>“There are,” Ray nodded, his expression brightening, “I wonder if we’ve been overthinking this.” He pulled out a chair and took a seat beside Florian. ”For all the secrecy around the Flame, it wasn’t that difficult to get to in the end. I wonder if the Ember will be the same?”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t have found the Flame without help,” Florian retorted without mentioning the name of the person who had provided that guidance. He’d shown Ray the first part, but they’d been separated when Maurice took Florian at gunpoint and forced him to reveal the location of the famous Rochefort treasure, the Flame of Mughal. The jewel was located in a room full of treasure, but Maurice ignored the riches, interested only in the 120 carat diamond. When he’d pried it free from the statue that held it, Maurice had released the jewel’s curse in the form of a poisoned gas and a building collapse. The gas killed Maurice and his greedy wife Manon instantly and would have claimed Florian’s life as well. If not for Ray’s timely arrival through another secret entrance to the treasure chamber, Florian’s body would be trapped along with those of his aunt and uncle, and Ray’s unnamed helper, under the collapsed Loire castle.</p>
<p>“I’ve learned a few things since then,” Ray assured him with a grin. He included Solomon in that, and laughed outright at Solomon’s unspoken response.</p>
<p>“If the Ember was given to the Besson family in the same time period that the Flame was given to the Rocheforts, then we can make some basic assumptions,” Solomon pulled another chair up to the table and took a seat, trying to get them all back on track. Laila was arranging for their meals and he’d like to have a plan of action by the time she returned.</p>
<p>“We need an ancient, stable, protected structure on or near land that has been owned by the Besson family dating to at least the time of Florian’s great great grandmother.”</p>
<p>“Somewhere that the family can control access to the hidden entry,” Ray looked at Florian, remembering their adventure at Loire castle and amended, “entries. There are likely to be at least two access points.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t it be safer to have one?” Solomon argued, although he could understand the practical and strategic advantage of a second point of entry.</p>
<p>“Let’s hope they have two,” Florian replied. “It might make it easier to find the Ember.”</p>
<p>“Not if we don’t get a better understanding of the information we have.” Ray reached for the scraps of paper that had been glued to a page of stationery to keep them together. “This isn’t enough for Landry and the others to know about the Ember, other than its name. They must have another source that doesn’t involve Helene’s diaries or The Treasure Map.”</p>
<p>“Unless they’ve read the novel.” Florian argued, “I know the Colonel sold you his books because his sons weren’t readers, but there’s a difference between history books and an adventure novel. I think that would be exactly the kind of thing one or more of them might have read.”</p>
<p>“He’s got a point,” Solomon said, tapping the table absently as he thought about all of the scattered pieces of information they’d assembled. “If one of the intruders hadn’t dropped a few of those scraps, we would have never known to look for them. Why was the page torn and how did the pieces end up in so many different books?”</p>
<p>“One of the sons must have found it, perhaps after reading The Treasure Map, and decided that the Ember was real.” Ray leaned back and closed his eyes, mentally reviewing the Colonel’s library and how the books had been arranged. It didn’t give him any clues so he returned his focus to the present conversation. </p>
<p>“I think this page was already torn.” Florian said slowly, his thoughts racing ahead, “We’ve found hidden letters and codes. It all centers around these books. Doesn’t it make sense that these scraps were hidden in mother’s diary or in one of the copies of The Treasure Map and one of the Colonel’s sons found it by accident? It might have even been in the envelope that grandmother sent to Mother.” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, shoulders slumping. </p>
<p>“Maybe I’m just tired, but I feel like we should stop twisting ourselves into knots. We have a lot of clues already between the diary, The Treasure Map, and the codes Mother taught me, if I can remember them,” he pressed a finger to his temple. “I’m sorry. I just… need a rest.” He pushed himself upright, nodding to Solomon and then Ray. As he passed, he brushed his hand against Rays and retired to the valet’s room, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>“He’s probably right,” Ray admitted. “We’ve solved tougher riddles with fewer clues. Let’s make a list of what we know and then put everything away for a few hours. None of us got much sleep the last two nights.”</p>
<p>“You read and I’ll write?” Solomon offered, taking out his pen only to have Ray stop him.</p>
<p>“I’ll write,” Ray insisted before adding, “I’ve seen your handwriting.”</p>
<p>+++++</p>
<p>“Florian?” a warm breath ghosted over his cheek and Florian opened his eyes to the sight of emerald green eyes watching him. </p>
<p>“What time is it?” Florian wiped the sleep from his eyes. He would have sat up but Ray was still leaning over him.</p>
<p>“We have time,” Ray assured him, climbing onto the narrow bed and settling himself on top of Florian with a contented sigh. His eyes closed and his body relaxed, just on the edge of sleep. A finger prodding him in the ribs startled him awake again.  “What?” he complained, lifting up just enough to see Florian giving him a meaningful look.</p>
<p>“There’s a bigger, more comfortable bed right over there,” He gestured in the general direction of the large first class bed that Ray had paid a premium for. Ray seemed about to drift off again so Florian gave him another prod.  </p>
<p>With the manner of someone plagued with troubles, Ray rolled off, gaining his feet. He reached down and took Florian’s wrist, giving a hard tug,</p>
<p>“If I’m going to have to walk all the way over there, I’m taking my favorite blanket.” He was so tired he didn’t even notice that Florian didn’t voice a word of protest over his new designation.</p>
<p>+++++</p>
<p>“This is good,” Laila pronounced after reading her way through the list that Ray and Solomon had made. She and Solomon were dining with Ray and Florian in Ray’s rooms while Ray’s men enjoyed their meal in one of the other compartments. Having the private car to themselves had allowed everyone to rest up and clear their thoughts after days of frantic activity and their abrupt departure from Paris.  </p>
<p>“What are the arrangements for Nimes?” Solomon asked. “I know we are going to Avignon and you rented a place near Toulon as a diversion, but what are the actual plans?” Solomon helped himself to more coffee and leaned back to enjoy it while they talked.</p>
<p>“Pierre handled the arrangements, but I reviewed everything first. One of my men will take a hired carriage to the estate in Toulon and remain there in case intruders follow him. The four of us will take another carriage to Nimes while the rest of the men will follow us in a car. The housekeeper at Besson is expecting us and has been instructed not to speak to anyone about our arrival or to admit anyone other than members of our party to the house or grounds.”</p>
<p>“You’ve done well,” Florian told Ray, pretending not to notice that he and Solomon were wearing their pistols concealed under their jackets. He had never been comfortable carrying a gun and was glad that Ray hadn’t offered him one.</p>
<p>“I made one other arrangement,” Ray said before admitting, “well, Pierre did.” He stood and walked over to the cloth-covered cupboard in the corner, Florian hadn’t paid any attention to it but as Ray lifted the cover he knew how they would be spending their evening,</p>
<p>Over the Moonlight began to play and Florian rose to meet Ray halfway in a space open enough to dance. Laila laughed with delight and grabbed Solomon’s hand, pulling him out of his seat and into a space near, but not too close to their friends. There were a surprising number of recordings to choose from, but they began and ended with Florian’s favorite song and, if Ray noticed Florian softly tapping his fingers when he sang certain words, Ray chose not to mention it.</p>
<p>+++++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ready to see your house?’ Ray asked, covering Florian’s cold hand with his own to offer warmth and comfort. It was warmer here than in Paris but Florian had gone cold as they approached the Besson estate.</p>
<p>They were riding in a closed carriage and it was warm and close with four bodies. The heat had made them drowsy and each of them had taken a nap at some point during the trip. When they’d approached the Nimes estate on the outskirts of the city, Ray had finally pushed the curtains aside and they all got their first view of Besson house.</p>
<p>“It’s huge,” Laila exclaimed, leaning forward a little to take in the sprawling house and grounds, There were trees and hedges obscuring their view, but they could see enough to be impressed.</p>
<p>“I can imagine Mother living here,” Florian said, giving the rest of them a smile. “She loved open spaces like this.”</p>
<p>“Looks like they are ready for us,” Solomon commented, noting that the staff were lining up at the front of the house, waiting for their carriage.  </p>
<p>“Natalie Martin, m’lady, m’lords,” The oldest woman of the lot was clearly the housekeeper Pierre had spoken to. A footman had opened the carriage door and was offering them a hand down, but Natalie was the person in charge. Behind her was a row of maids, cooks, attendants, and a butler. Pierre’s arrangements had included the addition of extra staff for the duration of their stay. </p>
<p>“Count Courland,” Ray introduced himself first, then Laila, Solomon, and finally, Florian. He barely managed to suppress his laughter when the woman grabbed Florian and gave him a bruising hug.</p>
<p>“I’d know you anywhere!” she exclaimed, finally letting him go, “You don’t look much like her, but I can see Helene in you, my dear. Come in, come in. Don’t let us stand here in the drive like tourists.”</p>
<p>Ray and Solomon exchanged amused looks while Laila laughed outright and followed Florian and Natalie into the house. Behind them most of the servants dispersed while the footmen unloaded their suitcases and guided the carriage driver to the stables so he could rest his horses before returning to town.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Natalie Martin could best be described as a force of nature. Her personality was much larger than her tiny frame and she had a laugh that could fill a room. She was surprisingly strong and managed her staff and her guests with equal parts good humor and imperiousness. Ray liked her immediately and, from the look on his face, Florian did too.</p>
<p>“How was your trip, dear?” Natalie asked as she took a cup from the waiting servant’s tray and poured the tea herself before presenting it to Laila. Once she was sure the only lady in the group had been served, she offered the next cup to Florian.</p>
<p>“A bit of refreshment,” she insisted as she served plates arrayed with freshly baked pastries and cakes. “I’ve had your rooms prepared,” She assured them. “Just let Ellie know when you’d like to freshen up and I’ll be back to show you the way. We’ll save the full tour for the morning. It’s a big place.”</p>
<p>With a nod to Florian, she was gone, leaving the group to eat in silence. They were tired from the long journey and looking forward to seeing their rooms.</p>
<p>“Sir,” Ellie took a step forward and curtsied to Florian, who had just set his empty plate on the small table between his chair and Solomon’s. Ray and Laila were seated opposite and had already finished their tea.. “Shall I call Madame Martin?”</p>
<p>“If you would,” Florian replied, standing with a grateful sigh. He would have preferred retiring to his room earlier but didn’t want to disappoint Natalie. She and the kitchen staff had obviously put a lot of effort into making the tea and cakes.</p>
<p>“All done?” Natalie asked as she bustled into the room. She made a small gesture to Ellie then continued to the space between the seating area and the stairway. “If you’d follow me, Lady and Sirs?” Without waiting for them she started up the grand stairs. The group climbed up to a large landing that displayed a magnificent painting of Besson House. From there the stairs split with one staircase leading to the right, the other to the left. Natalie led the group up the right-hand stairs. “I’ve put you in the family rooms rather than the guest suites if that’s alright. I thought you’d be more comfortable.”</p>
<p>“That’s very thoughtful of you,” Florian assured her, feeling as though he should take the lead. This was, technically, his house regardless of the debt he owed Ray. They ascended the stairs and stopped at the first door. </p>
<p>“This was your great aunt’s suite,” Natalie said as she opened the door and stepped back. “Lord Sugar, I hope this will be satisfactory.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it will, thank you Natalie.” He opened his mouth to correct her use of ‘lord’ when he was merely a commoner but Ray gave a subtle shake of his head and Solomon remained silent. He stepped into the room but lingered near the door as Natalie led the remaining three to the next doorway. </p>
<p>“For Lady Laila, our long departed Suzette’s room. It’s been kept almost as it was then, but I hope it will suit.” Laila thanked Natalie and stepped into the room, barely holding in her sigh of relief at being so close to a what she hoped would be a comfortable bed. She was desperate to stretch out and relax after a quick, cool bath.</p>
<p>“I gave you the master suite, Lord Courland because I thought Florian might want to stay in his mother’s rooms.” Natalie showed Ray his room before leading Florian across the hall to his. Florian could see Ray watching him as Natalie opened the door and stepped back. Florian gave him a smile, straightened his shoulders and stepped into Helene’s past.</p>
<p>“I’ll just turn down the bed, Lord Florian.” Natalie was a whirlwind, making small adjustments here and there and dashing from the sitting area to the bedroom and back while Florian stood in the middle of the room and tried to take it all in. His mother had never been into excesses of frills and lace, but this room was less feminine than he had imagined.</p>
<p>“Was it always like this?” he asked, his throat gone dry. Perhaps he’d been hoping for too much but there was no connection here, nothing that felt like his mother in these rooms.</p>
<p>“The furniture and curtains are the same, and the rugs.” Natalie surveyed the sitting area, trying to see it with new eyes.  “One or two of the paintings may have changed. Your mother liked to move them around. She got tired of looking at the same ones.” She gave Florian a considering look then nodded once, as if convincing herself that she had made the right decision. “Come through. There’s something you’ll want to see.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Florian had not expected, had not even hoped for something like this gallery of photos. Except for the recently acquired diaries and books, he had nothing of his mother’s or father’s. Everything had been left behind when he moved in with Ray, and then it had all been lost when his family home burned. He stepped close, reaching out but stopping short of actually touching any of the photographs that lined the bureau top.</p>
<p>“Your grandmother kept them all here,” Natalie told him, “She’d come in some days and just look at them.”</p>
<p>“Mother. Father.” Florian didn’t try to stop the tears that flowed freely down his face. No matter what happened with the Ember, he’d be forever grateful that it allowed him to see these photographs. There was his parent’s wedding portrait, one of them holding him as an infant, and another with Florian as a toddler. “I’ve never seen that one,” he said as he reached for what must have been the last photograph of his father. Florent was almost skeletal and Helene was hollow-eyed but they were holding seven year  old Florian between then and smiling.</p>
<p>“Dear boy,” Natalie was wrapping her arms around him and leading him away. “I can’t imagine how difficult this must be for you. I forget myself sometimes.” She guided him away from the tableau promising to tell him all about the people he didn’t recognize but only after he’d washed and rested and had a proper meal. </p>
<p>“You’re staying a while aren’t you?” she asked as she fussed over him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how long,” he confessed but she brushed his uncertainty aside. </p>
<p>“Never mind. We all do what we can do. Go on, rest. I’ll call you for dinner at seven.” She bustled out, closing the door behind her. Florian wiped his face and bit his lip hard, fighting to get his emotions under control. He needed a bath and a nap. He’d deal with everything else later.</p>
<p>+++++</p>
<p>“Sailor suits?” Ray was seated on the bed waiting for Florian when he emerged from the bath, pink skinned and calmer. He’d let himself cry in the tub, hoping it would let him get through the rest of this endeavor without breaking apart. Ray’s presence would definitely help.</p>
<p>“She always liked military uniforms,” Florian reminded him, taking a seat beside Ray on the bed. “I was wearing the white one when we first met. Remember?”</p>
<p>“No,” Ray lied, “All I could see were amethysts.” He cradled Florian’s chin and leaned in for a hungry kiss. “My Amethyst.”</p>
<p>“Ray,” Florian kissed back, with just as much hunger and need. “We can’t take a risk, but  please…” He didn’t even know what he needed beyond Ray’s presence, but that had never been a problem: Ray always knew. </p>
<p>They had to be fast and they had to be silent, but adaptability had never been a problem for Ray, and Florian was a master of silence. Afterwards, they bathed each other and redressed, holding on to the last possible moment when Ray had to return to his own room. When he was gone Florian returned to the photographs and studied them. Strengthened by his time with Ray, the images of his lost parents no longer hurt him. He had been, and was, loved.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Promptly at seven Natalie returned and knocked on Florian’s door, He’d been dressed and waiting for an hour, using the time to explore his mother’s rooms.  There didn’t seem to be much of Helene Besson in the sitting area other than a cupboard containing some old toys and a half-empty bookcase containing everything from children’s picture books to light novels. Either his mother hadn’t been much of a reader in her youth or part of her library had been removed. Or, he realized, that might have been where she’d stored her diaries.</p>
<p>Moving into the bedroom, Florian started on the wall with the bed and nightstand. It was next to a window. A side chair was in the corner, faded from use and age. The night stand held a lamp, It had one drawer containing blank paper and coloring pencils and a few half-finished sketches that were barely more than doodles.. Underneath the drawer was an open shelf containing a large book for fairy tales and two more light novels.  Feeling foolish, Florian pulled the drawer free and examined it, finding nothing. The light novels held nothing of interest either but the book of fairy tales was a prize.</p>
<p>As soon as he picked it up Florian knew the book contained a secret. It was just a bit heavier than it should have been but after splaying the pages, Florian found no loose papers. Hidden, he decided, and prodded at the endpapers. The front was glued securely but there was a loose corner on the inside back cover and Florian peeled it back, taking satisfaction in noting that he was getting better at finding hiding places in books.</p>
<p>There were two pages. The first contained a few lines written in a hand he didn’t recognize but legible enough for him to read even in the late afternoon light.</p>
<p>XXXXX</p>
<p>Helene you goose. Mother is not favoring me, she’s making me work! You’d hate every minute of it – memorizing and reciting. If I had any choice I’d skip out and we’d spend all day in the woods sketching and making up outrageous stories, but Mother would beat me for disobeying and then she’d beat you for giving me ideas.  It’s not much, but here’s a place Mother showed me. For both our sakes hide it well. If Mother ever catches sight of it she’ll beat us both so hard we won’t be able to sit down until the end of the century.</p>
<p>XXXXX</p>
<p>The second page was a sketch of what appeared to be ruins with large stone blocks forming the floor and damaged walls, some were covered in what appeared to be moss or lichen. It was a skillful drawing, full of small, realistic details like shadows and fallen leaves. If there were any doubt that the artist was Suzette, the stylized “S” in the lower right corner provided the proof.</p>
<p>Refolding the pages Florian tucked them into the inside pocket of his jacket. He’d have to find a way to show the others tonight. Tomorrow they would begin the search for the Ember by letting Natalie give them the promised tour, keeping an eye out for the ruins Suzette had drawn.</p>
<p>+++++</p>
<p>“Everyone ready?” Natalie asked as Florian, Ray, Solomon and Laila settled on their horses. There were four servants joining them on the ride, two of them carrying the supplies for a picnic lunch. Florian winced at the idea of riding for hours but put on a smile and urged his horse to follow the others. Ray was keeping pace beside him while Solomon kept to the rear and Laila urged her horse to catch up to Natalie. The housekeeper was an encyclopedia of knowledge about the house, it’s former residents and the nearby village. She was less inclined to talk about the big city of Nimes unless it was to offer advice for tourism or procuring rare foodstuffs.</p>
<p>“Yes, there are ruins on the estate. They’re everywhere around here.” Natalie raised her voice for the remainder of the answer to Laila’s question so the rest of the party could hear her. “We’ll have a picnic near the ruins if you’d like?” When Florian and his friends confirmed their interest Natalie had a word with one of the servants and two of them rode ahead to prepare.</p>
<p>“It’ll be a little longer to the picnic, but I think you’ll find the place interesting. A long time ago there was a rumor that there was a labyrinth on the estate too but I’ve lived around here all my life and no one I know has ever seen it.”</p>
<p>She continued to chat with Laila while Ray and Florian exchanged looks before Florian cast a look at Solomon. Florian was hopeless with directions, but he was sure that the others were making careful note of the path they were taking. He’d brought a small sketchbook along with the excuse that he might make use of it, The part he hadn’t said was that the use would be for maps, not scenery.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“This is beautiful,” Ray moved forward, unable to resist the lure of the ruins. It wasn’t the place in Suzette’s sketch but there were similarities. Large weather-worn blocks of stone lined the carved out hill supported by a once smooth stone floor that was now half buried under dirt and woodland growth. Smaller carved stones were strewn across the space looking as if they had been tossed around by a wrathful giant.</p>
<p>“There’s something carved into the wall,” Solomon noted, touching the damp, dirty surface, trying to feel the shape of the impression. “I think it’s a roman numeral. Five? No, six.”</p>
<p>“There’s one over here too,” Laila called, leaning in so close her nose was almost touching the stone. Minutes later Ray found a carving too. Florian wanted to join him, but Natalie was at his side telling a story about Helene and Suzette using the space as a stage for a play they’d written, complete with bedsheet costumes and makeshift props.</p>
<p>“I never knew Mother liked to write,” he told Natalie. He was trying to commit everything she was telling him to memory and hoping he’d have time later to write it all down.</p>
<p>“Oh she did, my dear. Such stories. She had such an imagination. And Suzette, what a pair of hellions they could be – tearing around the estate and pretending to be knights and princesses or any wild thing. They quite wore me out most days. After Suzette’s accident it was much quieter here and your mother, I don’t know if she ever got over the loss. Ran away to Paris and fell in love, though, and look at what a fine son she had.” Natalie patted his cheek again. She kept doing that, as if she had to keep convincing herself that Florian was really here.</p>
<p>“She was lucky to have you, as am I,” Florian told her sincerely. It felt like he’d found a lifeline to the part of himself that had been empty and aching since his mother’s death. “Did she ever tell stories about the labyrinth?”</p>
<p>“Of course she did. And Suzette. There were monsters in it and treasure at the center if you could find it.” She sighed and then said, “they were good stories. Sometimes I wished they were real.”</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“That has to be the answer,” Ray said as he read over the notes Florian had written once they’d returned from touring the estate. “Not an actual labyrinth but some kind of underground chamber.”</p>
<p>“The roman numerals must be a guide to the entrance,” Solomon commented. They were gathered in Ray’s suite because the sitting area was larger than the other suites.</p>
<p>“Or they’re a map for navigating once you’re underground,” Laila suggested. “Eight steps forward, three to the left. Like that.”</p>
<p>“We won’t know until we find the ruins in Suzette’s sketch.” Ray reminded them. “Any ideas?”</p>
<p>They all confessed that they hadn’t seen anywhere that matched the sketch. The closest was the ruins where they'd had their picnic.</p>
<p>“What if that is the place?” Florian asked. “It’s been more than thirty years since that sketch was made. Couldn’t the area have changed a lot since then?”</p>
<p>“It could, Ray agreed, but something catastrophic must have happened to take down that one wall” He tapped the sketch to show what he was talking about.</p>
<p>“Or...” Solomon had a sudden inspiration, “what if the stone was taken down to be reused elsewhere? That happens all the time – new buildings using old stonework.”</p>
<p>“There were a few out buildings with stone foundations,” Laila chimed in, her excitement causing her to leave her seat and go to the window as if she could see the buildings in the growing darkness.</p>
<p>“It should be easy enough to check,” Ray agreed before giving Florian a sympathetic look, “You may have to be a diversion while we search. It will be easier than explaining to Natalie. The other servants won’t have much interest in a bunch of visitors”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Florian told him. “I’m trying to learn as much as I can about Mother, not just because it might be useful.”</p>
<p>“Then that’s what you should do,” Ray told him, reaching out to touch Florian’s hand. The others chose discretion and made their excuses to leave. It was late and as much as he wished to stay, Florian knew he would have to sleep in his mother’s room. He didn’t sleep well when he was alone, but he hoped he was tired enough for tonight to be an exception.</p>
<p>“I should go,” he told Ray, standing up and stretching before leaning down for a kiss, Ray held on, pulling him down until Florian was sitting in his lap. Ray wrapped his arms around Florian tightly and held him for a moment, neither of them talking, just taking comfort and strength from each other’s presence. </p>
<p>After a long moment Florian slowly Slipped off Ray’s lap and walked away, turning back once just before he opened the door to offer Ray a smile and a quiet, “sleep well.”</p>
<p>Ray remained seated, staring at the closed door. When he finally stood, his thoughts were calm and he was able to sleep the entire night without waking.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Solomon pointed to the cluster of trees and the dark gray beyond. It was difficult to tell through the dense foliage, but it looked like a stone building,</p>
<p>“Come on,” Ray spurred his horse into a gallop and they closed the distance at a speed that left Solomon slightly breathless, but caused Ray’s eyes to glow with excitement. They tethered the horses to the slender trunk of one of the outer trees and made their way through the foliage, careful not to get hit by branches or slip on the dense carpet of pine needles and undergrowth.</p>
<p>“Well, now we know what they did with the missing stones from the ruin.” Solomon ran his hand over one of the familiar dark grey stones. “There’s a number here.”</p>
<p>Ray joined him, frowning at the carving as if it had caused him grievous insult by being in the wrong place. He moved on without comment and Solomon made the decision to take the opposite path and do his own reconnaissance.</p>
<p>It was a small structure, approximately the size of Solomon’s modest bedroom in the apartment he still kept but barely used. He was still technically self-employed as a private detective, but he rarely accepted assignments from anyone other than Ray and his motley group. The occasional exception was usually rescuing his neighbor’s cat. The poor thing loved to climb trees but wasn’t very good at getting herself down again. Solomon’s neighbor was a sweet elderly lady who always paid him in baked goods, which wasn’t good for his bank balance, or his waistline, but he could never tell her no. </p>
<p>The short, square, flat-roofed structure was built into a low hillside. When Solomon couldn’t proceed because the ground had grown too steep, he turned back. He found Ray on the opposite side of the building in front of a partly concealed door trying to find a way to open it,</p>
<p>“Looks like it’s been a while since anyone was here,” Solomon commented, moving a few steps to Ray’s right to look for any gaps between the stone blocks that might allow them a look inside. There were no windows and the door appeared to be the only opening. A young tree had grown up so close to it that even if they managed to loosen it, the door wouldn’t open fully.</p>
<p>Without a word of comment, Ray took hold of a branch on one of the older, sturdier looking trees and began to climb. He was sure-footed even on the slick branches and was soon higher than Solomon’s head. Ascending another branch and he reached up and got a secure handhold before swinging out and landing lightly on the roof. Solomon could hear him walking carefully, stopping often to test the section of roof in front of him before moving forward again. Rather than stand uselessly and wait, Solomon took his own turn examining the door, then carefully searched each block for carvings and the spaces between for small openings. </p>
<p>“Anything interesting?” Solomon asked when Ray lowered himself over the edge of the building and dropped lightly to his feet close enough for Solomon to reach out and steady him even when he didn’t need the help.</p>
<p>“No weak spots and no holes, Not even a chimney. It doesn’t look like anyone has been around for a while. The trees are dense here but where I could see, I didn’t notice any disturbances in the grounds nearby.”</p>
<p>“It has to be more than thirty years since Suzette drew the sketch that Florian found.” Solomon paused, mentally reviewing all of the bits of information they had gathered. “The letter Helene’s mother Yvette wrote to her after Helene married – she had given up on Helene taking on responsibility for the Besson legacy. As Florian was Helene’s only child, Yvette may have had the site covered. She could have taken blocks from the other set of ruins and used them to build this. There are plenty of old storage buildings on the estate. No one would suspect there was anything special about this place.”</p>
<p>“Unless they’d read The Treasure Map.” Ray reminded him. “One of the differences between the three novels was the location where they entered the secret chamber. One was in a jungle, the second in a cave and the third was a set of ancient ruins that had been hidden by a false structure.” Ray grinned with delight. “At least now we know that reading that terrible book was worth the effort.”</p>
<p>Solomon returned that grin and thumped Ray on the shoulder before pointing out the few worn carvings he had discovered. There were only four, all Roman numerals and they were so eroded they were barely visible. He recorded them in his notebook and drew a rough sketch of the building with arrows to indicate the general location of those numbers. </p>
<p>“Ready to go back to the house?” Ray asked, checking his pocket watch. They’d been gone almost three hours. “Don’t want to make Laila worry.” Solomon didn’t bother to bet that it would be Florian, not Laila who would be the first to greet them when they reached the house.</p>
<p>++++</p>
<p>“I was starting to think you’d gotten yourselves lost,” Laila plopped another sugar cube into her coffee cup and stirred with intent. Solomon had taken the seat beside her at the table while Florian had been seated at the head with Ray to his right. Ray’s men had been waiting with Florian and Laila and had been just as relieved to see Ray and Solomon’s safe return.</p>
<p>“I’m glad the rain held off until now. You would have been soaked.” Florian calmly cut his meat into cubes and ate them as if he hadn’t a care in the world beyond eating his dinner. Only the slight rasp in his voice and the way he kept sneaking looks at Ray betrayed his anxiety. </p>
<p>There hadn’t been an opportunity for privacy so that the group could update each other on the day’s discovery and the strain of guarding their words in front of an effusive Natalie was starting to show, particularly on Florian. His manners were impeccable, of course and he managed light conversation before dinner and during the meal but there were hints of redness in his eyes and a hint of pallor to his face.</p>
<p>“Natalie was kind enough to show me more of the house. You’ll have to see the wine cellar. If no one objects, I thought we could take coffee in the study. You’re much better at accounts, Ray. Perhaps you’d be willing to take a look? Solomon, I believe Laila found a few books in there that you might be interested in seeing.”</p>
<p>“Local history,” Laila chimed in brightly, “I know how much you like that, Solomon. Jacques and I pulled the books out slightly to make it easier to find them again.” She had spent most of the time that Ray and Solomon were out riding exploring the library with Jacques’s help. Pierre had shadowed Florian as he toured the house with Natalie.</p>
<p>“I hadn’t realized how extensive the Roman ruins were in this area,” Florian commented, finally placing his knife and fork across his plate. He’d managed to eat most of what he’d been served, but he didn’t want to force the rest when he was so unsettled. Being in this house was harder than he anticipated and as helpful as Natalie was trying to be, her constant presence was wearing on his nerves. It didn’t help that she was acting as if he was planning to remain at Besson House and take on the responsibility of managing the estate.</p>
<p>“That’s what some of those books are about,” Laila added. “Ray, there are some you’ll want to see also – a whole shelf of adventure novels.” She laughed at the face he made and downed the rest of her coffee in a very unladylike fashion. “Everyone done?”</p>
<p>It was a habit for each of them to defer to Ray so it took Florian a moment to realize that they were waiting for his signal to leave the table. Feeling somewhat awkward, Florian stood and nodded for them to join him. To cover for his minor lapse, Florian offered Laila his arm and escorted her to the study, stopping along the way to ask one of the servants to tell Natalie that they’d take their coffee there instead of the parlor. Jacques and Pierre had taken their meal in the kitchen earlier and were waiting in the sitting area. Ray had instructed them to make discreet inquiries of the servants and report back with any useful information.</p>
<p>“Not bad,” Ray decided after prowling the study and checking several books that caught his interest. As Laila promised some volumes were standing out slightly waiting for Solomon’s attention. Florian had taken a seat at the desk and was paging through an accounts ledger. Jacques and Pierre were waiting outside the door at Ray’s request. He had to keep up the pretense that they were personal servants and, although he knew they were trustworthy, he didn’t want to discuss too many details of their hunt for the Ember in front of them. It was already taking its toll on Florian and this was one thing Ray could do to afford him some privacy.</p>
<p>“May I?” Ray tapped Florian on the shoulder and the men traded places, with Ray seated at the desk and Florian leaning over his shoulder to point out what he’d found in the ledger.</p>
<p>“There are stacks of old ledgers. This one starts five years after Mother moved to Paris.” Florian explained. “I was looking through them more out of curiosity than with any real interest when this caught my attention.” He leaned forward and pointed to an unusual pair of entries. “Construction: laborers and supplies, but no details of what was being built.  The supplies… you spend more than that on a weeks’ worth of cigars.”</p>
<p>“Inflation?” Ray teased before leaning back and giving Solomon a look. Solomon nodded and left the room. Ray, Florian and Laila waited in silence until Solomon returned, closing the door after having a quiet word with Ray’s men. Solomon motioned for Laila to follow him and they joined Ray and Florian at the desk.</p>
<p>Speaking softly Ray told them about the structure he and Solomon had found. When he was finished, Solomon added the details of the Roman numerals that had been carved into the stones. Then he asked to borrow Suzette’s sketch.</p>
<p>Laila went to stand by the door while Solomon made a rough outline of the sketch in his notebook. He had just finished and taken a seat with one of the books Laila had found when a servant knocked and entered with a cart loaded with cups, saucers, a steaming coffee pot and a sinful assortment of desserts. She told them that Madame Martin was dealing with a minor household matter and she would see them at breakfast tomorrow morning. Florian thanked the girl and assured her that it was no trouble for him to leave the cart in the hallway when they had finished their coffee break. He insisted that they were not to be disturbed for any reason.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how you do it,” Florian confessed as he returned to Ray’s side and leaned against him. “Playing lord of the manor is exhausting.” Ray wrapped his arm around Florian’s waist, offering a moment of comfort and taking one in return. With a sigh Florian straightened and took the notebook from his pocket.</p>
<p>“Thanks to you and Solomon we know where the likely access point is for the Ember, and we know which copy of The Treasure Map is the based on the story Yvette told her sister. It’s my copy. Mother’s and Father’s copies were versions Yvette altered to obscure the truth.”</p>
<p>“That means we can disregard all the information we coded TM1 and TM2,” Laila leaned forward in her chair and asked for Florian’s notes. She quickly read through the differences. “There were some minor changes throughout the book but the most significant changes were about the location of the entry to the underground tunnels leading to the treasure chamber, the traps, and the key to obtaining the Ember.”</p>
<p>“The other change was the origin story,” Florian noted. “The Flame was said to have once belonged to an emperor. It left a path of destruction as it changed owners and eventually came to be owned by the royal Bourbon kings. One of those kings entrusted the diamond to my mother’s family for safekeeping. You know the rest. According to The Treasure Map, the Ember was sister to another rare jewel. They were both owned by a sultan and intended as dowry for his only daughter. When the ember’s sister jewel was stolen along with the sultan’s daughter, the sultan had the Ember wrapped in a bloody scrap of his daughter’s clothing and vowed to carry it with him, always concealed, until he’d rescued his daughter and the missing jewel.”</p>
<p>“The sultan’s army slaughtered hundreds in their pursuit,” Ray took up the story from memory. “When they reached the border of an insignificant town only two days' march from their goal, they met unexpected resistance. The battles were fierce, but the locals had a strong fort and knowledge of the land on their side. The sultan’s men were tired from months of endless war and most of them wanted to go home.  They were on the verge of desertion when the sultan became deathly ill. He lasted three days and died clutching the Ember, still wrapped in his daughter’s bloody clothing.”</p>
<p>“If our assumption is correct,” Solomon said as he poured himself a cup of coffee, “the sister jewel is the Flame, but what do they mean by sister? If the jewels were identical, it would make more sense to use the word twin or pair.”</p>
<p>“The information we found does make it seem as if the Ember is different, And there’s the name. The Flame was a white diamond, like a white hot flame, but embers aren’t white.” Laila frowned in frustration. Noir’s missions were much easier than this confusing puzzle.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget the tapping game,” Florian said before singing the first verse of Au Claire de la Lune. “I wrote down all of the tapping game rhymes that I could remember. Moon and red are two words that appear several times. If the jewel were the color of the moon it would be white or silver.”</p>
<p>“Unless it’s a blue moon or a reddish-orange harvest moon,” Ray added. </p>
<p>“Or yellow,” Laila contributed. Florian sighed and leaned back in the armchair he’d taken when the coffee had arrived.</p>
<p>“So it could be any of those colors. I still think it's red. That makes the most sense for a jewel named Ember.</p>
<p>“There’s something we’re missing,” Ray said, frowning as he tried to remember something he’d read in The Treasure Map. “In the novel, the full name of the jewel that was based on the Ember was Ashes of a Sultan’s Heart. Florian Is right, we’re probably looking for a red diamond.” He leaned back overwhelmed by the possibility of such an unimaginably rare jewel. Of the small number of red diamonds that were known, none were larger than six carats. If the Ember was as big as the 120-carat Flame, it would be worth a king’s ransom a hundred times over.</p>
<p>“We’ll find it,” Florian said, leaning over to pat Ray’s arm and managing not to laugh at his dreamy expression. Ray almost looked dazed.</p>
<p>“Lord Florian! Lord Florian!” Natalie was pounding on the door. The quartet scrambled to hide their scattered notes and papers while Florian crossed the room. He cast one glance back to make sure everything was in order before opening the door. Natalie, Jacques and Pierre rushed into the room.</p>
<p>“Natalie, what’s wrong?” The woman was pale but her cheeks were flushed from hurrying. Florian took her arm and escorted her to his chair while Laila poured her a cup of coffee and stirred in a lot of sugar. Ray went to stand closer to his men, ready to give instructions if needed.</p>
<p>“We tried our best, Lord Florian, we did. There were reports in the village of strangers asking questions about you and your friends.” She clutched at his sleeve with one hand. “No one from this house would ever… but they had money and someone… They were seen near the ruins where we had our picnic. Brought pickaxes and shovels…” She gulped some of the coffee and Florian used the brief silence to ask if any of the servants had been injured.</p>
<p>“Just some scrapes. Our lads chased them off and I called the police. I thought I wouldn’t have to bother you or, “ she cast a glance at Jacques and Pierre, “your servants with this. We get curiosity seekers sometimes. But they knew you were here and no one was to know anything about it, just like you asked.”</p>
<p>“Let the police handle it, Natalie,” Florian insisted. “We’ll need to guard the house.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got the groundskeeper and his men patrolling outside and servants on watch inside. No one is getting in this house uninvited, but I’d feel better if you and your friends were upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Florian assured her, sharing a look with his companions, “We’ll retire for the evening and, if Ray and Solomon have no objections, we’ll stay in Ray’s room. Laila can have the bed and we’ll take our rest in the sitting area.”</p>
<p>“Pierre will join your staff patrolling inside the house and Jacques will stand guard outside our door,” Ray assured her while communicating without words to his men. They nodded their agreement with Ray’s plan. Ray, in turn, gestured to Florian to try and get Natalie out of the room. He wanted to get his group upstairs and secure their notes in case an intruder did manage to get into the house.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Natalie. I have every confidence in your and your staff.” Florian walked the housekeeper to the door but she held back, unwilling to leave.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Lord Florian. To have something like this happen, and on your first visit to your family home. If there’s anything I can do?” She reached out for Florian’s arm but withdrew without touching him. She was almost pleading with him. Florian took pity on her and gently touched her hand to convey his trust in her and her staff and to let her know he didn’t hold her responsible for this turn of events.</p>
<p>“Convey my thanks to the staff, please. And if you have time, perhaps you’d arrange for more coffee and some tea to be delivered to Ray’s room? I believe we will remain awake for a while.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Lord Florian. It’s not necessary to trouble yourself, but if that’s what you’d like, I’ll see to it personally. Have a good night, sirs and lady.” </p>
<p>“It’s just a precaution,” Florian reassured her. He offered her a ‘good night’ and waited at the door until she crossed the threshold hurried down the hall. When she had retreated out of hearing, Florian asked the others if they had everything they needed and the four of them went upstairs with Jacques trailing while Pierre went to join the servants guarding the house. </p>
<p>Ray’s group parted briefly when they reached the bedrooms to gather what they would need for the night, including extra pillows and blankets and reassembled in Ray’s room.</p>
<p>A short time later the tea cart arrived, and, after making sure Jacques had coffee and cakes and a comfortable chair, Ray locked the door. They settled in for what was promising to be a long night, deciding to make the most of their time together. The sense of urgency had eased once they’d arrived at Besson house but now it was back and they knew they had to make a plan of action and implement it as soon as possible.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The numbers have to be significant, but I can’t see how they fit,” Laila complained. It was after midnight and they were all exhausted. They’d gone over every word of their notes and still had many more questions than answers.</p>
<p>“We’re not getting anywhere,” Ray said, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “We’ve been over this time and again.” He dropped back in his chair with a ‘hrff’.</p>
<p>“We need sleep,” Solomon insisted. Florian was drooping like a wilted flower and Solomon didn’t feel much livelier. ”Pierre and the servants are watching the house and Jacques is guarding the door. If anyone tries to break in, they’ll let us know.”</p>
<p>They agreed, and Laila and Solomon retreated to the bed to sleep. They had shared a bed on previous occasions, either out of necessity or out of desire. Tonight it was simply for comfort and convenience, and to allow Ray and Florian a precious few hours of privacy.</p>
<p>In the sitting room, Solomon had laid his bedding out on the floor, adding to Florian’s bedding for an extra layer of padding against the hard floor. Florian and Ray removed jackets, ties and shoes but kept their shirts and pants on in case they were disturbed in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>Ray checked in with Jacques one last time and gave him the tea cart with the remaining coffee and cakes. Re-entering the room Ray locked the door and crossed the room to settle down beside Florian in their makeshift bed. They couldn’t do anything other than kiss each other goodnight, but they took comfort and strength from each other’s familiar presence and fell asleep quickly.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Pounding on the door at three a.m. roused them all and sent Florian scrambling to separate their bedding while Ray padded across the room barefoot and yawning.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, my lord,” Farrow the butler gave a small bow. “Madame Martin wanted me to tell you that five men have been apprehended. The police have taken them into custody. Six officers will patrol the grounds until morning but it is safe for you to return to your rooms.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Farrow. Please convey my thanks to Natalie and the rest of the staff. Outstanding work from everyone.” He dismissed the man and waited for him to retreat before having a short conversation with Jacques that ended with sending him off to get some sleep.</p>
<p>Closing and locking the door again Ray turned to his friends who were standing clustered together waiting to hear what had happened. After repeating Farrow’s message he asked if anyone wanted to return to their room. They all decided to remain where they were; it was easier than dragging themselves back to cold beds at this hour.</p>
<p>Pleased to have an excuse to stay, Florian helped Ray smooth out their bedding and crawled gratefully into the still warm blankets. The floor was hard but he didn’t feel anything other than Ray’s comforting embrace.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>In the morning they returned the borrowed bedding to their separate rooms, glad for the chance to bathe and dress in fresh clothing. They had conferred before separating and decided that today had to be the day they explored the stone structure. The challenge would be getting away from the house without Natalie or any of the servants insisting on accompanying them. Hopefully they could convince her that Jacques and Pierre would provide enough security for a simple outing.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Natalie didn’t require much convincing. The staff were subdued from spending half the night on guard duty, or from worry about possible intruders. Natalie was less energetic than usual and had dark circles under her eyes.  After Florian fussed over her, she finally agreed to remain at the house while Ray, Florian, Laila and Solomon went for a picnic with Jacques and Pierre as guards. Her one insistence was that they promise to stay away from the ruins where the intruders had damaged some of the old stones with their pickaxes and shovels.</p>
<p>Setting out on horseback, the group was quieter than usual, without the typical banter or, in Ray and Solomon’s case, bickering. They’d ridden westward towards a place Natalie had recommended as another ideal picnic location. Only when they’d gotten far enough away from the house and main grounds that they wouldn’t be seen did they veer right. They didn’t take a direct path, instead Ray led them on what appeared to be a directionless ramble but they still managed to make it to the stone structure by mid morning.</p>
<p>“I borrowed an ax,” Solomon took the tool from his saddlebag and showed it to the others, “I told the gardener I wanted something for protection, and he gave me this.”</p>
<p>“You’re more likely to injure yourself with that,” Ray commented after observing Solomon taking a few test swings. Nevertheless, he let Solomon lead the way to the door of the structure. Rather than trying to break down the door, Solomon wedged the axe blade into the door near the handle. Using a palm sized rock he’d picked up, Solomon struck the axe handle. He was sweating from effort and cursing under his breath when the finally lock gave way and nearly dropped the axe on his foot.</p>
<p>“Good work,” Ray congratulated him, motioning for him to lead the way. Solomon obliged, preferring to take the lead in case there was a trap. He might not have Ray’s cat like reflexes, but he managed. Jacques and Pierre reluctantly agreed to stand sentry outside and to warn the group if they spotted anyone approaching.</p>
<p>Laila had managed to obtain two lanterns and she handed them to Florian to hold while she lit them. Taking one back she followed Ray and Solomon into the structure with Florian bringing up the rear.</p>
<p>“More numbers,” Ray observed, taking the lantern from Florian and holding it closer to the north wall. Solomon was examining the opposite wall with Laila holding the light. Florian had left the door open but it didn’t provide much light.</p>
<p>“Three. Five. Another five.” Solomon left out a frustrated breath. The structure was cold and dank and featureless except for the door and the carved Roman numerals. “What do they mean?”</p>
<p>Across the room, Florian was humming softly, a tune Ray recognized as Au Claire de la Lune. A sudden flash of inspiration made him laugh out loud before he grabbed Florian with his free hand and pulled him into an awkward one-handed waltz.</p>
<p>“What was that list of words? The ones from all the tapping games? Moon. Silver. Red.” He gripped Florian tighter and the light swung as they moved,  “What if it’s the number, not the word that’s important?”</p>
<p>“I get it,” Laila exclaimed, “Three for red, four for moon and so on..”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Solomon caught on to their excitement. “So do we press the blocks with the numbers? In what order?”</p>
<p>“That’s easy,: Florian insisted, “Mother’s favorite, Au Claire de La Lune, must be the key. The order is in the tapping game.”</p>
<p>“But the other rhymes?” Laila asked. “What about them?”</p>
<p>“We might need them later but this is the beginning, I’m sure of it.” He took the lantern from Ray and started to sing again, starting at the beginning. When he reached one of the tap words he pressed one of the blocks bearing that number. In the end he stood back and waited,</p>
<p>And nothing happened.</p>
<p>“I was sure...” he bit his lip and looked to Ray for answers but the man was thinking hard, mentally reviewing their notes again.</p>
<p>“What if your song is the beginning? The start to where the Ember is hidden, not to where we start? This building didn’t exist when the Ember was hidden.”</p>
<p>“How do we find the end?” Laila asked impatiently.</p>
<p>“Ask Suzette,” Ray replied, earning Laila’s glare and Florian’s questioning gaze. “The parts of this structure that were originally in the ruins she sketched are the only ones that matter. The others are decoys.”</p>
<p>They gathered around the simple sketch that Solomon had made, deciding it would be easier to read in the dim light. There were numbers on all sides and on the floor but they concentrated on the numbers on the north wall and the floor, three, four and five.</p>
<p>“What order do we use?” Laila asked, “or do keep trying until we get the right order?”</p>
<p>“It might be easier than that,” Florian said with the hint of a wistful smile. “My mother used to sing a rhyme to me at bedtime. It was never part of the tapping game so I didn’t think it was a clue.” He stepped back, looking a little embarrassed and sang: </p>
<p>Look up Florian, what do you see?<br/>First is the sun bright as can be.<br/>Second is the moon, come out, don’t be shy.<br/>Third are the stars shining in the sky.<br/>Look up Florian what do you say?<br/>Sun, moon, stars, would you like to play?</p>
<p>As he sang, Florian pressed the number three for the sun, four for the moon, and five for stars. He stepped back and waited. Nothing happened.</p>
<p>“I thought that was the answer,” he said, crestfallen.</p>
<p>“I may be,” Ray offered. “Sun, moon, and stars are mentioned twice. Try pressing the numbers twice in the same order.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Solomon moved closer to the wall and held up his lantern. “The rhyme said to look up. Is that?” They crowded around, raising the second lantern, With the additional light it was clear that there was a very worn roman numeral three on the block at a height just over Florian’s head. He could reach it easily but someone shorter, like this Mother had been would have had to stretch to reach it. </p>
<p>“Should we look for others?” Laila asked, taking a few steps to the left and studying the wall.</p>
<p>“Try again using the higher block,” Ray suggested before standing back and letting Florian press the newly discovered three, then the lower blocks with the numbers four and five and repeating the sequence. As soon as he lifted his hand from the five, there was a faint rumbling and a section of the wall in front of them pulled back to reveal a narrow passage. </p>
<p>Exchanging triumphant grins, Ray took one of the lanterns and led the way Florian was about to follow when there was shouting and a loud crack outside. The rumbling had drowned out the initial sounds of fighting but they could hear it clearly now. The group exchanged looks, worrying for Jacques and Pierre and realizing there was nowhere to defend themselves in this structure. Their only option was to try and escape into the newly revealed passage.</p>
<p>Florian stepped away from the passage, intending to have Laila go next when the outside door was yanked back until it was stopped by the small tree. Framed in the doorway were two unfamiliar men holding pistols. Behind them was another man and a woman, similarly armed.</p>
<p>“Don’t move,” the closest man ordered, stepping into the structure. The second man moved to his right and the third to the left. The woman remained in the doorway, watching.</p>
<p>“Rochefort,” the best dressed of the three men gestured to Florian. “Come here and bring your friend the Count with you.” With a muttered curse, Ray stepped back into the stone structure. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Florian demanded. “What have you done to Pierre and Jacques?” He felt that he should recognize the well dressed man and the woman but their names eluded him. </p>
<p>“You’d be well advised to worry more about yourself and your friends.” The man took another step closer and Florian could read the thinly veiled contempt on his face, an expression he’d grown used to seeing on the face of other aristocrats since his mother had died and his fortunes changed. “You may not remember me. It has been years, but surely Count Courland knows who we are.” The speaker took one more step closer allowing Ray’s group a better look. He was expensively dressed in a black suit of the current style while the other two men were clad in laborers clothes of rough spun fabrics and wore unshined shoes. The woman was also expensively dressed in a dark red silk shirt and black trousers, her hair styled in an elegant updo. She wore no hat or jewelry.</p>
<p>“Cheri Blanchard. Adrian.” Ray paid them no courtesy as he named them for his companions. “Colonel Blanchard’s wife and eldest son. I’m afraid I haven’t been introduced to your associates.”</p>
<p>“They are of no consequences other than to serve as a deterrent.” Cheri moved into the structure and Florian could see the lines in her face. The lantern light did her no favors. He half-remembered her as beautiful but cold, but in this moment she looked evil, a hint of familiar madness in his eyes. Like his mother, Cheri and her son had clearly fallen under the spell of this cursed jewel. It took everything he had to suppress a shudder.</p>
<p>“Do be a dear,” Cheri purred as she focused all of her attention on Florian, “and take us to the Ember.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know if it’s there,” Florian protested. He thought of denying any knowledge of the damned thing but their presence in this structure and the newly opened passage would make that a lie. </p>
<p>“Don’t pretend you, your precious Count and his misfits don’t have the necessary clues to find the Ember. I went to great effort to get them to you.” Cheri turned to Ray with a pitying look. “Did you think it was your persuasive skills that convinced my dear, departed Colonel to give you his valuable collection of books as payment of his debt?” She laughed, “You can thank me for that. How else was I to get Helene’s journal and the copies of The Treasure Map into the hands of Florian’s ‘guardian’.” Cheri spit the last as if it were the foulest of swear words.</p>
<p>“You’ve read them?” Florian asked before answering his own question. “Of course you have.” The thought of this woman touching his mother’s diary was enough to make Florian livid. If not for years of rigid self-discipline, his anger would have propelled him against this group. He was tired of people trying to take things away from him. Ray seemed to sense his anger because he cleared his throat and gave Florian a warning look. With great effort Florian calmed himself, knowing he would need to be clear headed if an opportunity arose to subdue these intruders.</p>
<p>“Every word. What an utter bore your mother was, going on and on about her precious husband and son. If I hadn’t found the letter from Maria I would have used the dreadful thing for fire starter.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t find a letter from Maria,” Ray commented, trying to draw the woman’s attention away from Florian, but also away from Laila. His dear friend was closest to the door and was moving very slowly into the shadows, waiting for her opportunity to escape. She knew it was pointless trying to wrestle a gun from one of the armed assailants in this small space, it was too likely that someone would get hurt.</p>
<p>“Of course you didn’t. I couldn’t make it too easy for you.” Adrian chimed in.</p>
<p>“You were taking forever to figure things out. We had to get my idiot brothers and some hired muscle to break into your house and leave another clue. We thought the first break in would be enough but you had to be uncooperative.” He let out an irritated huff. “These kinds of activities aren’t cheap you know, wasting all that money on hired thugs.”</p>
<p>“Why all the subterfuge?” Solomon asked. “Why not give Florian the diaries and papers with the clues. There were hundreds of books in the Colonel’s collection, it could have taken weeks to find them.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t risk your thinking I had any interest in the Ember so I laid a trail that I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t the real reason that you couldn’t decipher the clues so you turned it over to someone who could?” Ray sneered. </p>
<p>“You think you can reach the Ember?” Cheri sneered back. “It’s the Besson treasure. It takes a Besson to find it. Or didn’t you take that part of The Treasure Map seriously. Besson blood is needed. Not bloodlines, actual blood.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that?” Florian asked, anger bringing a flush to his pale complexion. He was tired of people he knew and cared for being injured or killed, and his person being assaulted for the sake of a lifeless rock. No matter how beautiful an object, Florian would never understand the kind of desire for possession that burdened people like Cheri and her son.  </p>
<p>“Surely you read the novel? Our hero Vautour and his faithful companion Beaumond face the three trials to obtain the treasure, but it is Vautour’s assistant who descends from the ancient bloodline connected to the treasure. Vautour must cut the man’s arm and hold it over the carved basin. Only when blood from that bloodline coats the basin does the door open and allow them into the final chamber.”</p>
<p>“It’s fiction,” Florian hisses, uncaring that it was a relative who wrote the damned thing. As much as he enjoyed adventure novels, even he thought it was poorly written and overly dramatic.</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Cheri relied with a cold smile, “But why take chances?” She motioned for Adrian to step aside while she stepped up to Florian. Reaching out she touched his face in a cold caress. “I’ll try not to mark this pretty face,” she said before turning her head to Ray. “Don’t force me to damage your toy. You might not find him so…. amusing if he were scarred.”</p>
<p>“Take your hands off of him,” Ray lunged forward, managing to knock her hand away before one of the thugs pried him loose and slammed him back against the wall. Florian took a swing at the thug, managing to upset one of the lanterns in the process. Solomon went for Adrian’s gun but dodged at the last second and sent the second lantern crashing to the ground.  In the sudden darkness Laila slipped along the wall to the open door. Outside, she ran as fast as she could move to the trees where Jacques and Pierre had been left with the horses. Both men were sprawled on the ground and all of the horses were gone.</p>
<p>“Jacques?” she knelt down beside the more visibly injured of the two. Pierre had taken a punch to the face and his lip was bleeding, but there didn’t appear to be any bullet wounds so she concentrated on tending to Jacques. Laila tore a strip of cloth from the hem of her shirt and used it to bind the bullet wound on Jacques' arm. There was a lot of blood but when she wiped it away she saw that it was only a graze. Like Pierre, he’d taken at least one hard punch to the face.  Satisfied that both men were alive, and didn’t have any serious visible injuries, she set about waking them while keeping watch for their assailants. Hopefully the darkness and confusion would buy her a few more minutes before anyone realized she was gone.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“That is enough!” Cheri roared before aiming her pistol toward the ceiling and pulling the trigger.  In the small structure the sound was deafening and for a moment it stopped everyone’s movements. “Get those lanterns lit,” She snapped at her son before turning in Ray’s direction and raising her pistol again. The only light came from the open door but it was enough to let Ray, Florian and Solomon see that she wasn’t aiming at the ceiling this time. “I suggest you cooperate. I will not hesitate to use this. I need Florian, for now. The rest of you are expendable.”</p>
<p>A match flared and one of the lanterns was lit causing everyone to blink against the sudden brightness.</p>
<p>“The other one’s broken,” Adrian announced, giving it a kick for good measure. He was looking less elegant now with his hair falling over one eye and a reddening spot on his face where Solomon had landed a solid hit.</p>
<p>“One will be sufficient,” Cheri assured him before turning to their captives with an overly sweet smile. “Shall we…. Wait! Where’s the girl?” She scanned the room, her face twisting with anger. “Idiots. Do you think I’m paying you for nothing? How could you let her get away?” When one of the hired thugs muttered something and started for the door she stopped him.</p>
<p>“Let her go. By the time she brings help we’ll be long gone.” Rather than move immediately, she studied her three captives, a look of calculation on her face that caused Ray to step in front of Florian. The move made her laugh.</p>
<p>“Protecting your investment?” She sneered. “I suppose whores don’t come cheap. Especially ones with such noble lineage. Take a good look Adrian. This is what I’m saving you from. Although I don’t believe you or your brothers are pretty enough, or smart enough, to find such a devoted patron.”</p>
<p>“My sons are all useless,” she told her captives, her eyes locked on Florian’s as if trying to justify everything she had done and was planning to do. “They share a fondness for cards and not a drop of skill or luck among the lot. The Colonel bought us some time with those loans from your Count, but the boys couldn’t stay way from the cards. We’re weeks away from bankruptcy. I’m sure you understand, Florian. Despite the Colonel’s rather low opinion of my intellectual abilities, I’d read every book in his library. I remembered your mother’s diary and The Treasure Map and did a little research. Imagine the things your mother had sold to stave off your ruin being the key to saving us from your fate. Isn’t that delightful?” She laughed and Adrian joined in but there was an edge of madness in the sound and Florian was glad that they stopped. Until she spoke again.</p>
<p>“Enough of the niceties. Shall we?” She motioned for Florian to lead, then hesitated and eyed each of her captives in turn. Without warning, she lifted her gun again and fired once at Solomon, The man went down hard without making a sound.</p>
<p>“Solomon!” Florian dropped to his knees beside his friend while Ray stood over them, watchful. Florian was touching Solomon’s face, then his chest, trying to determine where the blood was coming from. Before he could tell if he was alive or dead one of the thugs shoved Ray aside while the other dragged Florian to his feet.</p>
<p>“No! I need to—“ a gun was shoved in his face cutting off his plea.</p>
<p>“He wasn’t needed. If you fail to cooperate, I may decide your precious Count isn’t needed. Understand?” Cheri barely waited for Florian’s acknowledgement before she forced him to enter the passageway, leaving Solomon alone and bleeding in the dark.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Thank goodness you’re awake.” Laila helped Jacques sit up. Pierre had regained consciousness just a few minutes earlier and had insisted on scouting the area in case Cheri had more thugs besides the two Laila had encountered.</p>
<p>“You’d better take Pierre with you,” Jacques suggested with reluctance once Laila had quickly informed him of Ray, Florian and Solomon’s capture. “Those two guys really worked me over. I’ll just slow you down. Best I can do is go back to the house and get some help.” He knew from much experience not to bother suggesting that Laila accompany him for her own safety.</p>
<p>“Fine, but we should check with Pierre first, If there are more of Cheri’s men in the area we need to know.” She helped Jacques to his feet and, once he’d regained his balance he was able to almost keep up with her as they returned to the structure as quickly and quietly as they could. Pierre met them first, having just completed a wide circuit of the building without seeing anyone.</p>
<p>“Wait here,” Laila insisted, keeping the men hidden around the corner of the building before she slipped quietly up to the open door and peered inside. With only the light from outside, she could just make out the form of a person on the floor.  Taking a quick breath, she ventured inside, noting that the stones had returned to their original position, closing off the narrow passage. </p>
<p>“Solomon!” she rested her hand against his neck, seeking a pulse and almost sobbed when she felt it, faint but steady. Leaping to her feet she called quietly for Pierre and together they managed to carry Solomon outside where she could bind his injuries.</p>
<p>“Not so tight,” Solomon mumbled at her while she was wrapping his wounded shoulder with strips of cloth donated by Jacques and Pierre. “I’ve been shot.”</p>
<p>“Which is why I have to bind it tight,” Laila told him, relief so thick in her voice it almost sounded like tears. “Must you be difficult?”</p>
<p>“Only for you,” Solomon assured her before dropping his head back and letting her finish. His vision was almost as cloudy as his thoughts but finally he remembered.  “Ray and Florian?”</p>
<p>“Cheri took them and the passage is closed,” Laila told him. Her fists clenched on his chest and Solomon reached up with his uninjured hand to cover them. </p>
<p>“Help me up. I remember the sequence Florian used.” Pierre did most of the lifting, but they managed to get Solomon on his feet and helped support him as they re-entered the stone building.</p>
<p>At Solomon’s direction, Laila repeated Florian’s actions but this time the stones didn’t move. She tried three more times before giving up and returning to Solomon’s side.</p>
<p>“There has to be another way in, “ Solomon told her, struggling to remain standing. The bleeding had stopped but he was weak and light-headed and would be no help in a rescue effort even if they could find another entrance.</p>
<p>“The horses are gone but Jacques has gone for help. We’ll have to wait until he returns.“ Pierre led Solomon to a large flat stone a short distance from the structure and helped him to sit. There was a tree next to the stone and Solomon leaned against it and tried to regain some of his strength.</p>
<p>“I’m going to try again,” Laila insisted, giving them each a look of defiance before marching away. The men wisely let her go.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The passageway beyond the stones was just wide enough to let the group walk single file. One of the thugs was in the lead carrying the lantern, Florian was next with Adrian behind him pressing the gun into Florian’s back. Ray followed Adrian, then Cheri with the second of the thugs in the rear. It was cool in the passage but not cold and the ground was smooth.  They walked in silence for the length of two ballrooms before reaching a set of gently curving stairs leading down. The steps were narrow, forcing the men to turn slightly and use the rock wall for support. </p>
<p>“A secret treasure handed down from mother to daughter,” Cheri commented with an unsettling amount of cheer. “Such a lovely tradition. What a disappointment it was to your mother’s family when you were born Florian.”</p>
<p>“You’ve read the diary,” Florian replied pleasantly, keeping his seething anger in check only by force of will. His mother had been relentless when training him in formal manners. He’d had far more occasions to draw on that training in life or death situations than his mother could have ever imagined when she was telling him to sit up straight or to stop his fidgeting,</p>
<p>“Yes, I have,” Cheri purred before laughing like a young lady at her first party – loudly and too brightly.</p>
<p>They lapsed into silence until they reached the end of the stairs and discovered another stone wall in a featureless chamber. </p>
<p>“Look for the carvings in the stone,” Cheri instructed her group while motioning with her gun for Ray and Florian to stand with her. She absently touched Florian’s hair where it brushed his shoulders, toying with it while she held the gun against his side. Beside him, Ray pressed down his fury and watched, waiting for any opportunity to get Florian safely away.</p>
<p>“Here’s a moon,” Adrian called. “A star and trees.” The thugs pointed out other carvings spread across three of the four walls and Adrian called them out in turn. When they couldn’t find any more he motioned for the thugs to take up positions where they could guard Ray and prevent him from retreating up the stairs.</p>
<p>“I believe it’s time for you to get to work” Cheri prodded Florian with the gun. He moved forward, thinking hard as he reviewed the symbols the men had found and compared them to the verses his mother had taught him. If they were correct in assuming that he was moving from the earliest rhymes to the more complex like Au Claire de la Lune, then it was likely a tapping game rhyme would open this door.</p>
<p>Humming under his breath, Florian moved around the room, and pressed the stones with the specific symbols in the order of the rhyme. </p>
<p>The moon (tap) is risen, beaming, <br/>The golden stars (tap) are gleaming<br/>So brightly in the skies;<br/>The hushed, black (tap) woods (tap) are dreaming,<br/>The mists, like phantoms seeming,<br/>From meadows magically rise.</p>
<p>Look at the moon (tap) so lonely!<br/>One half is shining only,<br/>Yet she is round (tap) and bright (tap);<br/>Thus oft we laugh unknowing<br/>At things that are not (tap) showing (tap),<br/>That still are hidden (tap) from our sight.</p>
<p>He struggled with matching some of the tapping words with symbols, taking a guess that the square on the black stone represented black and the ‘not’ matched a symbol of a single tree  with a mark that might have been intended as a knot in the tree trunk. </p>
<p>Lifting his hand from the final symbol – a round face with a covering over the eyes – he held his breath until the stones began to tremble and a section of the wall swung back. It was too dark to see anything beyond, so he looked to Cheri for her next command.</p>
<p>“Good,” she told him, “now the hard part begins, I hope you’re up to the tests.”</p>
<p>They proceeded in the same order into the next chamber where they found unlit torches in sconces on the wall. Lighting them with a match, Adrian handed one to each thug and took the lantern himself. They had plenty of light now to see a short pedestal with a statue at the opposite side of the room. The men, except the hostages, spread out to look for more markings on the walls, but the stone blocks had given way to what appeared to be a natural cave and they couldn’t find any marks.</p>
<p>“What are we supposed to do with this?” Adrian demanded, picking up the statue only to reveal that it was a life-sized articulated doll. The painted facial features had faded and the fine suit it wore was shabby and a century out of style. The short pedestal it stood on was more like a platform - a large rectangle, as wide as Florian’s outspread arms, and half as deep. </p>
<p>Florian picked up the doll, discovering it to be lighter than it appeared. Light enough that a teen-aged girl could carry it. Memories of dancing around his play room with a large teddy bear as a partner helped him realize what he was expected to do. The first challenge in The Treasure Map had been a test of endurance. In a way, he supposed this could fit that description. </p>
<p>With a glance at Ray and with a flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks, Florian stepped up onto the platform with the doll in his arms, Taking a minute to pose the doll in the correct position he cleared his throat and began to sing very softly. </p>
<p>On the bridge of Avignon (Sur le Pont d'Avignon)</p>
<p>On the bridge of Avignon<br/>They are dancing, they are dancing,<br/>On the bridge of Avignon<br/>They are dancing all around.</p>
<p>The handsome gentlemen go this way<br/>And then again go that way.</p>
<p>The pretty dames go this way<br/>And then again go that way.</p>
<p>The shoemakers go this way<br/>And then again go that way.</p>
<p>On the bridge of Avignon<br/>They are dancing, they are dancing,<br/>On the bridge of Avignon<br/>They are dancing all around.</p>
<p>The washerwomen go this way<br/>And then again go that way.</p>
<p>On the bridge of Avignon<br/>They are dancing, they are dancing,<br/>On the bridge of Avignon<br/>They are dancing all around.</p>
<p>On the bridge of Avignon<br/>They are dancing, they are dancing,<br/>On the bridge of Avignon<br/>They are dancing all around.<br/>(https://lyricstranslate.com)</p>
<p>When he and his mother danced it, they concentrated on the footwork. Florian learned years later that his mother’s version had more elaborate steps than was typical, but then it was difficult to dance in a circle with only two people and a stuffed toy bear. Now he understood the reason for those complicated steps.</p>
<p>When the dance and song came to an end Florian stepped down from the platform and returned his dance partner to its place. The doll slumped forward as the room trembled so Florian righted it and gave it an affectionate pat while waiting for the hidden door to open completely.</p>
<p>Beyond, there was a small vestibule which split into three paths Adrian went in first with one of the hired men. Cheri prodded Ray and the three of them entered together with the second hired man following.</p>
<p>“There are symbols on the floor,” Adrian pointed out the simple carvings on the floor in front of each path – a diamond, a heart and a knife. “This way,” he stepped across the diamond symbol and took two steps down the path before his mother could react. She called out to stop him just as a series of soft sounds announced the launch of a dozen small poisoned darts. Seven found their mark. He let out a small gasp of surprise and fell heavily to the floor.</p>
<p>“Adrian,’ Cheri cried out, launching herself toward her son only to be stopped when Ray grabbed her. The gun went flying but that wasn’t anyone’s concern at the moment.</p>
<p>“You can’t cross the symbol,” Ray told her. “There could be more darts.” Cheri twisted in his grasp, her arms swinging wildly as she fought to break free. Florian moved in to help but one of the thugs stopped him, pointing his gun at Florian while ordering his associate to retrieve Cheri’s gun.</p>
<p>Abruptly Cheri sagged against Ray, all of the struggle leaving her abruptly. The grief and horror on her face was replaced by a cold mask.</p>
<p>“He was always a fool.” She said before ordering Ray to release her, adding that her men were still armed. Once free she brushed her hair back out of her eyes. Her hair had come half undone so she let it down and it fell well below her shoulders. Pocketing the hairpins she turned to Florian.</p>
<p>“I knew he’d pick the wrong path. If he had read the book like I’d told him to, he would have known the correct choice was the knife. In the book, the second test is one of strength.” She motioned for Ray to move. “if you would?”</p>
<p>“No, “ Florian cried, moving forward to stop him but Ray was already moving. As he passed the guard closest to the knife passageway, Ray grabbed the man and shoved him, sending him stumbling over the symbol. The man barely had time to cry out in fear before the darts took him down.</p>
<p>The second thug raised his gun, hatred etched across his face but Florian leaped in front of Ray, spreading his arms to shield him.</p>
<p>“If you injure or kill Ray you’ll never set eyes on the Ember.” His amethyst eyes blazed with anger. He didn’t give a damn about the diamond but two men had died and he had had enough. </p>
<p>“So it’s fine if I injure you?” Cheri raised her gun, aiming it at his left arm where she could inflict a flesh wound, and prepared to pull the trigger. To her surprise, Florian didn’t even flinch. After long, tense minutes, she lowered the gun without firing. When Florian didn’t move, Cheri motioned for her associate to lower his gun also.</p>
<p>“Your Count is safe, for now,” she conceded while trying to retain the upper hand. “As long as you continue to cooperate. If not,” she lifted the gun to make her implication clear but Florian didn’t change his expression. She realized she had no real power over him now that their numbers were equal, Even the gun wasn’t much of a deterrent when he had a labyrinth full of lethal traps and surprisingly low instinct for self-preservation.</p>
<p>Content that they had a truce for now, Florian led them into the heart passageway. He was aware that Cheri intended to kill him and Ray along with the remaining thug but all he could do for now was try to keep himself and Ray alive and watch for a chance to disarm them.</p>
<p>Turning his attention to the labyrinth they needed to traverse he gave Ray a look then turned and started walking. The long straight passage reached a branch to the left. As with the earlier passage, there were symbols carved into the floor in front of the branch passage, a sun, and a fire where the current passage continued straight ahead. Florian chose the branch without hesitation, but the guard faltered. With a cry of impatience, Cheri shoved him across the symbol and followed with Ray.</p>
<p>The guard let out a shaky breath and Florian looked back at him before catching Ray’s eye and getting a slight nod. Ray had realized the key to the symbols just as Florian had, If they could keep Cheri from realizing it, they would have an advantage.</p>
<p>Two more branches and they were all showing signs of fatigue, Some of the passages were strewn with rocks, forcing them to pick their way through while others were clear and smooth. When they reached the next intersection, Florian looked at the three symbols and abruptly sat down. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes ignoring Cheri’s protest.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking,” he told her without raising his voice. He had a tight lid on his emotions and it was taking its toll on him. He no longer cared if Cheri and her man made it out alive, but Ray’s safety was his first concern. One mistake, a passage chosen incorrectly, and Ray’s fate would be the same as the men they’d left behind. Florian knew which passage was the right one based on the symbol but he didn’t want to make it look too easy, and he needed time to think.</p>
<p>Disregarding Cheri’s command to remain still, Ray walked over to lean against the wall next to Florian. They couldn’t touch, but they knew each other well enough to communicate without words. </p>
<p>“Remember your mother,” Ray was telling him without making a sound and Florian tried to do that, letting childhood scenes replay in his mind – memories of Mother singing to him, teaching him the tap game, and dancing with him free from the worry that dimmed her smile and put lines on her face far too soon. His mother was meant to be the Besson heir because the Besson heirs were women. The trials weren’t meant to test a man’s strength, endurance, and bravery, they were meant to test a woman’s…. what? What trials had his mother faced in her life? Loss and sorrow, but there had also been love and joy and family.</p>
<p>The version of The Treasure Map that Yvette had given him, the version closest to the truth was still a fiction. It was a story about men searching for treasure, enduring trials that tested their strength, endurance and bravery. It was a physically demanding quest in a harsh environment. By contrast, other than some rocks which may have fallen from age and neglect, this was not a harsh place. It had been years since Yvette died and it was likely to have been a long time since she had had a reason to visit the Ember. Surely none of the trials would be too taxing for a mature woman.</p>
<p>He thought of the first trial and the large doll so skillfully made for the purpose of providing a partner for the dance. What kind of trial was a dance? </p>
<p>Florian inhaled sharply, realization flooding him as he finally understood. He looked at Ray and couldn’t hold back a small smile. It wasn’t a trial at all. It was a tribute, simple and joyous. The Flame and the Ember had been meant for the sultan’s daughter, a beloved young woman. The heirs who knew the path weren’t risking their lives, they were celebrating the joys and sorrows of a woman’s life. Only the ones who didn’t belong risked pain and death.</p>
<p>“Shall we move on?” Florian spoke to the group but he was looking at Ray, trying to convey his gratitude for Ray’s steadfast presence in his life. For his love and tenderness, and for the comfort he gave when Florian cried. Ray’s original intentions may have been questionable but he’d made Florian a part of his motley family. Florian might never be a parent, but he now understood a little of his mother’s fierce protectiveness.</p>
<p>Florian knew that he and Ray were on the right path. Cheri and her hired man were not, and Florian intended to make sure she suffered the penalty because of it. Perhaps that made him cold, but he’d do far worse to protect his family.</p>
<p>There were more passageways and more choices. Florian made a show of choosing at each intersection, occasionally feinting towards one passageway before appearing to change his mind and proceed down another. He delayed by singing old rhymes or playing the tapping game, even dancing to confuse the process, hoping to wear his captors down so their attention would falter.</p>
<p>At long last, after what felt like hours of traveling with only a lantern and refreshed torches to light the way, they reached what appeared to be a dead end. There were no carvings on the wall, but in the center of the small room was a waist high pedestal holding a stone basin.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Cheri snapped, stepping up to look at it. The basin was the same grey with white and black marbling as the pedestal. There was no discoloration or residue inside, nothing to indicate what should be placed inside to allow them to proceed.</p>
<p>“We came prepared,” she said as she gestured to her hired thug. He had been grumbling and looking more murderous as they traversed the labyrinth but now he broke into an evil chuckle and took a wicked looking knife from his belt. “Want me to do it?” He took a step towards Florian, the knife poised to strike.</p>
<p>“No, you cretin! We need him alive. Just cut his finger, but hold it over the basin first. According to the book he must coat the basin in Besson blood.”  Cheri moved forward to watch but kept Ray within sight and aim of her gun the entire time.</p>
<p>“It’s not blood,” Ray shouted as the thug caught Florian’s hand and moved to slash the knife across his fingers. They struggled with Florian pulling back but the larger man was too strong and Florian’s hand was being forced over the basin.</p>
<p>“What do you mean it’s not blood?” Cheri demanded. She gripped her thug’s wrist to still the knife but turned the gun on Florian to hasten Ray’s answer.</p>
<p>“The story was modified,” Florian said quickly, still struggling to pull away. “My grandmother changed it to preserve the secrets of the Ember’s hiding place.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care what needs to be put in that basin, but you have thirty seconds to put it there or your Count dies.” </p>
<p>“I can’t do it with you shoving that gun in my face and I can’t do it that quickly. Look around. With you guarding the passage there’s nowhere for us to go until I complete the trial.”</p>
<p>Cheri didn’t comment but she did take a few steps back, demanding that her thug release Florian and stand in the entrance to the passageway. He went but he looked furious and Ray kept his eyes on the man fearing that the promise of a large payment from Cheri wouldn’t be enough to keep him in check much longer.</p>
<p>Florian placed both hands on opposite sides of the basin and leaned over it slightly. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out everything but the memories of his mother. Instead of recalling happy times as he'd done earlier, this time he drew on the painful memories, dredging up one after another until he felt tears sliding down his face and dropping into the bowl. He knew this wasn’t the correct way to complete the trial – it was intended for happy tears  - but this was quicker. He had years of sorrow stored up that had been forced to the surface by the discovery of his mother’s diary. Now he was letting some of it go.</p>
<p>More tears fell into the basin and a deep rumble started, deeper and wilder than any of the others. There was a gust of air, not in front of them as expected, but to the left where the slightest glow of light could be seen.  Cheri took three steps closer and, without warning, a gunshot rang out quickly followed by a second. Cheri and her thug fell without so much as a cry of pain.</p>
<p>“Florian?” Natalie ducked under the still-rising door and raced into the room throwing her arms around him. He returned the embrace, almost faint with relief and shock.</p>
<p>“How did you find us?” he gasped, stepping back so he could see her face. She reached up and tenderly wiped his tears away.</p>
<p>“You were gone so long we went looking for you. When we met up with Jacques and he told us where you’d gone and that you were being held hostage I knew I had to reveal my secret.” She stepped back and looked to Ray who had regained his feet after checking on Cheri and her hired man. He shook his head confirming that Natalie’s aim had been deadly.</p>
<p>“I’ll explain but I have to show you something first,” she went to the pedestal and placed her hands on the basin just as Florian had. Looking up and giving him a smile she gave the basin a quarter turn to the right and let go with a mischievous smile, causing Ray to laugh out loud.</p>
<p>“Give people a basin and they think they have to put something into it,” she said as she stepped back and waited for a section of the wall opposite the passage to swing back to reveal another, larger chamber. She led the way inside, stopping to light a torch to replace the one that had fallen when she’d shot the thug.</p>
<p>The new chamber was lined with niches and inside most of them were portrait paintings and a metal urn. Florian was awestruck, looking around at the women who were his foremothers. The oldest portrait was in the niche next to the chamber door. The last was a portrait of his mother. </p>
<p>“She was a guardian,” Natalie explained, before pointing to the empty alcove adjacent to hers. “Your portrait would have gone there.” She turned to face him fully, reaching out to take his hand. “Let me introduce you to them,” she offered before looking at Ray. He’d been standing back watching Florian but Natalie motioned for him to join them. When he was close enough she took his hand and said, “this place was built to honor the love of a parent for a child, but also the love of family. When Yvette brought me here she told me that she was sharing it with a person she loved. As the last heir, Florian, you should do the same.”  She brought her hands together and placed Ray’s hand in Florian’s. Misty eyed, she led them to the oldest portrait and started the introductions.</p>
<p>When they reached Helene’s portrait Natalie stepped back and let Florian have a moment. With Ray at his side he gently touched the frame, just looking at the familiar features, remembering them and the woman he had loved. It soothed something hard and painful within him that he’d grown used to carrying. In Paris there was a headstone with nothing underneath but here…. There were no remains in the urn but there was a photograph of Helene as she must have been when she first learned the secret of the Ember. She had been beautiful and happy. Here among her ancestors she was remembered and honored. Florian couldn’t think of a more fitting memorial for his mother.</p>
<p>His tears fell freely again but this time there were no painful memories, just joy and love. A gentle pressure where he was holding Ray’s hand made him turn to see Ray smiling softly at him, handkerchief in hand. He wiped Florian’s tears away and then, because it was Ray, he stuffed the damp cloth into Florian’s jacket pocket.</p>
<p>Laughing, Florian gave his mother one last look then turned to his companion and gave his hand a tug, leading him a few steps to the left until they were standing with Natalie in front of Yvette’s portrait.</p>
<p>“She was beautiful,” Florian told her, giving her a soft smile, “She must have loved you very much to give you a treasure like this.” He looked around the room, taking it all in again. He couldn’t imagine any jewel being more precious than this.</p>
<p>Natalie gave a startled look then laughed out loud, chasing away the last of the melancholy. Yes, there were bodies to be dealt with, but she couldn’t muster much sympathy for those who had sought to harm Florian and his friends for the sake of a treasure they were unworthy of seeing, let alone possessing.</p>
<p>“Oh, my dear Florian, this isn’t the treasure.” Although for her, and clearly for him, it was. She took his right hand in both of hers and turned it over, tracing the lines in his skin as if reading his palm. Looking into his eyes she said, “As the last guardian of the Besson treasure, I hereby release you, Florian du Rochefort, last of the Besson line.” Still holding his hand with her left hand she put her right hand into the pocket of her dress and withdrew an old key. She placed it in his palm.</p>
<p>“Every Besson heir is here. Well, part of them. When they died, the current heir would have them cremated and bury half of their ashes while placing the other half here. When your mother rejected her Besson legacy, Yvette taught me the secrets. She devoted her life to safeguarding that legacy and she wanted you and your children to do the same. When she took ill so suddenly, Yvette had a change of heart. She gave me a choice whether to pass on the responsibility for protecting the Besson Legacy to you, or to release you. I must show you one more thing and then you will decide how you want to proceed. No matter what you choose, you are the heir and you will have a place here if you want it.”</p>
<p>Releasing Florian’s hand with a pat, Natalie went to the alcove holding the oldest portrait and pressed several places on the stone.  The center of the room rumbled and part of the ground started to descend, causing Florian to grab Ray’s arm. They held onto each other until the rumbling had stopped and a spiral staircase was revealed.</p>
<p>“Follow me, please,” Natalie requested as she descended the stairs easily. It was harder for Ray and Florian to navigate the narrow stairs but they managed. When they were halfway down they could see some of what awaited them.</p>
<p>Piles of gold, jewels and even rare silk fabrics filled the room, a treasure suitable for a sultan’s daughter. All of it, no matter how dazzling, paled in comparison to the fist-sized deep red diamond sitting in a carving of cupped hands under a crystal dome. Ray went to it immediately, clearly wanting to touch it, but hesitated because he didn’t want to trigger a trap.</p>
<p>“Let Florian pick It up,” Natalie instructed and was surprised when Ray backed off without protest. Florian walked to the pedestal and lifted his hand, hesitating while he looked to Natalie for confirmation that it was safe. As soon as she gave her OK, he inserted the key into a slot in the base hearing a loud click. He gave his companions a smile before lifting the dome and setting it carefully aside. Then, with care and respect, he used both hands to pick up the Ember and cradle it. He held it close to his chest, releasing the breath he’d been holding and backed away cautiously from the now empty pedestal.</p>
<p>“It’s more beautiful than I imagined,” Florian said as he examined it. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but the red seemed to have lightened and there was something almost alive glittering in the depths.</p>
<p>“Have you ever held it?” he asked Natalie, holding the precious jewel out to her but she shook her head firmly and stepped back.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen what the Ember cost Yvette and your mother. And others,” she added with a glance toward the outer chamber where Cheri and her hired man had fallen.</p>
<p>“And you,” Florian said sympathetically. Without hesitation he handed the Ember to Ray so he could wipe the tears from her face that she hadn’t even realized had fallen. “Such a heavy burden.” Growing up under the shadow of another rare jewel, seeing how it affected his mother, he truly understood the toll such a burden took on those responsible for safeguarding it. </p>
<p>“What do you mean by saying you release him?” Ray asked, looking up from the diamond that Florian had handed to him. He immediately returned his attention to the Ember, fascinated. It was one of the most beautiful jewels he had ever seen, but not the most beautiful. There were two of those and they were amethysts.</p>
<p>“Exactly what I said,” Natalie replied. “The secrets of the Ember were handed down from mother to daughter in the Besson line. Helene was trained but never took on the responsibility. There are no more women in the Besson line. When Yvette made me her successor, she told me that she wanted to free Florian from the obligation of safeguarding the Ember. It had cost Yvette her daughter. She couldn’t bear the thought that Helene might suffer the same kind of loss.” Natalie gestured to the room and its contents. “Everything here is yours, to do with as you wish. After today there will be no more secrets, no more hidden treasure. You are free from that burden, my dear Florian, just as your grandmother wished.”</p>
<p>“What will happen to the chamber above, and the portraits?” Florian asked, more concerned about it than the fortune that had just been gifted to him. </p>
<p>“That’s up to you,” Natalie assured him. “Although if I might make a suggestion?” When Florian nodded she continued, smiling impishly. “I’d seal the entrance you used, it’s a nuisance anyway with the dancing and the labyrinth. I always use the back door.”</p>
<p>At Florian’s look of astonishment, she laughed and laughed.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So that’s it?” Laila leaned in closer to see the infamous Ember. “All that research and you didn’t need most of the clues?”</p>
<p>“Natalie said that they simplified the process over the years, especially towards the end when Yvette was ill. She even had all but the first challenge disabled on the back door. It was well hidden and after the one challenge it was a short, straight path to the memorial chamber.”</p>
<p>“It was worth it though, in the end, right boss?” Jacques asked. Natalie’s staff had found Jacques and he had led them to Laila, Solomon and Pierre. They’d transported them all back to the house and called a physician who had tended the wounded and pronounced them all out of danger. They’d all insisted on helping move the treasure, even those who had been wounded, although Solomon couldn’t lift or carry much with his injured shoulder. </p>
<p>Ray’s group had wanted to help Natalie remove the corpses but Natalie had assured them that it would be handled discreetly. There would be an accident involving Cheri’s automobile and the charred remains would be identified as Lady Cheri Blanchard, her son Adrian and their two associates. </p>
<p>Natalie made a secure room adjacent to the wine cellar available for the Besson treasure and everything had been boxed and moved by the Ray’s groups and a handful of Natalie’s most trustworthy staff. Florian and Ray had managed the packing and transport while Natalie oversaw the unloading and storage. When they were finished and the treasure triple-locked and guarded by a pair of armed staff, Ray’s group retired to their rooms to bathe and dress for a very late supper.</p>
<p>“Hungry?” Ray asked when Florian met him in the hall outside Ray’s bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Ravenous,” Florian confessed. He’d been too overwhelmed to take more than a quick snack from the basket Natalie had had enough foresight to pack when she set off in search of her missing master and his friends. They’d refused the offer to return to the house, deciding that the treasure needed to be moved that night in case Cheri had anymore hired men waiting to attack them.</p>
<p>It had taken hours and it was well past dark when they loaded the last of treasure onto the cart for transport back to the house, Solomon, Jacques and Pierre had opted to take the comfortable carriage and Laila went along with them at Ray’s urging. Florian insisted on riding with the treasure and Ray accompanied him. He couldn’t resist sitting in the back among more wealth than even he had imagined. </p>
<p>Now they were back at the house, washed and properly dressed for a late meal and far too excited to even consider sleep. It was likely to be a long night for everyone. Natalie had excused herself to tidy up and handle staffing concerns leaving Farrow to oversee the serving of their meal. Not wanting to discuss too much in front of the servants, the group kept their conversation limited to books and upcoming social events once they returned to Paris. It was only after they had retired to the study and closed the door that Florian felt comfortable talking about the treasure.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to thank all of you.” Florian stood in front of the desk with Ray at his side, the rest of the group settled as comfortably as possible in armchairs, a cart loaded with coffee, tea and desserts within easy reach. “A few weeks ago I didn’t know anything about my mother’s family and now I find myself with this… “ his voice faltered as he sought words that would describe the riches he now possessed. The word treasure seemed inadequate for the splendors filling that plain room in the cellar. “I never wanted anyone to be hurt. I can only offer you my sincerest apologies.” He looked at each of his friends in turn, the anguish of anyone suffering because of him plain on Florian’s face.</p>
<p>“We’d do it again in a minute,” Pierre assured him, the others chiming in their agreement. It ended with Jacques suggesting that he’d feel much better with something a little stronger than coffee. A quick search revealed a cupboard containing some excellent spirits and enough glasses to go around.</p>
<p>“What will you do with all of it?” Solomon asked as he topped off his glass while ignoring Laila’s warning look. The doctor had given him painkillers so he would have to limit himself but surely one more wouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>“That’s where I’ll need your help,” Florian said, giving Ray a look before continuing. “Voluntary, of course. There needs to be a complete inventory of the treasure to determine an approximate value. My grandmother left her fortune to the running and upkeep of this estate. There is some income generated from rent and agriculture but from the accounts books, they’ve been operating at a loss for years. Without additional income, grandmother’s fortune will be exhausted in less than ten years.” Florian leaned back against the desk, looking a bit overwhelmed, but there was a firm set to his shoulders and everyone of his friends and associates knew that meant he was determined to find a solution that didn’t involve selling some or all of the estate.</p>
<p>“I’ll welcome any suggestions for making the estate more sustainable and I’d like to ask for Natalie’s help in hiring an estate manager to relieve her of some of the responsibilities. She’s got enough to do.” Florian looked at each of them in turn. “If you’ll excuse us, I have something I need to discuss with Ray.” He bid them good night and towed an amused Ray out of the study and down the hall to the door leading to the cellar. He nodded to the servant guarding that door and to the two standing in front of the room where they’d secured the treasure.</p>
<p>Once inside with the door closed, Florian went to a box in the left corner. He  dug down to the bottom past gold, silver and jewels to the fabric wrapped Ember. He uncovered it, staring into its depths once more before he took Ray’s hands and placed the Ember into them. “I want you to have this.”</p>
<p>The red diamond was the size of his fist and once again Ray noted that it was heavier than he expected. It was mesmerizing and Ray lifted it closer, unable to look away. As the phantom thief Noir he’d held some of the rarest and most beautiful gems in the world but this put them all to shame. He lifted it higher and started into its faceted depths.  </p>
<p>Warm, gentle fingers curved against his, cradling and supporting him as he held the Ember. Florian didn’t make a sound, but that contact broke the strange hold that the jewel had been casting over Ray. He wrenched his eyes away from the diamond, searching for jewels more precious. Ray’s beloved Amethyst.</p>
<p>Without looking at it again, Ray drew the cloth over the diamond and tried to hand it back to Florian. Florian refused to take it. Putting the re-wrapped Ember in his pocket, Ray took Florian’s hand and pulled him closer.</p>
<p>“It’s your legacy,” Ray reminded him. “You could buy everything you’ve ever imagined a hundred times over with just a fraction of that diamond.”</p>
<p>“What would I possibly want to buy?” Florian dismissed the idea lightly. “I have everything I could ever want.”</p>
<p>“You still owe me a king’s ransom,” Ray teased him. He didn’t carry Florian’s account book all the time now, but he still added to his debt when he felt like it.</p>
<p>“Consider that a down payment,” Florian replied, welcoming this familiar banter after the excitement and fear of the previous days. “I’m sure you’ll think of more things to charge me for.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I will,” Ray replied, the closest he’d ever come to voicing a proposal. “So you’ll just have to stay.”</p>
<p>“If you insist,” Florian answered, those beloved amethysts bright. “Someone has to pack your socks.” He offered his hand and Ray took it. They kissed chastely, aware of the significance of the things that surrounded them. When they parted, they walked out of that room together, taking only the Ember and leaving the rest without a second glance. </p>
<p>Solomon, Laila and the others would join them tomorrow and they’d sort and count and take some of the magic away as they translated treasure into columns of numbers in a ledger. The things they weren’t leaving behind would have to be packed. Arrangements would need to be made to sell some items and transport the rest back to Paris. But first, they needed to sleep.  When they woke it would be daylight and there would be no curses, no hidden legacies, only the truth of the past, and a promise of a future filled with love and adventure. And Jewels.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Must you go?” Natalie cried, clinging like a limpet. Florian tolerated it with his usual grace, a trace of moisture in his own eyes. </p>
<p>“Ray is paying rent on the house in Toulon, it would be a shame not to visit.” Florian and Natalie had had variations of this same conversation many times over the last three days and repetition seemed to bring Natalie a measure of comfort that Ray simply could not understand.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome to visit,” Ray told her, playing his part once again. They both knew she was far too busy to get away. Pierre was staying behind to assist Natalie as a temporary household manager. With help from the bank and the solicitors that had been handling the Besson legal affairs, Florian had replenished the household accounts and set up new ones earmarked for major repairs and property improvements. This had been a profitable estate once and Florian, with Ray’s help, intended to make it profitable again.</p>
<p>“You have everything?” Natalie asked again. She had finally released Florian and her tears had stopped but she was still misty-eyed and unwilling to let him go. “Did you get the hamper of food for your trip?”</p>
<p>“We did.” Florian took Natalie’s hand one last time, giving it a gentle squeeze. When he stepped back, he turned to the rest of the staff and thanked them again before bidding them goodbye.  Laila, Solomon and Jacques were in their carriage, heavily laden with their luggage and a small selection of precious artifacts too irresistible to leave behind.</p>
<p>In the days since they’d obtained the treasure Ray and his group had made good use of his network of contacts to sell some of the valuables while storing more in bank safety deposit boxes in every city within a day’s drive of the Besson estate. Except for a small amount of treasure left in the secure store room, everything else had been placed in the hidden rooms underneath the Besson estate that had once been a third entry to the labyrinth. It had been sealed off on the labyrinth side decades earlier, but Yvette had shown it to Natalie and she had shown it in secret to Florian and Ray. </p>
<p>After their vacation in Toulon they would return to the Besson estate and retrieve the rest of the valuables that were intended for Paris. Ray and his men were already laying the groundwork to divert questions about the quantity of boxes they would be traveling with. </p>
<p>There were so many details to be anticipated and handled that at times Florian felt as if the world were spinning out of control, but Ray and his group excelled at this kind of work as did Solomon. With their help and support, as well as that of Natalie and the house staff, Florian learned that he could be good at it too. A fact that he intended to build on when they returned home and Noir started planning his next adventure.</p>
<p>It was a testament to the size and variety of the rare and beautiful pieces in the Besson treasure that Ray didn’t even mention Noir, or hint at any night time adventures while they were in Toulon. The house was beautiful and surprisingly secluded and while Ray gave Laila and his men freedom to sightsee as long as someone always remained in the house to guard the treasure, Ray showed little interest in sightseeing himself. </p>
<p>“Have you seen Laila and Solomon?” Florian asked as he padded into the room barefoot wearing one of Ray’s old Moroccan robes. “I was going to ask them if they’d like to go swimming.”</p>
<p>The house they were renting had a small pool. Ray would never admit it, but that was one of the reasons he’d chosen that particular house. Florian’s obsession with bathing carried over to swimming and he was spending most mornings and evenings in the pool. Only the midday sun and his tendency to sunburn chased him out of the water. That or the promise of an afternoon nap, preferably curled up in Ray’s large bed in a suite with a view of the sea.</p>
<p>“Laila wanted to buy a hat and she dragged Solomon along to get his opinion. I told them to have supper while they were in town” Ray folded the newspaper he’d been pretending to read and set it down. “Did you need their help with something?”</p>
<p>“No,” Florian dragged the word out, lifting his hand to run it along the neckline of his robe. “I was just curious.”</p>
<p>“So you’re not spending the afternoon with your nose in a ledger or fretting over estate concerns?”</p>
<p>“The ledger and estate concerns are locked away for the day, possibly even the rest of the week.”</p>
<p>“You’re certain?” Ray asked, pushing back from the table and rising slowly, his eyes locked on Florian’s.</p>
<p>“Positive,” Florian smiled and took a small step backwards. Then a second. A third.</p>
<p>Ray reached him before he took the fourth step, catching Florian and swinging him up in his arms. Surprisingly Florian didn’t struggle. In fact, he rested his head against Ray’s shoulder and said nothing.</p>
<p>Until they reached the stairs. </p>
<p>Without comment Ray set him down.</p>
<p>Laughing, Florian turned, gave Ray a kiss and dashed up the stairs on his own. He was unsurprised when Ray beat him to the bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Too many desserts,” Ray told him as he tipped Florian down onto the bed and parted his outer robe.</p>
<p>“I see,” Florian replied with mock seriousness. “I suppose some exercise is in order.”</p>
<p>Ray did his very best to accommodate.</p>
<p>Hours later they were standing on the balcony looking out at the twilight sky, the water, and the lights of the town. To Florian, it was beautiful in a way that a room full of treasure could never be. He rested against Ray, more calm and content than he had felt in a very long time.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t mean anything,” he said, struggling to give voice to the thoughts that had been weighing on his mind since leaving the Besson estate. “Even if I were the wealthiest man in the world, I wouldn’t leave you.”</p>
<p>“No?” Ray’s reply was meant to tease, but there was the slightest edge to it that Florian knew too well. For all his confidence, Ray was still a man who had experienced desperation and cruelty far too young. </p>
<p>“Certainly not. If it were up to me I’d take all those jewels you like and hang them up as suncatchers.” Ray’s sharp look made Florian laugh. In truth he was tempted to do it. As far as he was concerned, that was the best use for the things.</p>
<p>“I suppose you could have a few of the small ones,” Ray conceded at last. “If only to cure you of these absurd ideas. Where do you get them from?”</p>
<p>“I suppose you could blame my ancestors,” Florian replied after due consideration. “We may have had priceless treasures, but every one of them spent far too much time underground.” He laughed at Ray’s wide-eyed shock at Florian’s joke, the sound light and free. Ray joined in as Florian listed off the examples - underground passages, hidden rooms in cellars, secret staircases, and entire labyrinths. </p>
<p>Without warning he turned and took Ray’s hand, pulling him into a dance as he sang Au Claire de la Lune, his voice soaring up and out to the sea, taking with it his love and gratitude for his mother and father, his grandmother Yvette, for Natalie, and for every family member before him who had carried the weight of family secrets so that Florian himself could finally be free. </p>
<p>That was rarer and more beautiful than a Flame and an Ember. It was Florian’s own treasure.</p>
<p>++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>Ray gasped as Florian’s tongue did something new and unexpected. He was lying across the bed, spread eagle and boneless while Florian teased him. They’d managed another whole afternoon for themselves on their second to last day in Toulon. Laila had insisted that Solomon accompany her on another shopping trip and Ray’s men were taking advantage of their boss’ generosity, enjoying the bonus he'd paid each of them and the free time they’d been allowed. They’d worked out a schedule for guarding the treasure and made themselves absent whenever they weren’t on duty. They’d be as sorry to leave as Ray and Florian were going to be.</p>
<p>“If your intention is to kill me with anticipation, you’re succeeding,” Ray mumbled when Florian’s delightfully skilled tongue took a detour towards Ray’s left foot. A moment later he was arching off the bed and Florian was trying not to laugh when his mouth had better things to do.</p>
<p>Sweaty, sated and a little smug, Florian dropped to the bed beside Ray and kissed him on the side of the mouth. Ray didn’t always enjoy tasting himself, but today he pulled Florian in for a deep kiss that drained what little energy they both had left. </p>
<p>“I could use a swim,” Florian mumbled. “Next time let’s get a house with a pool in the bedroom.”</p>
<p>“That would be a terrible idea. I’d never get you out of the water.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but think of the advantages.”</p>
<p>“You’d be wrinkly all the time,” Ray complained. He hated it when Florian spent too long in the bath and his skin became pruney.</p>
<p>“I’d make you join me and then we’d both be wrinkly,” Florian told him before adding, “We could do it. Have a pool like the one here.”</p>
<p>“You want to buy a house?” Ray asked, misunderstanding deliberately. He’d been toying with the idea of contacting the owner of the house they were renting and making him an offer.</p>
<p>“No, Besson house is enough.” Florian admitted. Houses were a lot of work and he was new to the idea that he owned one and was responsible for its upkeep. The fact that it belonged to his mother’s family added weight to the obligation. The memorial in the labyrinth would be preserved, but Florian hadn’t settled the matter in his mind; whether to leave it in the labyrinth where it would be difficult to protect, or move it elsewhere and remove some of the significance. But that was for another time.  “When we’re not travelling we spend most of our time in Paris…”</p>
<p>“You want me to build you a pool?” Ray managed to lift his head just enough to glare down at Florian. “I suppose you’d like it right off your office? You could write some letters between swims.”</p>
<p>“What? No. It would block the light. I was thinking it would work best on the west side of the house.”</p>
<p>“West?  You want to put a pool outside my study?”</p>
<p>“We could put in a door,” Florian suggested. Ray was entirely delightful when he was flustered. It happened so infrequently that Florian couldn’t help but enjoy it. Of course Ray couldn’t let him have the upper hand for long. In a minute Ray would gather his energy and then there would be a little wrestling followed by kissing and, well, all manner of entertaining activities. Florian would enjoy every moment of it. He could revisit the idea of a pool any time. Ray would complain and argue and distract and eventually Florian would get his pool.  And Ray would be certain that he had won.</p>
<p>And that was exactly how Florian liked it.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Their return to Besson house was a sharp contrast to their earlier arrival. Then they had been forced to hide in a carriage, but this time Ray was driving at breakneck speed in the car that had been purchased for the estate. He wanted one available for him to use when they visited and Florian had agreed. </p>
<p>Of course that didn’t mean that Florian was allowed to drive. They’d tried a driving lesson once and it had ended with Ray exasperated, Florian frustrated, and the car head first in a hedge. Besides, a man who could get lost when walking in his own neighborhood wasn’t the best candidate for operating a motor car.</p>
<p>Natalie was waiting to greet them with Pierre at her side. Florian had insisted that a lineup of servants wasn’t necessary – the process always made him feel pretentious and awkward – so he was grateful that she had agreed.</p>
<p>After a tight hugs for both of them, Natalie led them inside where they could freshen up and take refreshments while they waited for the rest of their group to arrive in the hired carriage.  </p>
<p>Pierre brought them up to date on the household operations while they drank their tea and had a light snack. When they were finished, Natalie returned, taking Florian’s hand and leading him toward the door to an unused sitting room.</p>
<p>“It was Yvette’s favorite room,” she said as she opened the door. Letting Ray and Florian enter first, she followed them in and watched as Florian took in the changes she had made. Neatly lined along the walls were the memorial portraits of the Besson heirs. Underneath the portraits were decorative shelves that held the urns and, for Yvette and Helene, small tokens. In one corner was the large dancing doll from the labyrinth, freshly dressed and with newly painted features of blonde hair and amethyst eyes. Florian wasn’t sure it was the compliment it was intended to be but he was sure Pierre was involved.</p>
<p>“If you’d rather they remain in the labyrinth we can return them,” Natalie said as she moved to Florian’s side. “I talked it over with Pierre and he thought you might prefer to have them here where they are safe and can be seen. The room gets a lot of light – Yvette always liked that – and they’ll be protected and remembered here.”</p>
<p>“Natalie.” One of the burdens Florian had been carrying lifted. He walked the perimeter of the room, greeting each of his foremothers until he reached the end. There was a frame waiting next to his mother's.</p>
<p>“I hoped you’d be here long enough to sit for a portrait.” Natalie suggested. “At least a photograph?” Florian looked to Ray who nodded once, managing to keep his comments to himself. They’d had a few experiences with art but those were private.</p>
<p>“As long as arrangements can be made soon,” he said only to see Pierre smiling.</p>
<p>“Already taken care of,” Pierre said and Florian laughed, telling him that he’d trained him too well. What Pierre didn’t mention was that he had commissioned the artist for two portraits – one of Florian alone and one of Florian with Ray. Knowing his boss, he’d probably want to include the Ember. The second wouldn’t be added to the Besson gallery but he was sure Florian would find somewhere private to display it in their Paris home.</p>
<p>“You’ll be on that wall,” Ray told him when they were alone. “Right there with all the Besson heirs.” Florian could tell there was a punchline coming but couldn’t see it until he realized where Ray was going. A line of Besson mothers and daughters.</p>
<p>“We’ll both be happier if you never tell me the joke you are thinking of right now,” Florian told Ray rather tartly.</p>
<p>“How do you know I’m thinking of a joke?” Ray replied, the very picture of innocence.</p>
<p>“I just know,” Florian assured him. “We’re leaving before you give in to temptation.” Florian was ready to tow Ray from the room but changed his mind at the last minute. Instead he led him to his mother’s portrait.</p>
<p>“Hello Mother. You remember Ray Courland? He’s been taking good care of me.” Florian turned to look at Ray. “He’s a good man.” The smile Ray gave him was dazzling and Florian continued to look at him when he finished by saying quietly, “I love him.”</p>
<p>“And he is loved,” Ray answered back, in a voice as soft as a caress. It was the clearest declaration he had ever made and Florian held on to it, safeguarding it with more care than he would give a 120 carat diamond.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>With the new household manager installed and Florian’s portrait complete, Ray and his group made arrangements to return to Paris.</p>
<p>It was November and the nights were cold even in the private car Ray had reserved on the train from Avignon to Paris. Ray had had a message from his men at home letting him know that the intruders who had been released had all been apprehended and Landry and Hubert were planning to sell the family home and move to Monaco. Ray had sent two of the men to offer to buy any remaining books and papers and a few of the mementos that he knew the Colonel had treasured. His men had concluded the sale on his behalf and the boxes containing the new items, including a few more of Helene’s books and the letter from Maria.</p>
<p>“You still have to properly catalog those books,” Ray reminded Florian over breakfast on the train. “Now there are papers to be cataloged too. That’s going to keep you busy for weeks. Looks like you won’t be going anywhere for awhile.”</p>
<p>“What about you? Anywhere you or your friend need to be?” he asked, using friend to mean Noir, a code that they’d settled on for discussing the phantom jewel thief when they were not in the privacy of their home.</p>
<p>“He’s been stuck inside lately. I suppose he could use some fresh air.  The theater could be diverting.“</p>
<p>“Very” Florian agreed thinking of the box Ray reserved every year so they could have a tiny bit of privacy while at the theater – the foreign born usurer and the penniless aristocrat drew a lot of attention. He also remembered the time Ray had forced him to dress as a woman and pretend to faint in the theater and be carried off by Ray dressed as a chauffeur all so Noir could steal a brooch. They’d had some interesting times with roleplaying after that one, although it took Ray quite a lot of groveling before Florian agreed. </p>
<p>“The Countess Khourey’s holiday ball is in three weeks. Everyone will be wearing their finest jewels and I’ve already told her we’d attend.” Florian reached over and brushed an imaginary crumb from Ray’s vest. “Think of it as window shopping.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you’ll use the occasion to catch up on the latest Paris gossip?” Ray used his fingers to transfer three strawberries from the edge of his plate onto Florian’s claiming the rest of Florian’s bacon that had been set aside for Ray. They finished their meal and Florian loaded the dishes onto the waiting cart. The steward would be by later to remove it. </p>
<p>Lingering over coffee they reviewed the day’s agenda. At noon they’d disembark from the train in Paris, meet Ray’s associates, claim their luggage and go home. There would be a group meeting to tell Ray’s men who remained in Paris about their adventures, and the special luggage they brought from Besson House. Then, Ray, Florian, Laila and Solomon would get a look at the new books and papers purchased from the Colonel’s estate. When that was finished there would be a quick review of the mail that had accumulated in their absence. The evening meal would be followed by time spent in Ray’s study or the library and finally, after a long day, Ray and Florian would retire to their bedroom.</p>
<p>“Your calendar is clear for the entire week,” Florian consulted his notebook. “There is one place I was hoping you’d accompany me.”</p>
<p>“Let me know when,” Ray didn’t ask where they were going or why, he just accepted that if Florian was asking Ray to accompany him, he had his reasons. </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Given the somber suit Florian had chosen and the even more somber expression he wore, Ray had an idea of where they were going as soon as Florian appeared in his study. It was no surprise when Pierre stopped the carriage at the front gates of the cemetery – one of the oldest in Paris. Most of the Parisian noble families could trace their lineage by way of the stones marking sections for each of the prominent aristocratic lines.  Florian’s family’s section of the cemetery was large and crowded with crypts and elaborate gravestones. Ray’s family’s section was fractionally smaller but there were fewer mausoleums and more gravestones. </p>
<p>Just outside the gates a flower cart did a brisk business. Florian selected red and white roses and paid the saleswoman, thanking her before he stepped past the cart and entered the cemetery. He handed some of the red roses to Ray and carried the rest. Florian kept a single red rose separate and shortened the stem before he tucked it into Ray’s breast pocket.</p>
<p>“Let’s go say hello to Father.”</p>
<p>Ray and Florian stopped at Florent’s grave, wishing him a good day and telling him that they had been traveling. They laid red roses at the base of Florent’s gravestone where his body had been buried for almost two decades. Red and white roses were placed on Helene’s gravestone, although she wasn’t buried there. Florian had chosen red and white to represent the Besson and Rochefort legacies, both safe in their own way.</p>
<p>Florian had asked Ray for the money to buy Helene’s stone, insisting it be added to his debt. Ray had done as Florian asked, then quietly and gradually removed that same amount. If Florian realized what Ray had done, he’d never mentioned it.  </p>
<p>Florian's uncle Maurice and aunt Manon didn’t have gravestones, although Ray offered to pay for those as well. Their bodies were buried under the ruins of the Rochefort castle and it was likely they would remain there unless Ray decided to make good on his threat of excavating the castle. He’d teased Florian with the idea, insisting that, since he had the Ember, he needed the Flame to complete the set. </p>
<p>Without confirmation of Maurice's and Manon’s deaths, the police had them listed as missing and the cemetery wouldn’t allow markers to be placed. Florian had assured Ray that he didn’t need a marker for his aunt and uncle, he knew where they were. </p>
<p>There was one more marker, smaller and in a less affluent area of the cemetery. It marked the place where Josephine, a former servant in the Rochefort household should be buried but the body of the woman Helene had killed was under Helene’s marker and this grave was filled with rocks. Ray had tracked down all the former Rochefort servants, discovered the murdered woman’s name, and learned that she was a spinster with only distant relatives. He wrote to them, telling of an unfortunate accident, and made sure there was a gravestone to mark what should have been her final resting place. He hadn’t told Florian what he had done but he suspected that Florian knew. Whenever Ray had occasion to pass Josephine’s gravestone there were always fresh flowers.</p>
<p>“Do you have relatives here?” Florian asked, leaning down to brush a leaf off of his mother’s gravestone and resting his hand there a moment to say goodbye. </p>
<p>“A few,” Ray admitted, nodding in the general direction of his family’s section of the cemetery. </p>
<p>“Not the important ones,” Florian surmised, risking the lightest brush of his hand against Ray’s. Cemeteries made him sad and nostalgic but they seemed to unsettle Ray.</p>
<p>“No.” Ray met Florian’s eyes, “Not yet.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want this,” Florian confessed, moving his hand to vaguely indicate all of his relatives' graves. “I’d rather be cremated.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Ray was surprised. He always assumed that Florian would want to be buried with his family. They’d discussed it once, and Ray had told Florian that he had all of his wishes written out, including the type of urn he wanted. He’d never asked Florian what he wanted because he assumed he knew the answer.</p>
<p>“Yes. I even know the kind of urn I’d like.” He gave Ray a hint of a teasing smile. “Turns out we have the same taste.”  Surprising Ray didn’t happen often and here he’d done it twice in one morning, “The best part is that there’s room enough for two.”  With a brilliant smile he turned away from his ancestors and walked out of the cemetery, a highly amused Ray Courland at his side.</p>
<p>::end::</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>